Trust My Rage
by lightinside
Summary: Sarina Baker seemingly has nothing to offer her new position in S.H.I.E.L.D. But soon, she begins having dreams - dreams of a voice in the darkness. Little does she know, Loki Laufeyson is the voice in her head and he will stop at nothing to make her his. When worlds collide, the choice is hers. Will she do as he asks? Or will she die?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everybody! This is a new fanfiction that I'll be working on in addition to London, Love & A Blue Box! I won't stop updating just because I'm taking on a new project. This time, though, it's not a crossover - it is strictly an Avengers fanfiction with lots and lots of Loki. (You can tell where my allegiance lies). **_

_**If you ever have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave your comments and questions in the reviews and I'll answer them when I post a new chapter! Thank you so much! **_

_**Read on!**_

_**-lightinside **_

* * *

_I have brought you a gift! I only ask for one thing in return… a seat from which to watch Asgard BURN!_

Sarina Baker bolted upright in her bed with a soft shout. _What the hell_…. The same dream, over and over again. Every night this week, it had come to her. Never a face, never anything but darkness and that voice. She couldn't figure out who it belonged to. It was frightening and it bothered her more than she would ever admit to her colleagues at S.H.I.E.L.D. They would have her committed. Or experimented on. Too many scientists in one room to expect an appropriate, low-key reaction.

With a sigh, Sarina collapsed backwards on her pillow. It sank slowly, fitting to the shape of her head with a _poof_! She tried for a long time to think about the day to come and what it might hold, but her mind kept wandering back to the dream.

Asgard.

That was where Thor came from, but…he wouldn't want to watch his home burn, surely. Sarina had an unshakable feeling that there was something Director Fury and the rest of the Initiates were keeping from her. She had every right to know what was going on – it was her job for God's sake!

With a glance at the clock and a groan, she dragged herself from bed. Coffee. She needed coffee. Coffee… Sarina automatically made a pot of coffee and then left to shower, staying inside until the water ran cold. It wasn't like her – to be this obsessed over _one_ thing. It was a dream. A dream. That was all.

Her thoughts kept shifting to that voice. _Watch Asgard BURN!_

She was so focused on her thoughts, she didn't notice until after she'd slipped her jeans on that they were inside out.

"Oh, bugger." She muttered angrily.

With a huff, she fixed her jeans and slipped on the first pair of shoes that came in sight. She couldn't be late again. Sarina grabbed her coffee, purse, and keys before running out the door and down to the street below.

New York, New York.

It would be beautiful to any native New Yorker, sure, but Sarina wasn't a native New Yorker. She'd been born and raised in Montana – in wide open spaces and clean air. Here there were people breathing down your back and enough smog to choke King Kong.

Tony would definitely disagree with her. They'd had this argument so many times already, it was just becoming routine. Tony Stark, A.K.A Iron Man, was probably the initiate that Sarina was closest to. He was the only one that made an effort to be around her, though she did end up working around Bruce frequently. Where there was Tony, there was Bruce Banner. It was a package deal, like Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

Since Sarina had been…_offered_ the job at S.H.I.E.L.D, everyone had sort of skirted around her like she was a stray. Something that didn't belong there. And maybe they were all right. She had no special skill or any training that was of use to them. But why Director Fury would have given her a position in the Avengers, if she wasn't good for _something_? Sarina was very suspicious of that man. He never did anything without a reason, even if he wouldn't make his reasons known just yet. It drove her mad.

Sarina took a cab, but not to Avengers HQ. She took the cab to Stark Tower and told the driver to keep the meter running – that she wouldn't be long. Knowing Tony as well as she did, and knowing that Pepper was out of town and couldn't save him from his own childish tendencies, she knew that Tony was still in bed.

It was nine-thirty, he _would_ have been up and on his way out the door to the HQ if Pepper had any say about it. But she was gone, and Tony tended to…lapse. Sarina bounded into the lobby and into the elevator.

It took her straight to the Penthouse, where Tony lived.

Tony saw Sarina and scowled. "Security breach!" He called out.

"I am sorry, sir, but my protocol seems to have been overwritten." JARVIS answered back to him glumly.

Sarina raised an eyebrow, "If you don't want me to come drag your ass to work every time Pepper is gone, you shouldn't have given me one of these." She said, waving a security key in the air.

He nodded. "Which is why I'll be having that back."

Sarina rolled her eyes. "Fat chance. Go get dressed."

"I _am_ dressed!" Tony gestured to his blue plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt. "These aren't suitable enough for you?"

"I'll call Pepper!" Sarina threatened.

Tony grumbled something under his breath, but retreated to his bedroom to find something to wear to work. Pepper Potts was truly a force to be reckoned with and she was the Wild Card in most of Tony and Sarina's disagreements – mainly the things that a grown man should do without his girlfriend having to beat him over the head every step of the way. Like this, for example.

Sarina paced the apartment impatiently waiting for Tony, swearing that she was going to skin him alive when and if he _ever_ surfaced from his closet.

"You are making us late, Astro-Boy! Hurry up!" Sarina yelled through his door.

"COMING!"

Finally, Tony resurfaced from his room looking, as ever, like the fashionable, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy that he was without his Iron Man suit. Though, honestly, Sarina thought he preferred the suit to anything else.

"I should start calling you 'mom'." Tony muttered as they walked towards the cab.

Sarina faked a laugh. "Do that, and I'll kill you."

Tony snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

She frowned. "I'm not _that_ weak."

"Sarina."

"Okay, fine, but I don't even have any training."

"_I _don't have training, and I can throw a punch better than you." Tony mimics Sarina's weak excuse for a punch, complete with facial expressions and girly whimpering.

She punched his arm as they got in the cab.

"Ouch." Tony whined.

"Satisfied?"

"All too well, I'm afraid." He said, rubbing his arm gently. "This had better not bruise, or you're a dead man."

"What are you gonna do? Sit on me?"

"Watch it…"

Sarina laughed heartily, thinking back to the time when Tony had beaten Steve, so affectionately nicknamed 'Capsicle', at arm-wrestling only to have a very short lived victory. Steve tackled Tony and then proceeded to sit on him. It was a late night at the office, and Tony had already had a bit to drink and was flailing like a weak schoolgirl under Steve's light weight.

"I don't know what you're going to do when he challenges you to a rematch, Tony…" Sarina trailed off, her sight going black.

Why the hell couldn't she see? This wasn't normal. She could think clearly and she heard Tony just fine.

"Sarina? Sarina… Not funny anymore. Sarina!"

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't open her mouth to tell him she was fine – minus the fact of her sudden blindness. That _could_ be a problem. And then suddenly, Tony's voice was gone.

The darkness was overwhelming, suffocating her mind like sleep. She lost all train of thought as she was plunged into another scene.

_The Chitauri grow restless. _

_**Let them gird themselves. I will lead them into glorious battle.**_

_Battle? Against the meager might of Earth? _

_**Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim.**_

_You question us? You question HIM? He, who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated? _

_**I was a king, the rightful king of Asgard! Betrayed!**_

_Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil. _

_**You don't have the Tesseract yet. I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words.**_

_You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain._

**_...This is a glimpse at what was, Sarina Baker, and very soon now – you shall have a glimpse of me…_**

Sarina's eyes flew open and above her she saw, standing above her, Tony – on the verge of another one of his panic attacks. As he saw her regain consciousness he sighed and plopped down on the sidewalk beside her.

"Don't ever do that again." Tony growled, running a nervous hand through his gelled hair. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Tony…"

"What?"

"Why am I on the sidewalk?"

Caught off his guard, Tony began laughing, but Sarina knew it was more from relief than anything else.

_You shall have a glimpse of me…_

Was someone really getting in her head? Was that what this was? Someone was literally planting these insane dreams in her subconscious? This voice? But that voice was so familiar…and still so foreign all at once. It was driving her to the edge of madness. No, she'd long since gone there. She was balancing precariously on that edge, almost ready to fall now.

_A glimpse of me…_

Suddenly, Sarina knew what she was going to do today.

Give Director Fury hell...well, try to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First of all, I would like to thank Subwaymaster5501 for being the first review on Trust My Rage! Also, all of you that followed this story or myself, thank you so much! It means a lot to me to have you all reading this. I'm working as fast as I can to post at least a chapter a day, but it may not always happen that way. **_

_**Again, if you have any questions feel free to PM me or leave them in the reviews and I'll answer them in the chapter introduction! Thanks! **_

_**Read on!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

Sarina left Tony in the lab with Bruce, listening to their intellectual chatter fade into the background as she departed down the hall towards Director Fury's office.

As she arrived, Sarina peeked in the window and saw that he was sitting at his desk typing at his computer. She didn't wait for an invitation.

As Sarina opened the door, Nick Fury raised his head and looked her in the eye.

"I don't remember needing to talk to you today, Agent Baker."

"Well, I need to talk to you."

Directory Fury leaned back from his computer and gestured to the chairs across from his desk. "Sit."

She sat, thinking that if she had another episode like she did in the cab, she wouldn't fall too far. "I want to know why you gave me this job."

"I gave you this job, Agent Baker, because you are an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Sarina scoffed, a bitter smirk plastering itself to her lips.

"You disagree?"

"Of course I disagree! I don't have training, in the lab or in the field, I can't shoot a gun – the only thing I do is kill time in the lab and fetch coffee for Stark and Banner!"

"Are you saying you would like to be trained for field work?"

"I want to know why I'm here, Director Fury.

"After the attack on New York, we needed more hands. Whether you know it or not, Agent Baker, you do have something to contribute to S.H.I.E.L.D in many different forms. You will discover them in your own time."

"Stop being so vague, _please_. You never do anything without a reason, everyone knows that. So what was your specific reason for bringing me here?"

Director Fury sat in silence for a long time, grating on Sarina's last nerve. He knew something. She knew he did.

"If that's all, Agent Baker, you can go back to work now."

Sarina clenched her jaw and rose stiffly from the chair. Without another word, she strode out of his office and back to the lab.

As she pulled herself off the floor and sat on one of the counters, Bruce eyed her worriedly.

"Everything okay?"

"No." She growled. "Director Fury is just so… I mean, will he ever tell you _anything_?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. Have a jelly bean." He extended a bag full of assorted jelly beans. Sarina stuck her hand in and brought out a small handful.

"Jelly _bean_." Tony said. "Singular."

Sarina shook her head and otherwise ignored him. She wasn't in any mood to be teased.

"What did you need to talk to Director Fury about?" Bruce asked, slipping his glasses down his nose to get a better look at her.

"Nothing, really. I keep having these blackouts. When I dream, there's only this one voice and I can't see anything – it's all dark, but I can't speak for myself. This voice is just...in my head."

"Was that what happened to you this morning in the cab?" Tony asked, hopping up on the counter beside her.

"Yes. But it's never happened that way before. It's always when I'm asleep."

"Did you tell the Director?"

"No. I was only going to tell him if he told me what I wanted to know."

"And you wanted to know?" Bruce prompted, leaning against a lab table a few steps away.

"Why I have a job here if I have nothing to contribute."

"That's sort of what we've all been wondering…" Tony mused, "It's not that we don't love having you around – well, me and Banner – but seriously. You can't _do_ anything. They won't even train you!"

"Thank you so much for that uplifting stipulation, Tony." Sarina quipped dryly.

He shrugged. "Though you do have a gift for bewitching men. Banner and I have a bet on how long Capsicle can keep away."

Sarina rolled her eyes. "That isn't true."

Bruce snorted. "You're kidding me."

"Steve doesn't even speak to me! He has no interest in being within five feet of me."

"He doesn't speak to you because the only thing that would come out would be 'ooh la la'." Tony bumped Sarina's arm with his shoulder and she shoved him away with a smile.

"You're both delusional."

"No, _you're_ the one who's delusional." Bruce said, and though she could see his mouth moving – she could no longer hear him speak.

_Oh, no…_

Her vision cut to black and her thoughts were no longer her own.

_ Your glimpse is approaching quickly, dear Sarina. You have only to speak my name and I will return… and with me will be the war of the ages._

With a dark, chilling chuckle, the voice faded from her mind and Sarina snapped to attention, sitting up too quickly.

Arms eased her up from the floor. "Easy, now." Bruce cautioned. "Tony couldn't catch you in time. You hit your head pretty hard."

"I can feel that." She said, wincing. "I have got to start sitting closer to the ground. My bruises have bruises now."

"What happened this time?" Tony asked her, standing off to the side while Banner examined her head.

"Same thing, just…he knows my name and – "

"Wait. _He_?"

"Yes. The voice belongs to a man."

"What did he say?"

Sarina shuddered, thinking back to his chilling laugh, but decided that Bruce and Tony _did_ have a right to know. They saw it happen – this made two times for Tony in the same day.

"The last time I blacked out – in the cab this morning – he showed me what had already happened. It was something about…_Chitauri_? And–"

"Chitauri?" Banner asked uneasily.

Tony let out a low whistle. "You think it's him?"

"Sounds like it to me."

"His ass is just begging for another kicking."

Sarina scowled. "What are you guys talking about? Who is it? Who's doing this to me?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know _what_?"

Bruce stared at her. "Where were you when New York was attacked?"

"Barcelona." Sarina said, "On vacation with my family. Why?"

"And when Director Fury offered you this job, he never told you _anything_?"

"No! Will you please just tell me who it is!?"

"Loki Laufeyson," Tony stated, diving into the jelly beans again. "Brother of Thor, God of Mischief, ahem! Puny God… so on and so forth."

Sarina felt like she was in a daze. "Loki Laufeyson…" The name sat softly on her lips, inviting her to say it again. It was only then that she realized…

_You have only to say my name and I will return… and with me will be the war of the ages…_

"Sarina!"

"What?"

"You're glowing!" Bruce shouted, pointing at her.

Sarina looked down at her feet, and sure enough a blue glow was slowly working its way up her entire body. She tried to move out of the way, but it seemed to be attached to her.

Loki said he would return…

"Tell Director Fury exactly what I told you." She said calmly, "And no matter what, don't communicate with Thor. Let him stay on Asgard – I have a feeling that's where I'll be going."

"Sarina!"

"Do as I said!"

In a blinding flash of light, Sarina was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! I'm sorry, but this chapter is pretty short. It's a bit of a filler and I'm not too great with fillers. I apologize in advance if it disappoints you! I'll try to make the next one longer! Thanks! **_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

Sarina materialized in the middle of the Bifrost, and unfortunately she wasn't the only one there. She glanced nervously at the spears and swords pointed at her throat.

"Stand down."

The sea of steel lowered and Sarina came face to face with a man in black armor and an emerald green cape. His eyes were the same green as his cape, but twinkled with a dark and dangerous humor that he seemed to draw from her situation. He had thin white lips and ivory skin that contrasted greatly to his shoulder length raven black hair.

"Welcome to Asgard, mortal."

Sarina stared into those taunting eyes and realized that his voice was horribly familiar. It didn't take long to place it. His was the voice in her head.

"Thanks." She said coldly. "I even bring a gift."

"Oh?"

Sarina pulled back and let her hand fly across his cheek, feeling the sting of skin on skin at the same time she heard it. Loki's head jerked to the side and everyone that had once held a weapon at her throat were staring at her in shock.

"Stay the hell out of my head." She growled, refusing to let her fear control her. Loki slowly righted himself, anger burning on his features. Despite himself, he was very pleased with the fire in her, with her defiance. He had been right about her.

"As you wish." He murmured.

Loki knew that no reaction would drive her mad and he refused to give her what she wanted by making a fool out of himself in front of _his_ guard.

"Take the lady to the spare chambers and tell the Allfather we have a guest. I will return for her later."

"Yes, Prince."

Without another word, Loki turned and strode away towards what Sarina would later find out were the gardens. She glanced around at her guards, no longer fearing what they would do to her. Loki had truly been the one she feared, and she had faced him down with no protest on his part.

Sarina didn't pay attention to anything – beautiful or pleasing – that Asgard had to offer. She stared at the ground, walking in the midst of all of these _apes_ until they pulled her to a stop.

"These are your chambers." One of the guards stated. "You will stay here, under guard, until the Prince returns for you. Do you understand?"

"All too well." Sarina muttered, and entered the room without as much as a glance behind her.

It wasn't until the door creaked shut with a muffled click that she turned around, resigning herself to the sight as one does when they are taken prisoner. But was she really? Why on earth would Loki bring her here where Odin could send her home with no problem? His brother was a part of the Avengers. Thor could easily let them know where she was and return her, could he not?

None of this made sense to her addled Midgardian brain. Sarina suddenly wished that she was back in the lab – the place she found so overwhelming – because maybe everything would be alright. If she'd just kept her mouth shut!

She let out a soft sigh and let herself wander about the room. Looking at it now, it seemed fit for a princess. Sarina ran her fingers over the writing desk that sat against one wall, walking as she did so.

Her eyes fell on the old-fashioned quill that sat in a bottle of ink beside a small stack of parchment. As she reached out for the quill, it rose into the air.

With a small gasp, she jumped back away from it. The quill scraped gently at the side of the ink bottle, letting all of the excess ink drip away before it floated over to the parchment and began to write.

_Sarina, _

_ You will accompany me to dinner. There is suitable attire in the wardrobe on the right side of the room. You have two hours. I trust that is enough time. Do not be late. Please. _

_Loki _

Sarina picked up the parchment as the quill settled back into the ink. _At least he said please_, she thought.

She let the note flutter back on top of the desk and turned to explore the room a little more. Not too long after, she found her own bathroom complete with a shower and vanity. At least she could look presentable.

An hour later, Sarina was showered and had just finished coating her lips in a sheen of sensual blood red lipstick. She walked to the wardrobe Loki had mentioned in his letter and opened the doors, gasping as her eyes fell on gorgeous silk and velvet dresses.

One specific dress caught her eye. It was made of white silk, and flowed all the way to the floor. The sleeves were long and fanned around her wrists elegantly. This was _her _dress. Sarina found golden glittering heels and slipped them on along with the dress.

If Loki wanted her to go to dinner with him, then she would. But she was determined to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

The finishing touch to her outfit was her hair, breezing past her shoulders and down her back in long, dark brown waves. Her honey brown eyes seemed alive – almost deadly. She wouldn't achieve her goal tonight.

Loki wouldn't be uncomfortable. He would be enchanted.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 is here! I hope you all enjoy! I've been working on it madly this evening to make up for chapter 3 being so short. **_

_**There are some things in this chapter that will be explained more in chapter 5, but if you do happen to have any questions for me, feel free to send me a message or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll gladly answer them in the intro to the next chapter! **_

_**Thanks! **_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

Half an hour later, a loud knock sounded on her door. The guards didn't wait for her to answer, and opened the door to allow Loki to come barging in.

"Excuse you!" Sarina cried, leaping up from her seat at the desk.

"I gave you two hours to prepare for dinner," Loki stated, looking around the room. "Your time is –." The words died in his throat as his eyes fell on her.

Sarina was glaring at him, but somehow her anger added to her beauty – to the fierceness of it. "Even though my time is up, nothing gives you the right to come barging in here without my okay!"

Loki only stared at her.

She fidgeted under his gaze. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Loki replied, suddenly regaining his speech. "Shall we go?" He gestured toward the door.

Sarina eyed him suspiciously, but walked out of the room before him – her knees wobbling like Jell-O. It was dinner. It was only dinner. Sarina focused on keeping her feet moving instead of the feeling of his eyes fixed on her back as she walked.

Loki soon pulled her gently to a stop. "You and I will be dining outside, away from my family."

"Why?"

"I would much rather avoid making dull chitchat over dinner, wouldn't you? At least I know where you stand. It saves me from making an effort."

"And where do I stand?"

"You hate me. I can feel it in your thoughts."

Sarina flinched and felt a wave of panic shoot through her. He knew almost what she was thinking. Almost.

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"I don't hate _you_. I hate what you're doing to me. You got inside my head and stole my sanity. You robbed me of my security. You took me from my home and brought me here to Asgard – where you order me about and hide me away without ever giving it a second thought."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"You make me sound terrible."

"Again, not _you_. But, yes. What you've done so far is terrible."

"You could have refused me, Sarina."

"Refused which part, exactly?"

"Dinner."

"You didn't make it seem like I had much of an option."

Loki turned so that he faced her completely. "Why did you come?"

For the first time since he'd seen her on the Bifrost, Loki saw the faintest hint of a smile play across her lips.

"You said please."

Loki shot her a small smile in return.

"Is that all it takes with you?"

"Not quite." Sarina laughed softly. "But I'm sure you'll learn."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"You sound as if you might be staying."

"It all depends."

"On?"

"I will only stay here with you on one condition."

"Name it."

"You said that you would bring about the war of the ages. I will only stay if you swear to me, on _my_ life that you won't wage war on _anyone_."

"And what if I cannot promise such a thing?"

"Then I will return to my home, and I will die along with everyone else."

Sarina saw something similar to sympathy flash in Loki's eyes for a brief second.

"You would do that, stay here with me and leave your life behind forever, just to save mortals?"

"Yes."

"And you would rather die with them than be with the one who had brought it all upon them?"

"At the end of the day, those people are what I have. The people you took me from this morning – they are my family. I would rather die with them than stand apart and be alone."

She watched the sympathy disappear from his eyes as quickly as it had come.

"Then you are a greater simpleton than I would have believed." Loki growled.

Sarina felt her blood begin to boil, but she didn't open her mouth to say a word. She only turned and walked back towards where she'd come from.

Loki walked swiftly after her.

"Where do you believe you are going?"

"I'm going back to my room to do exactly what you told me I could have done in the first place."

"And that would be?"

Sarina pushed open her door and stepped inside, turning around only to grasp the handle on the inside of the door.

"Refuse you!"

The door slammed in his face. Loki clenched his jaw. If she wanted to act this way, then so be it. As he stormed away from her door, he realized that it had been his fault – her reaction. He'd called her a simpleton for not wanting to live without the people she cared for, something that was only natural.

* * *

Sarina was livid. How could she have tried to bargain with that…_sociopath_!? He was going to keep her here anyway. She paced her room angrily, realizing that what she truly needed was fresh air. She suddenly felt as if she was suffocating.

The more she thought about it, the less air she could manage to draw into her lungs. Sarina was beginning to feel lightheaded. She kicked her shoes off and began to stumble towards the bathroom. There was a window she could open there.

* * *

Loki was almost to the main entrance of the palace when he felt Sarina's consciousness poking at the fringe of his own. This time, panic edged into his mind that wasn't his own. She was panicking, but why?

He didn't give himself time to question it. Loki turned and walked swiftly back to Sarina's chambers. Thinking back to the source of their first disagreement, he knocked.

"Sarina?"

No reply came through the door.

"Sarina. Open the door."

Still there was nothing.

"Sarina..._please_?"

When still no answer came, Loki hesitated with his hand on the knob.

"I'm coming in now!"

He burst through the door, feeling the absence of her panic in his mind. It had been so strong only a moment ago. Why was it gone? Loki walked in further, looking for Sarina. He was beginning to feel frantic. Why he cared this much was a mystery to him. He'd never cared this much about anyone – especially a woman.

Just as he was ready to give up, he saw the end of her dress peeking out of the doorway to the washroom. He ran to the entrance to find her lying on the ground, one arm outstretched as if she was reaching for something. The window.

Loki shoved it open and bent down, pulling her into his arms and off of the floor. He held her close to the window, but soon knew that it wouldn't help her quickly enough. Making a split second decision, he tucked her against his chest and walked as quickly as he could under her deadweight towards the entrance of the palace where he had been heading before.

Sarina needed full exposure to the fresh air and Loki knew exactly where to take her. The garden.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five! I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you so much for the follows and the awesome reviews! It means a lot to me! **_

_**Again, if you ever have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll answer them in the chapter intro!**_

_**Thank you! **_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

Sarina was taking too long, in Loki's opinion, to wake up. He was going mad, pacing back and forth, sitting, and then getting back up to pace again. Each time she moved in her sleep, he stopped and watched her – feeling disappointed when she would only sigh and settle back into unconsciousness.

This was ridiculous! He shouldn't even care! He'd gotten into plenty of the Midgardians heads before, but the connection hadn't stayed like Sarina's had. What made her so damn special?

Bringing her here wasn't supposed to turn into this – babysitting and worrying all through the night. She may be fierce, but she was also fragile. He'd hurt her earlier on the way to dinner, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for upsetting her. Not that he would tell her that.

Sarina let out a soft sigh, and Loki's thoughts faded into nothing as he turned to check on her.

Her eyes opened. "Loki?"

He walked where she could see him and sat down on a stone bench a few inches from where he'd put her on Frigga's favorite swing in the entire garden. The reason Loki thought she loved it so much was because of the flowers. There were flowers everywhere. Red, white, yellow, purple, blue, orange – lilies, roses, violets, buttercups, bluebells.

This was the only place where you could be surrounded by flowers and still look up and see the sky. He'd come here himself when he was a child to get away from his brother or to spend some time alone reading in the natural, quiet beauty of his mother's flowers.

"How did I…did you bring me out here?" Sarina asked softly, sitting up on the swing.

"I did."

Her eyes narrowed, but she saw none of that quiet mockery in his eyes that she had seen on the Bifrost that morning. He wasn't turning her panic into a joke. He had brought her here because it was what she needed.

"How did you find me?"

Loki hesitated. Sarina would be furious if she knew about the bond, but it wasn't his fault! He couldn't get rid of it, no matter how much he wanted it gone.

"I felt your panic." He murmured. "Don't worry. I knocked _and_ waited before I came in."

Sarina smiled. "You're a fast learner."

"I try to be."

"Thank you, Loki. Really."

"It was nothing, Sarina. It _meant_ nothing."

"But you could have left me there, and you didn't." She said, "So, yeah. That means something to me."

Loki said nothing in return, but watched her carefully. What did she mean, it _meant_ something to her? Why? Everything about her was a contradiction. It was confusing, but so very fascinating.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

If he was right, he thought he saw a faint flush of pink color her cheeks. "Nothing. You're just staring again."

"Hmm."

She sighed. "That isn't fair."

"What?"

"I can never tell what you're thinking."

"You've managed to surprise me so far, Sarina. I wouldn't dwell on it too much."

"Wouldn't you?" Sarina ran her fingers over the soft petals of the roses that were around her. "If you couldn't feel sort of what I was thinking, wouldn't you wonder?"

"Perhaps."

She looked over at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

Loki found himself looking down at the ground instead of into her eyes. There was no real answer to give her other than the one that made him seem more like the devil Sarina already thought him to be.

She was his bargaining chip – his way of striking a truce with S.H.I.E.L.D to save himself further problems from them on his rare visits to Midgard. How could he tell her that?

It might go a little like this, he supposed. "I brought you here because it was in my best interest."

"So, what… do you expect Director Fury to try and get me back?"

"Something like that, yes."

She seemed surprised. "Hate to tell you this, but you chose the wrong Initiate."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't _do_ anything. They didn't really need me. Fury wouldn't even allow me to train with everyone else. I'm not an asset. They won't waste their time worrying about me."

Loki raised both of his eyebrows. "Is that really what you think?"

"Should I not?"

"From what I understand, Fury never does anything without reason."

"Well, he seems to have had a serious lapse in that department." Sarina muttered.

"We'll see."

Loki rose from the bench and looked back towards the palace. Sarina got up and stood beside him.

"Late for something?"

A figure was waving both arms wildly in the air from one of the balconies that stretched out from the Dining Hall. From where Loki was standing, it seemed like it was his brother Thor.

"So it seems." He murmured, and then turned to Sarina. "When I told you my reasons for bringing you to Asgard…you didn't seem surprised. Why?"

"I expected it. You _haven't_ managed to surprise me."

Loki nodded reflectively. "Ah… I trust you can find you way back to your room?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will see you tomorrow, Sarina."

He turned and walked away from her, trying to ignore her words from before without success. Nothing had ever really bothered him – nothing like this. Loki realized that so far, he had lived up to exactly what Sarina thought he was.

A monster.

_You _haven't_ managed to surprise me…_

_They are only words…just words, _he told himself. _They mean nothing. _

But what Loki didn't realize was that nothing else could have meant more.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi everybody! Chapter 6 is here! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much for the support! You guys are amazing. _**

**_{If you have questions about a chapter or a character (anything), feel free to PM me or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll answer them in the chapter intro!}_**

**_-lightinside_**

* * *

Loki walked through the palace aimlessly, his thoughts too stuck on Sarina to focus on anything else – like his brother.

"Loki!"

He turned to see Thor practically jogging for him.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what you told me? Before you brought Sarina here…about…" Thor gestured to his head, referring to the accidental bond.

"What about it?"

Thor grinned. "You're in luck, brother. I've spoken to Mother, and she has the answers you seek."

"Where is she?"

"With Father – she doesn't want him to know, so I believe that it is better if I tell you myself."

"You know?"

"Yes. Loki, this woman is your soul mate."

Loki shook his head. "That isn't right. She's mortal."

"She is mortal, but Mother said those words specifically. And also that you should not have bound yourself to _any_ Midgardian minds, which was then followed by _much_ counsel that I haven't the time to go into."

"Thor, what else did Mother say about the bond?"

"She said that binding yourself to a mind was only temporary until the bond…_sensed_, I believe that was the word she used, more potential than was there in the beginning to allow you access into its consciousness."

"What happens now? How do I get rid of it?"

"You can't." Thor said softly. "Like it or not, Brother, you are bound to this woman. I hope, for your sake, that she becomes bound to you."

"The sooner Sarina is on Midgard, the better." Loki replied harshly.

"Has it already begun?"

Loki didn't answer – he couldn't. The irrational caring, the randomized instinct to save her, the worrying… wanting her…. It all came from his own misguided attempt at wanting freedom from the scrutiny of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"The minute Mother is free, I need a moment of her time." He murmured. "Can you tell her that?"

"Yes." Thor nodded, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "If you need me, Loki, for anything at all – I will do my best to help."

With that, they departed – Thor heading off to find their Mother and Loki heading off to do something that _didn't _involve seeing or thinking about Sarina. He hadn't slept in two days and it was finally catching up to him. He would welcome unconsciousness if even for a few hours. It would be better than this.

* * *

Sarina arrived back in her room – exhausted and regretful. She had seen the look on Loki's face right before he'd left her so abruptly. Sarina had hurt him, and she wished she'd never opened her mouth.

Though, why shouldn't she hurt him? He had brought her here against her will and been rude and inconsiderate since she'd gotten to Asgard. She shouldn't feel sorry for him… but the truth was that she did.

Sarina sighed softly to herself and dug through the wardrobe to find something to sleep in. She found a silk nightgown – did everything have to be silk? – and slipped it on, hanging the dress she'd worn to what was supposed to be dinner back where she'd found it.

On the writing desk, there was a platter of food. Who had brought it was a mystery to her, but she ate it gratefully and crawled into bed.

Sleep at last…

* * *

A week passed for Sarina - walking in the garden during the day and sleeping peacefully at night. She was grateful for the lack of dreams...but the darkness can only stay away for so long before it grows restless.

* * *

_All things great are foraged in fire…let us see if it is the same with a son of Odin…_

_Fire licked across skin like acid. Screams echoed in Sarina's ears that were not her own…. Loki?_

She leaped out of her sleep and threw back the covers – ignoring the way her legs wobbled in terror as she jogged to her door. In a silk nightgown with no shoes, the cold of the palace could be felt on her entire body. She shivered, but opened the door anyway – coming face to face with her guards.

"Back inside." One of them growled.

Sarina pushed her way out into the hall. "I need to see Loki. Take me to him."

The guard who had not spoken leaned over to the other. "Can we do that?" He whispered, attempting to be discreet.

The answer was a shrug.

"Hurry up!" Sarina hissed, "Or I'll go find him myself!"

"Fine, fine."

The guards led her down the corridor at a near trot with her prodding them on, very close to tears. At the edge of her consciousness, she could still feel his terror. The dream was still happening for him.

"HURRY!"

"We're here."

They had stopped outside a black door and she knew that they were telling the truth. She didn't give Loki the same courtesy that he'd given her – and barged in his room without knocking.

It was dark, but with the dim light from the corridor outside, she could make out where he was tossing in his bed.

Sarina walked quickly over to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She shook his shoulder as gently as she could in her worry.

"Loki! Loki, wake up! _Loki!_"

The terror leaked out of Sarina's mind and she knew that he was waking up. She kept her hand on his shoulder until he finally sat up.

"What are you doing in here!?" He cried, pulling away from her.

"I…" Sarina stammered, "You were having a nightmare."

"Get out!"

She flinched at his sudden anger and jumped up. "I'm sorry…"

"Get _OUT_!"

Sarina took one last look at him and exited without another glance. The guards stared at her in confusion, unasked questions no doubt sitting on their lips.

"You can take me back to my room now." She murmured, looking down at the ground. "Please."

They exchanged glances, but did as she asked. Sarina went straight inside and collapsed on her bed – allowing herself to feel fully for the first time what had truly been present all day.

Never in her life had she felt like this – so alone. But for now, alone was what she had. Tears fell from her eyes and made splotches on the soft bedding. The sight made her even more miserable.

_Sarina?_

She sat up and looked toward the door, but saw that it was shut. Loki's voice had sounded as if he was right beside her… Sarina realized that his voice had been in her mind. She focused on the small prod of his presence and allowed him into her thoughts.

_Yes?_

A soft knock came at her door.

"Can I come in?"

Despite herself and everything that just happened - Sarina wiped away her tears, got up and walked to the door, opening it just enough so that she could lean on the door frame.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Are you going to yell at me some more?"

Loki's stared back at her pitifully. "No."

"Alright. You can come in." She stepped back away from the frame and let him all the way in before she shut it behind them.

Loki went and sat on the trunk at the foot of her bed as she sat on top of the covers, pulling a pillow into her lap. Silence passed between them. Not an awkward, uncomfortable silence, but one that made them realize that they were both equally as lost and miserable.

"So, should I know anything about you?" Sarina asked gently, drawing Loki into an unexpected conversation. "Likes? Dislikes? Hobbies? Do you secretly knit sweaters when nobody's around?"

Loki laughed – something that he hadn't done in a long time – shaking his head at the sudden turn of events. He'd made her cry, and here she was trying to make _him_ feel better.

"Really! Here, I'll tell you something about me." Sarina was smiling at him now, trying desperately to distract him from his dream. She'd felt only a fraction of his fear – and she had sensed dread. She knew it wasn't the first time it had happened.

So, she talked about her family – acting out particular instances of insanity that all families tend to have - and about high school and college.

Sarina told him about her favorite books - which proved to be almost impossible. Every time she named one, she felt like she was committing heresy against all the rest. She gushed about Shakespeare and Tolstoy – blushing when she felt she was losing his interest, though he couldn't have been more intrigued.

And more than anything, Sarina made him laugh. Hearing him laugh as much as he did was wonderful. She found that she loved his laugh and with each time she heard it, she became more and more determined to amuse him so that she could hear it again.

"Oh! Another thing I've always wanted to do is learn how to dance."

Loki stared at her in shock. "You don't know how to dance?"

"Well, no. I never had time to learn, and in case you didn't hear, I wasn't anybody's first choice in high school."

"I can't see why." He stated – soliciting another involuntary blush from her. A small smirk sat on his lips in return. He found her reactions to words – _his_ words especially – very amusing.

"You didn't know me then."

"Hmm." He trailed off thoughtfully.

As he thought, Sarina tried to fight back a yawn without success. She yawned, placing a hand over her mouth as she did so. She hadn't realized how tired she was.

"I should go." Loki said, rising from his seat.

Sarina didn't argue. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I think it already _is _tomorrow." He replied with another famous smirk.

"You know what I mean."

He smiled. "Yes, you'll see me tomorrow."

"Okay."

Loki walked over to the door, turning to look at her one last time before he left.

"Goodnight, Sarina."

"Goodnight, Loki."

"…Thank you."

Before she could answer, he was gone.

As the door clicked shut, Sarina noticed that a goofy smile was plastered to her lips. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of it - and the more she thought about it, the more she smiled.

She shook her head and settled back down in her bed, finding herself beginning to look forward to tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7! **_

_**For this chapter, I used two songs to write - one of them is a bit bleak, but the melody helped me concentrate. In case you want to listen to them while you read, here they are;**_

**_The Weight of Us by Sanders Bohlke & With Love by Christina Grimmie! _**

**_Thank you again for all of your amazing support - you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've got some family thing to go to tomorrow, so I wanted to go ahead and post in case I didn't have time. _**

**_{For any questions, feel free to PM me or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll answer them in the chapter intro! Thanks!}_**

**_-lightinside_**

* * *

Several weeks passed like this. Loki visited Sarina daily – spending every moment he had with her without regret. They laughed and talked about what seemed like nothing at all, until they'd talked about everything.

She was beginning to forget the world she'd come from and feel as if she were now a part of Loki's world instead. Though, as much as she might want to – she couldn't stay with him for much longer.

It was very early one morning when a soft knock came at her door. Sarina, in her haze, knew from the excitement infecting her from Loki's mind that it could only have been him.

She got up slowly, shivering in the early morning cold, but opened the door with a sleepy smile.

"Morning."

"Good morning!"

Sarina raised an eyebrow. "You seem awfully chipper."

"Do I? Really?" Loki coughed. "Because I think you're seeing things."

She stared at him, on the verge of laughing. "Seriously…are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Great. Good. Now get dressed, I have something to show you."

"This early? Could it not have waited?"

"Get dressed!" He sighed. "You can sleep some other time."

"Fine, fine." Sarina said with a laugh. "Wait here."

In two minutes, she was dressed in a deep red dress similar to the one she'd worn on her first night here. She slipped on white flats that she had requested from Loki because walking around in high heels all day is no picnic.

Her hair… Sarina bit her lip. It would have to do. She ran a brush through it and brushed her teeth just in case before returning to where she left Loki waiting.

He was leaning against the opposite wall lazily, but his eyes shone with a childish excitement that she'd never seen in him before.

"Great!" He smiled, and held up a strip of cloth. "Now, turn around so I can put this on you."

"What is it?"

"A blindfold." Loki said, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Is that really necessary?"

"No. Now turn around."

Sarina sighed, but did as he asked, thinking that in the process he was lingering longer than was actually needed to tie the blindfold.

"There's a slight problem." She murmured, reaching out in front of her. "I can't see where to walk."

"May I?"

She nodded and one of his arms gently snaked around her waist and the other held her right hand close to his chest.

"Just move with me and you'll be fine."

"What about stairs?"

"I'll let you know."

"Loki…"

"Trust me."

After another moment of hesitant silence, Sarina entwined her fingers with his own and nodded her head.

"Okay."

What she couldn't see was the look in his eyes that was rarer than the childish excitement – desire. He looked at their hands for another moment, cherishing the way she fit against him, before leading her on.

After a few minutes of walking, Sarina was growing impatient.

"Are we almost there?"

"Not quite."

"Why do I need the blindfold?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?"

Sarina could hear the irritating amusement in his voice as he spoke and lost her focus on where she was going.

She stumbled forward with a squeak of surprise before both of his arms encircled her and pulled her upright before she hit the ground.

He chuckled, but didn't let her go. "I would say to watch where you're going, but…"

"Oh, shut up." She growled, fighting off another laugh.

"Mmm. I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Loki let her go then and stepped back.

"We're here."

"So, I can take this thing off now?"

"Yes."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes, Sarina!" He laughed, "Take off the blindfold."

He'd had his fun, and she was determined to have some of her own.

"Because, you know, if you _aren't_ sure, then I can just keep it on."

"Sarina!"

She bit her lip mid-smile and untied the blindfold, gasping at what she saw. All around her was a glistening, beautiful ballroom. Mirrors surrounded them on the walls and the ceiling was glass – showing off the early morning light that was just now shining in Asgard.

Sarina brought her hand to her mouth, looking around in amazement for another moment before turning to Loki.

"You said you'd always wanted to dance…"

"Loki…"

"I'm afraid I'm not _wonderful_ at it, but I wanted you to have the room to yourself. It's normally in use from mid-morning onward, so…" He held out a hand to her. "Shall we dance?"

Sarina took his hand without hesitation, laughing giddily as he swept her into his arms with a dramatic flourish.

"Follow my lead and watch my eyes, not your feet." He instructed her, his blood rushing in anticipation. "Ready?"

She nodded and put her left hand on his shoulder as he put his right hand on her waist before taking her other hand in his own.

"And, one, two, three…" He counted softly until they were gliding across the floor with startling grace. Looking at Sarina now, he could hardly believe she had never danced before. She was doing beautifully.

Her eyes shifted away from his, but he didn't stop dancing – how could he? Something in Loki was stirring that was all but foreign to him. If Sarina had looked at him in that instant, she would have known what had motivated him to give her something that made her happy, though he hadn't a clue.

Loki was beginning to love.

"Don't look down." He reminded her gently.

In answer, her eyes rose to meet his.

There wasn't any music – no song to guide them. They danced because they could, and because in that one moment, there was nothing else in the world but them.


	8. Chapter 8

**_For this chapter, I added a little bit of Shakespeare and a little fluff. I decided I should probably include the team in this chapter, all things considered, so I hope you enjoy! _**

**_{For any questions - feel free to PM me or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll answer them in the chapter intro!} _**

**_Thank you so much!_**

**_-lightinside_**

* * *

Back on Midgard, Fury had his hands full dealing with Tony and Bruce.

"He _took _her!" Tony yelled, slamming his hands down on Fury's desk. "How many more weeks is it going to take for you to stand up and do something!?"

"Agent Baker should have told me the day she was in my office about what Loki was doing."

"She didn't know who it was!" Bruce growled. "For you to abandon her because of her lack of knowledge – that was _your_ fault in the first place – is beyond ridiculous."

"I have my reasons. And from what you've told me – she didn't want to be rescued. Have you even thought about that?"

"It doesn't matter what she _wants_! She's on Asgard with a murderous psychopath for God knows what reason and nobody here is doing a damn thing about it!" Tony yelled again, but Fury didn't even flinch.

"You would do well to remember who you're talking to, Mr. Stark."

"And you would do well to remember who _you're_ talking to."

Tony stormed out of Fury's office – as so many people seemed to be doing lately – followed shortly by Bruce.

"What do we do now? That didn't go as planned."

"And neither did the twelve other times we tried." Tony grumbled. "But there's one thing we haven't tried yet."

"What's that?"

Tony shot a sideways glance at his friend.

"No, no. No, Tony, no."

"They aren't exactly my first choice either!" He snapped. "A couple of master assassins and a super-soldier. Not a fantastic backup plan."

"Then why is it your backup plan?"

"Because it's the only backup plan I've got left."

They approached the training room where Steve stood in one corner, beating up on a punching bag and Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were engaged in a dangerous dance on a mat in the middle of the floor – lunging and striking whenever they could.

As Natasha's eyes fell on Tony – she stood up straight, her mood seemingly ruined. Clint noticed the change, and soon realized they had company.

"Stark," She greeted him with a transparent smile.

"Natasha."

Clint could feel the chill running through the room, knowing that Tony and Natasha all but hated each other.

"What brings you here?" Clint asked.

"Sarina."

"What about her?" Natasha could hardly hide her distaste. "Did she finally quit?"

Bruce answered before Tony could make the situation worse with his famous quick-wit that usually employed sarcasm as its main factor. "No. Loki –"

"Loki?" Clint's surprise was obvious. "I thought we took care of him already."

"He seems to have found interest in Sarina." Bruce explained, casting nervous glances at Tony as he spoke. Tony had been there for Sarina since her first day at S.H.I.E.L.D. When everyone had snubbed her, he had been her friend – and now she was missing and it seemed like no one cared. It was enough to drive Tony insane.

"Why Sarina?"

"It doesn't matter." Tony hissed. "The point is, she's missing – _gone -_ and we need your help to get her back! Is that enough for you?"

The punching that had been going on in the corner stopped immediately, and Steve turned around.

"What's going on?" He asked, reaching the group in only a few strides.

"Sarina is gone."

Steve stared at Tony with confusion, "Gone? Gone, where?"

"To Asgard. Loki has taken her to Asgard."

"How long ago did he take her?"

Tony suddenly looked sheepish. "A month."

"A _month_!? And you're just coming to us about it _now_?"

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sarina realized what was happening and asked us to tell Fury. She didn't mention anyone else, but now that Fury won't help us, we're asking you."

"Haven't you contacted Thor?"

"The general idea is that he already knows she's there. If the situation was dire enough, he would send word or send her home, even. I'm assuming Sarina isn't in any immediate danger, but we want her back here before there's a chance for that to happen."

Steve nodded, searching his brain for any possible way that he could help bring Sarina home.

What none of them realized was that at the moment – Sarina was the happiest she'd ever been.

But, of course, happiness can't last forever without interruption.

* * *

It was a bright, beautiful day on Asgard – one that Loki couldn't bring himself to stay away from.

"Sarina!" He called, knocking on her door, "Come on, we're going!"

She opened the door holding a book, her mouth flattened into a grim line.

"What?" Loki asked, "What did I do?"

"I'm reading."

"What are you reading?"

Sarina held up _Hamlet_ with a small smile. "Shakespeare."

Loki's eyes lit up. Ever since Sarina had told him about her favorite books all those weeks ago, he'd had many of them brought in from Midgard and placed in her room.

What he hadn't told her was that he'd also been reading Shakespeare as of late and had loved every minute of it.

"Ah. Bring it with you!"

"Where are we going?"

"The garden."

Sarina sighed, but walked out into the corridor with Loki, pulling her door shut behind them – smiling when Loki began grinning.

"You've been in a wonderful mood lately." She stated, allowing him to lead her out of the palace.

"I've had a lot to be happy about, I suppose."

They sat side by side on the swing and Sarina turned to face him.

"Would you do something for me?"

Loki spoke without thinking. "Anything."

A small blush crept into Sarina's cheeks, but she held up her book. "I used to act out scenes in Shakespeare's plays when I was at work with Tony and Bruce to kill time. They were terrible at it," She laughed, "But I thought that you might actually enjoy it… and if you want, I can show you how."

He held his hand out for _Hamlet_, and Sarina handed it to him with a muttered request not to lose her place.

"Which part am I to read?"

She pointed to Hamlet's lines – "You're Hamlet. I'm Ophelia."

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Hamlet has just finished his soliloquy, 'To be or not to be', and is now speaking to Ophelia right…" She pointed to the page again, "here. I'll start."

Sarina tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned over the book, scanning her lines quickly before sitting up and looking at Loki.

"'My lord, I have remembrances of yours that I have longed to re-deliver, I pray you, now receive them.'"

"'No, not I; I never gave you aught.'"

"'My honour'd lord, you know right well you did; and, with them, words of so sweet breath composed. As made the things more rich: their perfume lost, take these again: for to the noble mind rich gifts wax poor when givers prove unkind. There, my lord.'"

"'Ha, ha! Are you honest?'"

"'My lord?'"

"'Are you fair?'"

"'What means your lordship?'"

"'That if you be honest and fair, your honesty should admit no discourse to your beauty.'"

Sarina swallowed, feeling Loki's eyes fixed on her with an intensity that was foreign, but so very wonderful.

"'Could beauty, my lord, have better commerce than with honesty?'"

"'Ay, truly; for the power of beauty will sooner transform honesty from what it is to a bawd than the force of honesty can translate beauty into his likeness: this was sometime a paradox, but now the time gives it proof…'" Loki read the next line with surprise, hesitating for only a moment. "'I did love you once.'"

Sarina gently took the book from Loki's hands and shut it, forgetting for the moment about her earlier worry at possibly losing her place. "I…" She stared at the cover, knowing what would happen when her eyes rose to meet his.

"Sarina…"

"I think we should go inside now. Didn't you say something about needing to talk with your mother?"

"Sarina."

With her heart in her throat, she finally looked over at him.

"Yes?"

Her only answer was Loki bringing his lips to hers.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the wait! This is really another filler, but things will pick up again soon! Thank you for all of your fabulous support and reviews - you guys are awesome! **_

_**{If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll answer them in the chapter intro!}**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

More weeks had passed since that day in the garden when Loki had kissed Sarina. Things between them were deteriorating, though she didn't know why. He seemed distant and cold when he wasn't avoiding her completely.

It was both confusing and distressing. Had she done something wrong? _He_ had kissed _her._ Something was going on, and no matter what she did – he wouldn't open up to her.

The weeks of friendship and accidental bliss were over and nothing Sarina thought of would bring them back.

She sat out on the balcony leading out from the royal library, trying to read _Little Women_, but she was failing miserably. She could swear she'd read the same paragraph five times already.

Sighing angrily, she closed the book and took to looking out over Asgard. It was breathtaking – the sun glittering hypnotically over the grand structures that made up the city.

"May I join you?"

Sarina jumped, startled, and looked over to see Queen Frigga smiling at her from the doorway.

"Of course, your majesty!" Sarina said, moving to stand up.

Frigga held up her hands. "Please, don't move on my account."

She settled across from Sarina and gave a nod at the book in her hands.

"Have you found something that suits your taste?"

"Yes, many things." Sarina smiled, but Frigga could see that something was off.

"Hmm. And are you happy here, with my son?"

Sarina looked down at her lap. "Yes. I wasn't at first, but… things changed."

"Have things changed again?"

"Pardon?"

"I've seen the way Loki has kept to himself these past few weeks, and I've seen the way you sit here – day after day – reading the same book, knowing this is the only place he will not come."

Sarina unconsciously pulled _Little Women_ closer, a small frown turning the corners of her mouth down.

"You're very observant, my lady."

Frigga gave her another smile, putting Sarina suddenly at ease. "Please, there's no need for formalities here. I come to you as Loki's mother and as your friend. Tell me what's troubling you."

"It seems you already know."

"I would like to hear it from you."

Sarina sat forward, her eyes shining with a mute sadness that Frigga recognized only because she had seen the same expression in her son.

"I'm very happy here – I was, but things have grown _complicated_."

"Complicated?"

"Yes. I've found that I… that there are feelings that I can't escape. Feelings that can't exist."

"Why can't they?"

"I'm mortal."

"Is that what's troubling you?"

Sarina felt her mood dropping quickly. There was nothing to distract her from this now. No amount of silence could hide what Frigga already knew.

"Only some of it." Sarina murmured. "As I know you're aware, I was brought here against my will. I wasn't asked – I was taken from my life and expected to live a new one. I miss my old life very much."

"That is understandable." Frigga took Sarina's hands in her own. "But, have you spoken to Loki the way you are speaking to me now? Have you petitioned for his understanding, as you have for mine?"

"He won't speak to me."

"Oh?"

"No, not since…" Sarina caught herself, casting her eyes down before her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Since what?"

"He kissed me."

Frigga had to be surprised, but she could also not completely disguise her excitement. She had worried for so long that Loki would not find someone whom he could love – and who would love him in return. It was clear to her now that he was hiding, not from Sarina, but from his emotions – as Sarina had similarly been pushing hers away out of despair.

She could see where Sarina's despair came from. Her mortality was indeed something that would prove to make things difficult, and in the end would hurt them both. Sorrow settled over Frigga's heart, drowning out her excitement as quickly as it had come.

In the end, Loki would either drive her away – or he would watch her grow old and succumb to the limitations of humanity. In the end, Sarina's heart would not be the only one broken.

"How far would you go for my son?"

It was Sarina's turn to be surprised. "…As far as it took."

"Do you think you could love him?" Frigga asked, "Answer me truthfully."

"Yes." Sarina found courage and looked up at Frigga. "I think I'm already beginning to."

Frigga nodded thoughtfully and then rose from her seat.

"I shall speak with him."

"Oh, no, please! You won't tell him, will you?"

"Only if you wish me to." She reassured her, "If you would rather that I keep this between you and me, then it will stay that way."

"I think that I should be the one to tell him myself."

"Then you will be," Frigga smiled. "But there are other matters I must bring to his attention. Thank you for your honesty. I hope you will consider joining me for a walk in the garden tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, I would love to." Sarina said, smiling back at her. "Thank you."

"Good day!"

"Good day, your majesty."

Frigga left with haste, determination surging through her as Sarina went back to staring out over the city, her mind on everything but the scenery before her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Another filler! I tried to find a way around it, but it had to be done. Before you begin reading, I feel you should know that I used some things from Thor: The Dark World, simply because it fit and went with the general flow of the story. I did change things around some because I had to fit Sarina into the plot, so don't be confused if it isn't how things happened in the movie. **_

_**Thank you again for all of your support - it's really amazing to me and it means so much. **_

_**{If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll answer them in the chapter intro!}**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

Loki was strolling aimlessly through the palace, listening to his brother prattle beside him. He had brought his woman here from Midgard – Jane was her name, he believed – and hadn't ceased talking about it since he had left her in the care of the medics.

"Something is inside her – Loki. Something that is not of earth. It… defends itself. Father was going to have her taken back, and the guards didn't even touch her before they were knocked to the ground. It was purely energy. I've never seen anything like it."

"Energy?'

"Whatever it is, brother, it is draining her. They say that she won't survive it."

They continued speaking, swapping theories left and right – only to be interrupted by the sudden and unexpected sight of their mother striding towards them with purpose. Thor saw the way her eyes were glued on Loki.

He leaned over ever so slightly. "She wants you."

Frigga reached them, looking less than amused – something that was ever so rare.

"Loki, I must speak with you."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Please, come walk with me."

Loki looked quickly over at Thor, who looked just as clueless as he felt. His brother didn't know anything. So, what was this? Why did she need to speak with him?

"Alright." Loki began to follow Frigga, only to turn and call to Thor, "I will find you later, brother!"

Thor gave him a final nod, only slightly wary, and Loki turned his full attention over to Frigga.

"You needed to speak with me?"

"Yes, I do. How have you been, Loki? It has been long since I have spoken to you."

"…Fine…"

"And how is Sarina as of late?"

Loki cast a suspicious glance at Frigga. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Since you're asking, I can already tell that you know that I haven't."

Frigga turned to him, with one eyebrow raised. "Would you care to tell me why?"

Loki, feeling cornered, did what came naturally to him in situations such as these.

He lied.

"I've grown tired of her."

"I know better."

"Do you?"

"You think me blind, Loki. I assure you, I couldn't be further from it."

Loki turned away from her. "I was wrong to bring her here."

"I disagree. I think Sarina is the best thing that has happened to you… and that you should face what you're feeling now instead of hiding from it – hiding from her."

"Hiding?" He hissed, suddenly irate, "You think me a coward?"

Frigga only looked at him. "Anyone will hide from the unknown, from the things that make them vulnerable. I only think you have this same fear."

"Tell me, what is it that I fear?"

"I think that you are afraid to love."

"Love is nothing but a foolish dream."

"Perhaps. But it is a dream _worth_ making a fool of yourself for. Your father -"

"He's not my father!"

"Then am I not your mother?"

"You're not."

Frigga gave a soft, sad laugh – stepping towards him. "You're always so perceptive, about everyone but yourself."

Before Loki could apologize, Frigga was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Before you read on, I used some more references from Thor: The Dark World (this is my disclaimer), though I did change some things around to suit the current situation. _**

**_And, I'm sor_****_ry in advance about the slight cliffhanger/sadness, but there's a light around every corner - keep that in mind! *unconvincing thumbs-up*_**

**_Thank you guys for your support, once again it means so much to me and I really, REALLY appreciate it! _**

_**{Any questions you have can be left in the reviews or you can PM me and I'll either message back or leave the answers in the chapter intro! Feel free to ask me anything regarding the story!}**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

Sarina had been in her room for hours – killing the time by reading. After speaking with Frigga, she felt more at ease. The Queen had a way of being brutally forthright, but at the same time was gentle and kind. It amazed Sarina, and she admired Frigga for it.

As she sat, lost in thought, a frantic knock sounded on her door. Confusion washed through her.

"Who is it?"

"Sarina, please, you must come quickly."

The voice belonged to Thor. Sarina jumped up from the desk, abandoning her book and ran for the door, wrenching it open. Thor's eyes met hers with such pain, that she felt herself on the verge of panicking.

"What's happened?"

"There was a fight amongst the prisoners. They were loose and romping about causing chaos. While I contained them, my mother… protected someone very dear to me at the cost of her own life."

Sarina stared at him in horror, but she realized suddenly that this wasn't his sole purpose in coming to get her. She had been so distracted by her talk with Frigga that she hadn't even noticed the anguish prodding at the back of her mind – the agony that didn't belong to her.

"Where is he?"

"Come with me." Thor led Sarina quickly and quietly down the adjacent corridor that led to Loki's quarters – speaking in a hushed tone as they walked.

"The Allfather is blinded by grief – if he sees you, Sarina, he will have you taken back to Midgard. I have a plan, but I need Loki. He won't listen to me – only you."

"How can you be sure he will listen to me?"

They came to a stop outside of Loki's door. "He trusts you."

"This plan. Is it dangerous?"

"Yes."

"For him, Thor. Is it dangerous for him?"

"It's dangerous for all of us. If we are caught before we leave Asgard, we will be charged with treason and sentenced to death."

"I won't do it."

"Sarina, please."

Something in his eyes made her hesitate. "Why is it so important to you?"

"If I don't do this, Asgard will fall to darkness and the woman that I love will perish. They already took my mother from me. I cannot let them take what I have left."

With a small nod, she spoke. "Open the door, now. Please."

Sarina held back, letting Thor enter first.

A bitter chuckle reached her ears. "Thor. Come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

Sarina stepped in the room and saw that Loki was standing only inches from Thor, his features etched in anger.

"Loki, enough. No more illusions." Thor murmured.

Loki sighed softly before the image before Sarina melted away, revealing something that brought tears to her eyes. The room was destroyed, all the furniture broken. Books were torn in two and glass had been shattered. Loki sat against the back wall, his clothes disheveled, his hair wild, and from where Sarina was standing, she thought she saw blood.

"Now you see me, brother."

Sarina stepped around Thor so that Loki could see her. It was one of the first and only times he had looked at her straight on since their kiss.

"Get her out of here." Loki whispered, still looking at Sarina.

"Loki…" She took a step forward. "Please."

"Get her out."

Thor shook his head. "No."

"GET HER OUT!" Loki screamed.

Sarina didn't flinch. She walked over and leaned down beside him, taking his hands in hers. She sat down and looked into his eyes.

"I am so sorry." She whispered.

Loki closed his eyes and slumped back against the wall, giving up his pretenses and giving over to his grief. Sarina only held his hands, but it was just as if she was holding him in her arms. It comforted him in ways he would never be able to explain. He could hear her breathe and feel her warmth and see her face. It was more than enough.

Thor couldn't wait any longer. "I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard, and I will grant it to you. Vengeance."

"What makes you think you can trust me?"

Sarina watched Thor carefully, thinking back to Loki's attack on New York – the story that Tony and Bruce had told her almost becoming a reality in her mind.

"I don't. Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I will kill you."

Sarina turned on him viciously. "_That_ was not what you said to me."

Loki squeezed her hands gently, gazing levelly at his brother. A small smile curved the corners of his mouth.

"Hmm. When do we start?"

* * *

When Loki felt he could get up and move around, he fixed his appearance quickly and took Sarina's hand – leading her out the door as they followed Thor.

"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Wouldn't you rather punch your way out?"

"If you keep talking, I might."

"OVER HERE!"

Sarina jumped, grabbing Loki's arm as they all swiveled around to see six or eight guards running for them from the hallways above.

She turned to Loki. "Go."

"What?"

"You heard me!" She shouted. "You'll be charged with treason if they catch you!"

Thor looked over to see Sif leading Jane towards him, like they had planned. He looked back at Sarina and Loki – the pain evident in them both.

"Why are you doing this?" Loki murmured, ignoring the sound of boots stomping down the stairs towards them.

"This is what you do for the people you love." She said softly. "You let them go."

"STOP!" The guards yelled.

Sarina gave Loki a small smile. "Go."

"_Loki_." Thor hissed as Jane joined them, "We must go, _now_."

"I'm sorry…" Loki whispered. He held Sarina's gaze for another moment. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her forehead. Sarina closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were all gone.

* * *

It had been only a day since Thor and Loki had escaped with Jane. Odin was seething – pacing around Sarina. No matter what he had said or threatened her with – she hadn't reacted. Loki was safe now… for now. Nothing else mattered.

"Where have they gone? TELL ME!" He slammed his hands on the table in front of her.

Sarina stared straight ahead, refusing to give in. After another moment of silence, Odin spoke.

"Take her back to Midgard and leave her there."

"Yes, my lord."

Rough hands dragged Sarina out of her seat and towards the Bifrost. She couldn't bring herself to care. All that she cared about was Loki's presence in the back of her mind – growing stronger the more she focused on it. Strain came through the bond – adrenaline. There was sudden fear in his mind that sent chills down her spine.

What was happening? The fear subsided and then there was only calm… Was it over?

Sarina's mind suddenly felt like it was on fire. There was shock and pain and panic – enough to cause Sarina to feel like she was on the verge of panicking herself.

_Loki? Loki, answer me._

_Forgive me, Sarina…_

His voice was weak – fading from her mind.

_LOKI!_

His presence faded from her mind completely and she knew what had happened without much thought at all.

Loki was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi guys, this is another short chapter! I'm sorry about that, but with Loki out of the picture for right now - I needed to sort of catch you up on Sarina before I moved on. This weekend is a bit crazy for me - babysitting, packing for a move, and trying to write is kind of difficult. So, this will be the only chapter I post this weekend MOST LIKELY if I don't post Sunday afternoon or evening. I'll try and tie everything together soon so that things will pick up again. **_

_**Thank you again for all of your support, you guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

In the lab, Tony paced back and forth.

"Can you hurry?"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "I'm doing the best I can."

"Well, your best isn't good enough!" Tony snapped.

Natasha lounged lazily on one of the counter tops, Clint standing beside her as they chatted softly. Only Steve acknowledged Tony's reaction.

"We're all worried about her." He murmured to Tony. "Banner _is_ trying. That's what you have to keep in mind."

"_Are_ you worried? Thing One and Thing Two over there don't seem too concerned!"

Clint scowled. "What are we supposed to do, Stark? Sarina is worlds away and we have no way of getting to her."

Before Tony could get worked up enough to start yelling – the skylight above them was shattered with a rainbow-like beam.

"Holy _shit_!"

When the panic subsided along with the ray of light – they could see two things. A giant rune burned into the linoleum floor, and Sarina.

She stood there, shaking, before she was able to lift her gaze to see her friends.

"Tony…"

Tony ran for her – catching her just as her knees gave out. As his arms wrapped around her, she began sobbing.

"You're okay." He murmured, scooping her up, "You're alright now."

Steve's first thought was that Sarina needed a medic, that she might be hurt. But he could see that the only thing hurting was her heart.

"I want to go home." She sniffed. "Someone take me home."

"We'll take you home." Tony told her, and she closed her eyes.

He turned to Bruce – "Tell Fury she's back. Tell him what happened and then meet me over at Stark Tower. I'm taking her to her apartment – and then I'm calling Pepper."

Banner nodded and left the room to go and find Fury. Tony turned to Steve next.

"Capsicle, you're coming with me."

"Let me carry her. You can call Pepper on the way out."

Tony thought about it and handed Sarina over to Steve. She didn't protest. Honestly, she didn't _care_. What was left to care about?

"Bonnie, Clyde, I trust you can take care of the gibberish burned into the floor?"

Natasha hopped down from the counter. "We'll stay here and keep you updated on what they find. Okay?"

"Thanks."

She gave him a slight nod, and he left – Steve in tow carrying Sarina. Tony immediately dialed Pepper as soon as they got in a cab.

Steve could hear them talking – but his worry for Sarina was taking over everything else. She was quiet now, but tears still leaked from her eyes.

She stared out of the window, still halfway in Steve's arms, her eyes glued to the sky. It was clear that whatever had happened had eventually been wonderful… but had ended tragically.

"London?"

Steve snapped out of his reverie and focused now on Tony's hushed conversation with Pepper.

"What would Thor be doing in London? Where's…." Understanding settled on the inventor's face and then sadness. "Can you meet us at Sarina's apartment? I can't leave her alone like this."

Pepper agreed and Tony ended the call. He looked over at Steve and then at Sarina before shaking his head.

Steve understood – a sad sigh passing his lips. No matter how much he might hate Loki – he would never have wanted this for Sarina. He would never wish this on anyone, and rightly so.

He went into the ocean with the Tessaract and came out seventy years later to learn that Peggy, the woman he had loved, had long since passed away.

It was the worst thing that he had ever faced.

* * *

The cab was still silent as they pulled up at Sarina's apartment. Tony got out and jogged around the side to open the door for Steve and Sarina.

"We're here." Steve murmured. "I'm going to carry you inside now."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck so that he could lift her more easily. They walked to the entrance where Pepper was waiting for Tony, two overnight bags over her shoulders.

"I brought us both a bag so that we wouldn't have to leave her in the morning to go and get clothes."

"Thank you." Tony murmured.

"Of course." Pepper said, kissing him on the cheek. "You need to be with your friend right now."

Tony smiled wanly and then seemed to remember something. "Oh, _damn_."

Steve looked at him, "What?"

"Sarina?"

Sarina looked over at Tony as he spoke her name, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you happen to have your key?"

Fresh tears filled her eyes as she realized she didn't. Tony saw her on the verge of another meltdown and quickly tried to right it.

"It's okay, Sarina, it's alright. We'll get the doorman to let us in."

Pepper shot a look at Tony, but said nothing. She knew that the possibilities of the doorman letting them in – strangers who might or might not be who they said they were – were slim to none.

Steve carried Sarina up to the doors and addressed the man standing beside them.

"Our friend left her key in her apartment, do you think you could let us in?"

"Sorry, sir. There's nothing I can do. If I don't recognize her – she doesn't get in."

"Look, _pal_," Tony hissed, "Open the doors or I will."

"Is that so?"

Tony gazed at him, his eyes alight at the thrill of a challenge. Pepper knew that look well and felt dread begin to build within her. That look meant trouble.

"Try me."

The doorman swallowed, not used to being threatened apparently. "Name, please."

"Tony Stark."

"Oh, um – Mr. Stark! I didn't… um… recognize you sir. I really needed the lady's name."

"For future reference, you have mine."

"Stark." Steve warned softly.

Tony, satisfied with his work, finally answered. "Sarina Baker."

The doors opened promptly with more hurried apologies on behalf of the confusion. They walked swiftly down the corridor, led by the landlord, and Pepper leaned over to Tony.

"You have really got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Tony. Threatening people with your position and power. It isn't fair."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Tony."

He sighed. "They wouldn't have let us in otherwise."

It was Pepper's turn to acknowledge that in a way, he had done what was best. "I know… I know."

The landlord opened the door and held it so that they could all walk in. Sarina's apartment was very nice. The kitchen was modern and she had leather furniture and really, everything she had wanted.

Everything she had wanted before Asgard. Before him.

"Where's your room?"

"The couch is fine." Sarina whispered.

Steve obliged and sat her gently on the soft couch before going to root around to find her a few pillows and some blankets. He had a feeling she wouldn't be moving around very much.

He found what he needed and brought it back to her before turning to Tony and Pepper.

"If I leave, can you keep an eye on her?"

Tony held up his and Pepper's overnight bags. "Got it covered, Cap."

With one last look at Sarina, Steve nodded and left the apartment.

"Now… food…" Tony began rummaging through Sarina's cabinets and fridge, muttering under his breath. "All of this stuff is expired."

"That tends to happen when you leave for almost three months." Pepper said softly.

"Have you got cash?"

"A little. Do you?"

Tony nodded. "Italian, Chinese, shawarma?"

Pepper turned to Sarina. "Do you want anything?"

Sarina shook her head and then went still once more. Tony and Pepper exchanged worried glances before Pepper went to find a phone so that she could order shawarma.

Sarina looked back at Tony who was leaning against the kitchen counter. "Will you close the blinds?"

He glanced over towards the windows where the sun was shining in cheerily. "Are you sure?"

"Please. Just close them."

Tony sighed softly and crossed the room. The blinds closed, blocking out the sunlight and the sky from her view.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi everybody! I'm sorry it took this long for me to post! I would have posted at least three chapters this weekend, but my family had other ideas for me. But posting will most likely pick up again - though this is as far as I am currently, so the chapters will be short until I get a little ahead in my writing. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy and I am really going to work at getting the action kicked up a notch! Thank you so much for your support - you seriously don't know how much that means to me. **_

_**{For any questions - PM me or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll answer them in the chapter intro! Thanks!}**_

_**Stay fabulous! **_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

Later, Tony sat in a chair across from her and watched her as she dozed on the couch. He was so wired that he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes to try, he worried and fretted and imagined horrible scenarios in which Sarina wandered out of the door and into the street or out onto the balcony and 'tripped'.

He couldn't stand it, so here he was. He'd even tried reading while he sat, but the moment he took his eyes off of her – the paralyzing fear was back. It was irritating, but at the same time Tony thought that it was somewhat well placed.

Sarina had been beamed to Asgard, apparently had eventually fallen in love, interrogated, sent back here – and the person she had loved was dead. Loki. It was hard for Tony to wrap his mind around because the Loki he'd met was so volatile and heartless.

But, knowing Sarina as he did, Tony reasoned that there had to be more to the guy than he'd shown, or his friend wouldn't be in this kind of pain.

"Tony?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the hall. In the dark, he could see that Pepper was looking at him.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't."

"What time is it?"

He pretended to check his watch. "I lost count after two."

"Tony."

"What?"

"Stop worrying and come to bed."

"I think I'm just going to stay with her."

Pepper leaned against the wall sleepily. "Do you want me to sit up with you?"

"No, you go back to sleep."

She didn't put up much of an argument and nodded before slipping back down the hall and into Sarina's room.

* * *

As noon of the following day rolled around – Midgard was in for a shock.

Thor was back. Malekith was defeated and Thor had returned to New York to be with Jane Foster. He had given up his birthright, left his home, and now he was with the one person he wanted. She was wonderful, but the ache of his losses echoed in him constantly. He wondered if Sarina knew about his brother. If his mother had been right about the bond, she had known instantly. Still, some part of him wondered if he shouldn't visit her and tell her himself.

"Thor?"

He turned and found that Jane was standing behind him. She reached out and put a hand softly on his back. "Is there anything I can do?"

Thor shook his head. "Though, there is something I must do. I will be back shortly, Jane."

"Okay. Take Darcy's phone – I'll call you later and make sure you can find your way back."

Darcy ceased munching on her cereal at the table – "What?"

"It's just for a little while, Darcy." Jane held out her hand for the phone.

"If you lose it – you pay for it." She muttered grumpily.

"Understood." Thor said softly and, kissing Jane, he left the apartment.

* * *

Pepper had gone out to relieve herself with a day of much needed retail therapy and Tony, meanwhile, was dozing in the same chair he had kept his previous vigil in the night before.

Sarina watched him with the faintest hint of her old amusement. She was propped up on the couch, reading a book and her eyes kept wandering over to the inventor.

Tony would never admit it, but she knew that he cared. Beneath the sarcasm and quick wit, he had a huge heart and just didn't like to show it. Though, if this wasn't showing it – she didn't know what was.

He had brought her home, stayed with her – and she was pretty sure he hadn't slept a wink. The snoring that was coming from the chair was too heavy to indicate he'd gotten any previous rest. The sound caused, for only a second, a hint of a smile to play on her lips.

Sarina had awoken to find Pepper gone and Tony snoozing. She looked towards the windows now, but found that the light was still blocked off from entering them. She didn't really know how she felt about that.

Yesterday, she had only wanted to stare at the sky on her way back to her apartment – willing herself to go back and somehow find - by some miracle – Loki waiting for her on the Bifrost. When she arrived, looking out through her window had caused her so much pain that she had made Tony close them.

Now, she dreaded opening them and looking up to the sky again – only to feel the same abandon as the day before. But with the windows closed, she felt caged and even more separated from Loki than she knew she was, if that was possible.

He was gone…

As she was just about to succumb to the darkness that came with her overwhelming sense of sadness, a knock came at her door. Sarina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she rose from the couch and walked lightly to the door so she didn't wake Tony.

Without much hesitation, she opened the door – thinking at the last moment about what she must look like.

To her surprise, Thor stood in front of her.

"Thor?"

"Sarina… I came…" He didn't know how to finish.

It was only then that he noticed her tear stained cheeks and the disarray she seemed to be in – the emotional distress. She knew.

She pressed her lips together to keep them from trembling. "Come in?"

He nodded and stepped in the apartment as she closed the door behind them.

"Tony is sleeping in the living room."

Thor shot her a look that let her know he was completely lost.

"He brought me home when Heimdall returned me here – well, he and Steve. Tony wouldn't leave me. Pepper stayed, too. She's out… well, I don't know where she is." Sarina spoke quietly, not very invested in the words she was saying.

"That was very kind of them."

"Yes, it was…" She seemed to think of something. "Um, how did you find me?"

"This place, do you mean?"

"Yes. How did you find my apartment?"

"Jane looked you up in that book with numbers and found your address. I came as soon as I could."

"So, you're staying with Jane?"

"Yes." Thor allowed himself a small smile. "I will be staying here on Midgard."

"Staying as in _staying_?" This had caught Sarina's attention.

"I relinquished the right to the throne. Loki was far better suited to rule than I ever was – in his own way. He had a different perspective, a different understanding of the way a people should be governed… before everything else."

The mention of Loki's name made Sarina's heart squeeze sickeningly, but she was curious now. That wouldn't get in her way of asking more questions. "You mean before the Tessaract?"

"Yes. Before the Tessaract."

"I knew it…" She muttered. "I knew he couldn't have done that…"

"What do you mean?"

"I had a theory when Stark and Banner first told me the details about the attack on New York. The Tessaract controlled Barton and Selvig, correct?"

"Correct."

"Loki's scepter, when it touched over their hearts…planted something in them. It governed them and took over their control. Selvig fought it when he built in a way to collapse the portal – so some of the original consciousness remained, but not enough to make that much of a difference. But also, it changed the color of their eyes. The Tessaract transferred its energy into them and fed off of the darkness that was in their deepest of thoughts." Sarina thought for a moment. "Thor, where did Loki get that scepter?"

"From a being called the Other."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Not enough to give you credible information. Why do you ask?"

"It changed the color of Selvig's and Barton's eyes, right? I knew Loki when his eyes were emerald green. I did a little digging through Tony's phone…" Sarina blushed, guilty, "While he was sleeping this morning and I watched some of the footage that he had stored on his phone. Loki's eyes were blue. Granted, not as blue as both Selvig and Barton, but still. It wasn't controlling him directly, but what if it was feeding off of his emotions? He had just come from Asgard after you destroyed the Bifrost. He was wounded, depressed, betrayed, and most of all he was angry."

"You think that my brother was not truly responsible for his actions?"

"In a way, yes. I don't think he had a choice. No matter what, whether this thing was controlling him or not – he could have feared for his life. No one ever considered that. I looked through some of the reports along with the footage I saw, and no one ever considered that."

"Do you believe he was punished wrongly?"

"I'm not saying that he wasn't partly behind that, but the evidence is undeniable. That wasn't _all_ him."

"My father must be made aware of this."

"It's too late, Thor." Sarina's voice was barely above a whisper. "It's too late now."

"Then you must tell Fury."

"What could he do now?"

"I have had suspicions in the past that S.H.I.E.L.D was lying to us to get the initiates to do as they wished. This might confirm that. And I want Loki's name to be cleared – however much it can be. But Sarina, if S.H.I.E.L.D is lying to the initiates, then none of us are truly safe. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"That S.H.I.E.L.D could be its own enemy?"

"And our enemy. The initiates know too much about it to be exempt from the downfall if you are right about this."

"So what do we do?"

Tony stood up from the chair sleepily and stretched before he turned to them. With a mischievous grin, he raised his hand. "I know a guy."

Sarina shook her head.

"You would want in on this."

"I'm already in on it. It involves me, doesn't it? Really, it involves all of us. I say we grab the gang and figure it out _without_ dragging Fury into it."

"Why without Fury?"

"Sarina, he's the one who feeds us all information. There's no one higher than Fury. He's his own boss. He is the one who is purposefully pitting us against these people with phony intel."

"It isn't completely false."

"Well, it obviously isn't one hundred percent true, either."

She stared into Tony's chocolate brown eyes, filled with some sort of mad determination. He hated being lied to, she knew that, but this was practically a suicide mission. They _worked_ for S.H.I.E.L.D. How could they go behind Fury's back and come out on top?

"What do you suggest we do? Give me a solid plan…" Sarina let out a breath, "And I'm in. Whatever it is. I just need something to go on."

"Brainpower, my dear Watson. Brainpower is what we need."

"Keep going."

"Like I said, I know a guy. Have some faith, Baker. It's really insulting." Tony mock pouted and Thor rolled his eyes.

Whatever Tony had in mind, it was sure to be _very _interesting - and Sarina, though grieving constantly even as she spoke, was determined to find out the truth. Between the three of them, and whoever else they recruited from the initiates, they would find out what S.H.I.E.L.D was hiding. Every dark and dirty secret would be uncovered and Loki's name would be cleared...

Sarina closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to fight away the pain.

This wasn't going to be easy, but nothing ever is.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The plot thickens! My imagination ran wild, so I typed furiously while inspiration was still there. This is the longest chapter I've posted yet in the story - and hopefully you won't be too confused. If you are, feel free to PM me and ask so I can clear everything up! Honestly, I didn't even know where I was going with this until I was nearly done. It was sort of strange, but also really fun so I went with it.**_

_**I hope you guys like it! Feedback is much appreciated!**_

_**One more thing! Romanos, the planet, is totally fictional. I used a planet name generator on Google because I was so blocked and that was what resulted. Don't let that confuse you. Like I said, I went with it.**_

_**Stay cool!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

One week later, Sarina had been able to drag herself out of bed and get ready for work. Tony and Pepper had stopped staying with her all through the night, leaving in the late evening and arriving after work the next day to give her some company.

Today was different.

Tony burst into Sarina's apartment as she munched quietly on a bagel at the kitchen table.

She glanced up at him, slightly startled as he walked in wagging a spare key in the air.

"Please, no need to get up on my account." He said with a playful grin as she sat completely still. "I'll be around all day."

"What are you doing here? And why do you have a key?"

"I'm here to escort you to work, madam." He replied, giving her a sweeping bow. "And… let me see if I can get this right…" Tony cleared his throat, preparing to mimic her. "'If you don't want me to drag your ass to work every day, then you shouldn't have given me this.'"

"I didn't."

"Same principal." He grumbled.

Sarina gave him a small smile and finished her bagel. "Fine."

"I see you're dressed! Wow. Without a single word from me. Are you telepathic?"

She laughed. "No, and for your information Mr. High-and-Mighty, I was going to go to work today anyway. I'm ready for something else to do besides… you know, sulking."

"Ah. Well, your carriage awaits milady."

Sarina stood from the table grabbing her purse, and Tony offered her his arm which she took with a good-natured roll of her eyes.

"So, how's Pepper?"

"She's great – stressing over _everything_ as usual." Tony's lips curled up into a loving smirk. "She's worried about you, naturally. So is the gang."

"They haven't come by to see me."

"I told them to give you space."

"Thank you. I wasn't really in any shape to be crowded or fussed over."

"I know. You still aren't – not really."

"Not really." She murmured back. "Anyway. How's the lab? Is the rune out of the floor now?"

Tony's mood turned dark. "Yep."

They reached the street and hopped in a cab, heading for HQ. Sarina studied him quietly, realizing that something was off.

"What did they do?"

"Fury brought in a team and literally cut it out of the floor. He wouldn't tell us anything about what he was going to do with it. He just cut it out, took it away, and another group came in and fixed the floor. It's been bothering everyone."

"Have you told Natasha and Clint about the theory yet?"

"Banner and Rogers, too. They're all in – they want to air Fury's dirty laundry as much as we do."

"So, what now?"

"Really, that's up to you. It was your theory, so this is your op. What you think we should do to proceed, we'll do it. Ball's in your court, Baker."

Sarina nodded thoughtfully as they pulled up at work. Tony threw an arm around her shoulders and prodded her towards the door.

"If they bother you, shoot me a look – I'll deal with it."

Sarina stopped walking, pulling Tony to a stop. "I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can. Be your normal feisty self and you'll make it."

A smile turned up the corners of her mouth. "Yes sir."

"Let's go."

He didn't give her another chance to protest before he pushed her into the building. She didn't look around, fearing the pity in everyone's eyes might push her over the edge. Tony hurried her towards the lab, leading the way when he saw that her eyes were glued to the floor.

He stared down the curious faces that watched her as they passed, making some blush and turn away. If he wasn't in protective overdrive – he might have smirked. When they reached the lab, Sarina collapsed in a chair gratefully, immediately putting her head in her hands. She hardly noticed the initiates, all gathered by Bruce's workstation.

She looked towards the doorway, where Tony leaned, his worry making creases in his forehead. "Is it too late to go home?" She asked.

"A little."

"Damn."

Tony cleared his throat and nodded towards the back of the room. Her eyes widened in slight horror when she saw _everyone_. Steve was watching her closely, Natasha and Clint standing some ways off from them in their own little group, and Bruce was leaning over a microscope. Well, he had been until Sarina had walked in.

"Hi." He called, giving a slightly awkward wave.

Steve shot him a look and he shook his head. Bruce didn't know what he should say, or what she would be able to hear without being reminded of Loki. He was virtually terrified. Sarina was one of his closest friends, but now he felt like he didn't know her at all.

"Hey." She said quietly. "I didn't know you guys were here."

"Monday through Friday, nine to five." Bruce joked weakly.

It was good enough. Sarina gave him a small smile, a great achievement for Bruce.

When no one spoke, she lapsed back into silence, staring at the too bright replacement flooring that they had laid where the rune used to be. The fact that it was new was obvious against the scuffed and dulled floor around it.

"Sarina?"

"Hmm?" She tore her eyes away, feeling tears waiting to spring into her eyes the longer she thought about Asgard.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "So, should we all… talk?"

"Smooth." Tony mouthed from behind Sarina.

Red spread over Steve's cheeks. It was obvious to Sarina that no one knew what to say to her.

"Guys… you don't have to do this. The support group thing… if you don't know what to say, don't worry about it. I'm… _not_ fine, but I'll be better if we can just focus on something else."

They nodded uneasily before slipping into their routines, leaving her be. She had to admit that she was extremely relieved that they were working instead of staring at her like something broken beyond repair. The pity was bothering her. Maybe it had been too soon to come back.

Tony sat down beside her, dragging another chair with him and propping his feet up in it.

"You're not going to do something sciency?"

"They've got it covered." Tony sighed lazily. "Besides, I'd rather have a rather stimulating conversation about… well, what is it you want to talk about?"

She laughed softly. "I'm content to sit here, thanks."

"You sure? One time offer."

"Positive. Go do something productive."

He shook his head. "Nah. Oh! Speaking of sciency, I put JARVIS to work hacking Fury's computer."

"You did _what_?!" She squeaked, feeling anxiety seize her in its iron claws.

"JARVIS is hacking Fury's private case files. You know, you might need to get that checked out." He motioned to his ears, "That could be a problem in the future."

"I heard you just fine, Tony. That was the problem. What are you thinking!?"

"It's not like he keeps a frilly journal that we can just steal and read, Sarina. If he's hiding anything, it's in those files."

Sarina ran a hand through her hair. "We haven't even talked about this as a team yet!"

"It's called being proactive. I took the initiative and gave myself the green light to gather information."

She groaned. "Tony."

"I regret nothing."

"I know."

As she ordered herself to relax, boots could be heard coming down the hall. It sounded like only one person, but Sarina could feel her blood pressure rising – thinking that it could be Fury.

A blonde head poked in the room and grinned at Sarina. She gave a soft sigh of relief, smiling back at Thor.

"I thought I might find you here." He said, yanking the chair Tony's feet were in away from him only to spin it around and sit in it.

"Hey!" Tony whined, startled as his feet plummeted to the floor.

Thor waved him off and looked at Sarina. "I have just come from Jane's lab."

"Oh?"

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Tony's phone chimed and he held up a finger.

"Hold that thought."

He checked it while Sarina and Thor stared at him, their impatience growing. Tony gave a low whistle and his signature smirk plastered itself to his lips.

"JARVIS, you have outdone yourself."

"What?" Sarina asked, suddenly curious. "What did he find?"

"Look at this, Sarina. It's an entire underground network… there's a whole other branch of S.H.I.E.L.D that we didn't know about…" Tony's eyes widened. "No."

"_WHAT_?!" Thor and Sarina asked simultaneously.

"You remember the night you told Thor about your theory, right? About the Other?"

"Yes… wait, I thought you were asleep…"

"I was, until you started talking. Whispering isn't your strong suit – either of you." He said, staring pointedly at Thor. "Anyway, look."

Tony handed Sarina his phone and she came face to face with a file all about the Other. Her hand flew over her mouth. S.H.I.E.L.D had known the entire time about the power of the Tessaract. They had played right into the hands of the Other and couldn't get away. Loki was collateral damage.

"Fury knew…" She whispered, ice shooting through her veins, "They all knew and they wanted us to go in blindly and destroy the evidence we didn't even know was there."

"There's more."

"What more could there be?" Thor asked, anger resonating in his voice. "My brother was set up and the battle on New York was staged so that they could sweep their careless mistake under the rug."

The group around the lab table had fallen silent and was listening to the conversation, betrayed and ill.

Steve walked over and leaned against the wall, but still looked too rigid to keep up the pretense of being even slightly relaxed. "Finish, Stark."

"The rune burned into the floor," Tony tapped on a picture and held it up so that they could see. "was from the Bifrost, as we all know. But look at where they sent it."

"Romanos…" Thor murmured, "How in the world did they get it to Romanos?"

A low, sinister laugh filled the room.

"How indeed?" It asked, seemingly from everywhere.

The Avengers were instantly on alert, and even Sarina was too intrigued to sit still. She rose from her chair, trying to pinpoint the sound.

"Who are you?" Thor hissed, "Speak!"

"I know your sibling, young prince." The voice hissed softly.

"Your name."

"You know it."

Sarina looked around again, "The Other?"

"Clever girl…" The voice sounded as if it was whispering in her ear and she jumped, colliding with Steve. His arms held her close, protecting her.

"Just what pact do you have with Nick Fury? What interest is he to you?"

"My interests are simple, really… and she has become one of them."

Steve tightened his grip on Sarina, as if that would help when this benevolent god decided to take her.

"Why?" Thor asked, fighting down his fear. He had promised himself that he would look after Sarina in his brother's absence. There would be nothing he could do if the Other took her to Romanos. It was further than even Heimdall could see and there was no way known to the Asgardians of reaching those planets that bordered the outer rim of the universe. The Bifrost couldn't take them there – much as they might try. It could never penetrate the surface of the planet and in the end, whoever had tried to journey there had been returned to Asgard without success.

Romanos was a super earth, known for its high gravity and extensive cave systems. Even if Thor could get onto the planet, he would never find Sarina in those caves. It was simply impossible.

"She's clever, far too clever – as your brother once was. She will be of great use to me."

Sarina closed her eyes and tried desperately to calm her heart, pounding in her head and making her skin burn. She felt like she did that first night on Asgard with Loki – when she had fainted.

If she lost consciousness now… would she dream of him? Would she see those emerald eyes again, looking at her with that ever present gleam of mischief?

She wanted that more than anything. For just one moment, she found that she could lose herself in the beating of her heart – and for just one moment, the arms around her felt like Loki's.

Sarina's heart finally slowed and she took quiet, deep breaths – her illusions shattering. Reality hit her and there was nothing she could do to hide from it.

"What do you want of her?" Thor growled, stepping in front of Sarina protectively.

She noticed that everyone had shifted so that she was in the middle of a protective circle with Steve, who held her close as if he could hide her from the harm looming on the horizon.

"Leverage."

"Leverage?"

"Fury has no use of me." Sarina said quietly, knowing he could hear.

"Child, do you truly not know your heritage?"

"My heritage?" Sarina's eyes flicked around the group, all of them confused. All of them but one. "Tony?"

"Sarina… when JARVIS pulled the files from Fury's computer – what I showed you wasn't the only thing that he found."

Thor looked back at Tony, eyes accusing. "What _did_ you find?"

"Sarina, Fury did hire you for a reason. You were hired because of your birthright."

"Get to the point, Tony."

"You were born on Alfheim to Freyr. You're one of the light elves, Sarina."

"Alfheim…" Thor murmured, "I should have known. The signs were there, but I was too foolish to see them."

"What do you mean?" Sarina turned to Thor, her eyes wide.

"You saw good in my brother when I believed there to be none. You gave him a chance – granted it was a rocky start, but you gave him love. Your kindness and eventual patience with him was one sign. Another was, pardon me Sarina, your exceptional beauty."

Sarina turned red as a beet, her cheeks burning.

"And yet another was your love of nature. You spent your days in the garden whenever you could, soaking in the fresh air. I heard from Loki how you panicked your first night on Asgard – when you thought you were cut off from the outside."

"But… that's just _me_! It doesn't mean I'm one of the light elves."

"Do you not notice how nature thrives in your presence, Sarina?"

She grasped for an explanation. "It's just… I don't…"

"Sarina, it's all here." Tony murmured. "You aren't human."

"That still doesn't explain why Fury wanted me here."

Thor thought for a moment. "Did Loki ever tell you about the bond?"

"Bond? What bond?"

"Could you ever feel him in your mind? His emotions, thoughts?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"My mother called it being soul bound. Somehow, when Loki joined with your mind – the bond sensed more potential and bound your souls together. You can sense each emotion through the magnification in the mind of the other person. You can sense love, lust, danger, fear – all of these things that the other might be experiencing. It binds you together in every way possible. I'd never seen it, only heard of it in old stories and legends my mother used to speak of. Then Loki found you…" Thor looked towards Tony, willing him to finish.

"Sarina, Fury hired you because the Other told S.H.I.E.L.D you were his weakness. You were brought here to bring him down – only they found you too late. This was all supposed to happen before New York. Loki knew things about Fury that could have ruined him and Fury wanted him out of the picture. That's where you came in… that's why Fury never looked for you when Loki took you."

She shook her head, tears swimming in her eyes. "This is insane."

"It seems I underestimated you mortals," The Other mused, "All of you – clever."

"You'd better believe it." Tony grumbled, resenting the unwanted input.

Sarina was still processing. "If I was born on Alfheim, how did I end up here?"

"I was a boy when Freyr's child was taken from Alfheim – I remember it well." Thor said. "The realms were frantic, searching high and low, but the child was never found. They believed that the dark elves of Svartalfheim had stolen her, but once searched, the realm was barren. There are planets – other realms that were suspected. Heimdall cannot see them and the Bifrost cannot reach them, so eventually the people gave the child up for dead."

"You're saying I was taken?"

"Yes. By whom, I do not know. But if the file says that you are indeed the confirmed daughter of Freyr… lift up your hair."

"What?"

"Your hair. Lift your hair away from your neck and turn around."

She did as Thor asked, thouroghly confused now. What did her neck have to do with anything?

"It's true. You have the mark."

"Mark? What mark?"

"The royal mark of Alfheim. It is in the shape of Yggdrasil – the tree of life, and almost imperceptible to the human eye. If I had not been searching for it, I would have not seen it."

Sarina turned around and let her hair fall down past her shoulders once more, biting her lip.

"Now you know…" Said the Other, "And now you will never return to Freyr."

Sarina gripped Steve's arm as he pulled her close again – mouth set in a grim line.

"You took me."

"Yes. I hid you here, knowing that one day your foolish prince would find you and that through his love, Asgard would fall to its knees in ruin. You may be beautiful, but beauty ruins, dear princess, it corrupts and changes and gives way to decay. I merely waited for the right time to retrieve you."

"Monster!" Sarina screamed, "Come out and look me in the eyes! Face me, you coward!"

The voice turned cold – vicious. "I would not say such things if I were you."

"Show yourself to me." She hissed, anger pumping through her.

"Very well. As her highness commands."

What happened next made her blood run cold. Sarina wished that she had never opened her mouth…

Standing in front of her was a form too ruined and terrible to truly be real. She wished with all of her heart that he wasn't. The skin was gray and stretched, like leather. His face was shielded by a hood, but she could see clearly his pointed teeth – seemingly stained red by blood.

His fingers seemed to curl into talons and she noticed immediately that the Other had an extra thumb on each hand, adding to the overall creep factor.

For a moment, she only stared along with the rest of her friends, but then he lunged – moving too fast for their eyes.

Before anyone could react, he reached out and grabbed Sarina's arm – and just like that, they disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

_**This chapter just goes right into the story - don't let that confuse you! Just go with it. I couldn't write another page without, well, someone, so I caved. You'll see what I mean :) **_

_**Okay, I have a huge thank you that goes out to MangaMagic - your reviews have made my day for the past two days! Another huge thank you goes out to all of my readers - you guys are awesome!**_

_**If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message and ask! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

On Asgard, one of the guards bolted upright from their post.

"Erik!" Another guard called to him, "Are you alright?"

The guard didn't answer – forgetting that Erik was the name he answered to now, running down the hall at lightning speed. He had to get to Heimdall. Oh, they would all hate him for this. Hate him so much… but they wouldn't exactly be surprised. Lying had always come naturally to him.

The guard reached the stables – a horse was necessary if he was to make record time to the Bifrost. Sleipnir snorted happily as he approached, but then fell silent. The horse could sense the terror rolling off of him in waves. Odin wouldn't exactly approve of this, but it was only _borrowing_.

He mounted Sleipnir and burst out of the stables, the Bifrost becoming closer and closer with each second. But even so, it seemed too slow. It seemed that Sleipnir was carrying him away from the Bifrost instead of toward it, though he knew that it was not so.

She needed him. She was in danger.

Sleipnir came to a stop right in front of Heimdall's platform, soliciting a level stare from the guardian. He stood still and said nothing until the guard had slipped from the horse's back and was standing in front of him.

"I was wondering when you would come." Heimdall murmured.

A sigh escaped Erik's lips, and the illusion melted away in a flash of green. Standing there in Erik's place was Loki.

"How did you know?"

"You insult me." Heimdall chuckled. "I've known you your whole life."

"Heimdall, no one else must know."

"Why do you think I've kept quiet?"

Loki nodded before getting down to business. "It's Sarina, Heimdall. When I slipped into the illusion of being Erik, I planted the illusion in her mind that our bond had broken – to keep up the pretense of being lost to her. But something is wrong. Tell me, can you see her?"

Heimdall looked out into the stars, brows furrowing in confusion. He couldn't find her, though he could see her friends along with Thor, frantic. Something had happened to her.

After another moment of searching, Heimdall spoke. "You must go down to Midgard."

"Why? Can you not see her?"

"No, I cannot."

Heimdall inserted his sword into the Bifrost and it began to align.

"Be warned," Heimdall called over the sound, "I shall uphold my sacred oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, my gate will remain shut and you will be left to perish."

"Must you say that every time?"

"It is good to keep in mind."

Loki couldn't say another word before he was beamed to Midgard.

* * *

There was so much shouting in the lab that Tony could hardly hear himself think. He was inching towards his breaking point. Everyone, the 'superheroes' that were supposed to be calm in a crisis, was panicking and blaming the others for something that none of them had any control over.

Finally, Thor decided he'd had enough.

"HARAGGH!"

The room fell silent, staring at Thor with wide eyes.

"Did you really just... 'haraggh' at us?" Banner asked, slipping his glasses from his nose.

Thor glared at all of them. "Shouting at each other doesn't help Sarina. Do you understand that? We have to work as one to find a way to get to her - accusing the people around you isn't the way to start."

"He's right." Tony said, "We have to put our heads together or we'll all lose her."

"She's caused nothing but trouble!" Natasha hissed, "First Loki and now the Other – tell me how much she'll put us through before it's finally over!"

"Enough!" Thor growled. "You were already in trouble before Sarina came into the picture. You work for an organization that claims to be built upon justice, when really it is based upon the sickness of greed! It is corrupt and it is dragging you all down into the dirt along with it. So, do not dare blame this on Sarina. This was going on long before she came here and you know it."

"I have an idea. Why don't we quit?" Steve asked, looking around the group.

Banner shook his head. "We can't _quit_. Fury supplies all of this equipment – all of the equipment we need to work on finding Sarina. Thor, what was that thing you mentioned earlier? The planet. Romanos?"

"Yeah, and why did Fury have the rune sent there?" Tony added quickly.

"Romanos is a super-earth. It has high gravitational pull, like your earth, but unlike this world, Romanos has extensive cave systems beneath its surface that stretch all through the planet. It is governed in part by some of the dark elves that fled Svartalfheim when Malekith and my grandfather Bor fought over the Aether. The inhabitants are searching for the key to unlocking the next Ragnarok."

Clint held up a hand, stopping Thor. "Ragnarok?"

"Ragnarok is a series of future events including a great battle foretold to result in the death of a great number of key leaders. The dark elves want more than anything to return the realms to darkness – this can be achieved through Ragnarok. With all of the leaders dead or defenseless, hope will abandon the people and they will submit. Some of the runes hold bits and pieces of legend, like a puzzle if you will. The only explanation for Fury sending this rune to Romanos is that the dark elves must be residing there still. They are bringing the pieces together in an attempt to bring about Ragnarok."

Tony shrugged. "Makes sense."

As Steve's mouth opened to ask more questions, a beam came crashing through the ceiling – the rainbow like beam of the Bifrost.

"Again?!"

When the beam disappeared, the floor was again decorated with a rune, much to Bruce's annoyance – he'd been so glad to see his lab fixed – and someone stood there, smirking.

"Hello, brother."

All eyes fell on Loki.

There was a brief moment of silence, and then everything erupted into chaos.

* * *

Everything was dark. Sarina's eyes opened, but she could hardly see a thing. The air was thick and damp, the foulest smells reaching her nose. She groaned softly and shifted around, feeling something heavy on each of her wrists. Squinting through the darkness, she could see the faint gleam of metal. Chains.

Fear squeezed at her heart, sending distress throughout her body, making it quiver. Everything was coming back to her – Freyr, the light elves, S.H.I.E.L.D, the Other. One thing after another pounded in her brain, waking her up even more.

Another thing that she was aware of was that she was completely cut off from the outside. She couldn't see any sunshine whatsoever. Claustrophobia settled over her and began to turn her breathing shallow.

"Are you afraid?"

The voice came from the corner of the room and Sarina struggled to stay conscious against the feeling that the walls were closing in on her.

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere you'll never be found."

She couldn't take it. With a sigh, she slipped into unconsciousness once more.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is short. I've got the Head Cold from Hell and it was the best I could do. I wanted to post something, at least. **_

_**Moving on from that, I wanted to thank MangaMagic, Jenni Drocks, and iuwan for their awesome reviews yesterday! Also, every single one of my readers - you guys are awesome! **_

_**As always, if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'll answer them as soon as possible!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

Everyone was screaming at Loki, especially Thor who was now lunging for his brother.

Thor grabbed Loki by the collar and dragged him forward roughly. "You had me believe you were dead."

"It was necessary."

"_Necessary_?" Thor hissed, "Plaguing me with grief was _necessary_? You nearly destroyed Sarina, and you stand here and tell me it was _necessary_?"

"You did exactly what I knew you would. You dug for information. Sarina found out the truth, and even you," Loki looked back at Tony, "Even you wouldn't leave well enough alone. I'm impressed."

Tony glowered at him.

Loki sighed. "I didn't come here to put your minds at ease. Sarina. Where is she?"

The anger dissipated from the room, leaving behind something that could almost be described as helplessness.

"She was taken not long before you arrived." Thor murmured. "There is nothing we can do, Loki."

"Tell me what happened."

"Do you remember Freyr's child?"

"Yes…"

"Sarina is the lost daughter of Freyr. One of the light elves." Thor continued to explain the situation, filling Loki in on every single detail about S.H.I.E.L.D and Sarina's abduction – including Romanos and the attempt to bring about Ragnarok.

"You believe Sarina to have been taken to Romanos?" Loki asked quietly, lowering himself into a chair.

"Yes."

"Heimdall couldn't see her. I thought… I don't know what I thought. I could tell that she was in danger."

"Can you feel her now?"

"Her mind is quiet… wait…" Loki's breathing hitched, "She's panicking."

Tony jumped back into the conversation. "Why? Why is she panicking?"

"If I can concentrate, I might be able to slip into her mind."

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and focused on his bond with Sarina. It took only seconds before he felt the dizzying sensation that always came when he entered someone's mind. He was not there to take over, only to visit. She couldn't even tell he was there.

_'Where am I?'_

_'Somewhere you'll never be found.'_

Loki snapped back into his own mind as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"They have her."

"Is she hurt?"

"I don't know." Loki murmured. "I don't know."

"You're the one she loves! Do something!" Tony yelled, and Loki leaped out of his chair – eyes flashing.

"You don't think I want to!? You don't think I love her!?"

"Did you even tell her?" Tony taunted, "I know she told you, but did you even have the courage to say it back?"

"STOP!" Thor roared, shoving the two away from each other. "Someone take Stark for a walk."

Bruce and, surprisingly, Natasha led Tony from the room, shadowed by Barton.

Steve leaned against the wall and watched the two brothers. He didn't trust Loki at all – he didn't care if Sarina did or not. Loki was a liar and betrayed those who did trust him in the blink of an eye if it suited his purposes. Faking his death was its own kind of betrayal and it had hurt Sarina more than could be described. That alone was enough for Steve to hate the man.

Loki sank back down in his chair. "If she's on Romanos, there isn't anything we can do but wait."

"Nonsense." Thor stared at his brother.

"You know of a way?"

"Well… not at this particular moment..."

"I have an idea." Loki hushed his brother, eyes wide. "Have you spoken to Freyr?"

"No…" The brothers exchanged looks and Thor started shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, no, I know that look."

"Do you not think if Freyr knew she was alive that he would not fight with everything he had to find her?"

"This isn't how he should find out, Loki! It's a horrible plan!"

"It's the only one we've got, brother."

"What can Freyr do, Loki? He's just as we are with no way to reach the outer realms. Give me one reason, just one, that we should go to Alfheim and tell Freyr about Sarina, and I'll do it."

"I love her."

Thor hesitated, unsure he'd just heard his brother correctly. With a long, weary sigh, he shook his head.

"Damn."

Loki gave him a small smile.

"Fine." Thor looked over at Steve, "I trust you'll tell them where we've gone?"

"Will you be back?"

"Not without her." Loki said softly, and walked over to his brother. "We won't come back without her."

Thor nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "Heimdall, when you're ready."

The beam of the Bifrost shot down and swallowed them, the bright light causing Steve to close his eyes.

When he opened them, the two brothers were gone.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17! Okay, so, Alfheim is giving me MAJOR issues. I spent most of the morning on the internet trying to find a decent description which apparently is nonexistent. So, I winged it. It probably shows in the quality of the Alfheim scenes, so I apologize if it's a bit lacking. I'm currently working on Chapter 18 while I have some time, so it should be up tomorrow. **_

_**Thank you all so much for your support, I can't believe it's going by so fast - I mean, CHAPTER 17! WOW! Your reviews are just so darling and supportive and enthusiastic and I just... I could hug you all. Really, it's been a fantastic few weeks. **_

_**I feel I should warn you - there will be angst in this chapter and probably in the next few until I figure out how to work around the issues that I created with sticking Sarina on Romanos. I really should plan ahead... **_

_**Oh well! I hope that everybody is having a great day and that if you aren't, it will get better! You guys deserve the world! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

Sarina cringed into the wall, squeezing her eyes shut. The darkness was alive somehow. It seemed to taunt her, to laugh at her fear. It had his voice. The voice she'd loved and laughed with was now jeering at her and mocking her pain.

Her mind seemed too crowded. There was nothing there to reassure her or to remind her that this wasn't real. It was all governed by fear.

How many days had it been? It felt like weeks. Maybe a month. Time was endless here.

"Are you wishing for death?" Loki's voice asked her.

Sarina pressed herself against the wall again, wishing that it would swallow her and that she would disappear.

"Did you really believe your death would be easy?"

"Go away!" She cried, "Just go away!"

"Go away? But you love me – you wished for me to return." The voice mocked her, making tears leak from her eyes.

"YOU AREN'T HIM!"

"Oh, but I am." A cruel chuckle ran through the air. "And I'll always be with you, Sarina. I won't leave you alone – not for one second."

"It's not real," She whispered to herself, "It's not real, not real, not real…"

It couldn't be real...

* * *

On the Bifrost, Heimdall greeted the brothers and listened quietly when Thor explained their want to journey to Alfheim.

"It may be her only chance, Heimdall." Loki murmured, silently begging that Heimdall would ask no questions, or worse – alert Odin.

The guardian looked between both brothers, seeming to consider their options. He found that Loki was right – this _was_ his mortal's only chance.

Heimdall inserted his sword into the Bifrost and stepped back, looking at them both.

"Be warned. I shall uphold my sacred oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, my gate will remain shut and you will be left –"

"To perish. Yes. Got it." Loki cut him off impatiently.

"As always…"

"It is good to keep in mind." Loki finished again.

Heimdall's eyes seemed to sparkle with an invisible, amused smile for only a moment, and then the beam of the Bifrost whisked them away.

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Alfheim – the sun was shining and the air was warm. The elves were out in the meadows, laughing and playing while some of the older elves were walking through the woods, enjoying the more quiet spots away from some of the merriment.

The Bifrost cut through one of the meadows, scattered some of the younger elves who were playing there. A hush fell over everyone as they watched the beam, which had come so suddenly, disappear as quickly as it had come – leaving in its place two strangers.

Though they weren't, really. One of the women recognized Thor and ran off to find Freyr. The others that were left only stared, not daring to move any closer. Who was to say these men weren't enemies?

After all, Thor held Mjolnir and Loki's sheath for his dagger could be seen around his waist.

Some of the older elves came into the meadow, ushering off some of the children that were there before coming back to keep an eye on the strangers.

Loki shot Thor a look of annoyance and Thor, in turn, stared at him severely. He didn't want Loki to go and do something stupid after they had _just _arrived. The people were already wary of them as it was.

No words passed between the people of Alfheim or the two princes from Asgard. They all were silent, unspoken questions sitting on their lips.

The woman that had left to find Freyr returned and pushed through the crowd until she stood in front of Thor.

"My Lord King would like to speak with you." She said. "He is out walking amongst the forest. I am to lead you to him."

Loki stared at the young woman, seemingly dazed. There was something about her that reminded him of Sarina, though they couldn't have seemed more opposite. The woman standing in front of him was soft spoken where Sarina would have been fierce. Sarina had wild dark brown hair and this woman had longer, tamer blonde hair. The only thing that struck Loki was the eyes – the same, striking honey-brown as Sarina's.

Thor cleared his throat, bringing Loki back to the present.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We are to be led to Freyr."

"Her eyes." Loki murmured. "They're Sarina's eyes."

"Wait, brother." Thor cut him off before he could say more and turned back to the woman. "Lead us, please."

Without any further communication passing through the three of them, the young woman led them on, reproving those who stared with a silent look.

As they reached the safety of the trees, Thor pulled her gently to a stop. Loki still couldn't look away from her eyes.

"Do you have a name?"

"Noelle," She said softly.

"What we have to say to your King, Noelle, is a very sensitive matter. Is he alone?"

"Yes, though I will be there."

"You will be there?"

"I am the King's daughter." She explained. "As well as his advisor. He asks that I be by his side when we have… _visitors_."

Loki finally found his speech. "We mean no harm. We simply need help."

"I know."

"How?"

"Your distress, even through your apprehension, was clear. I am no fool." Noelle said with an understanding smile.

Loki smiled back, though it was still somewhat forced. He was right to think that Noelle reminded him of Sarina. Though soft spoken she was, they shared the same kindness.

"This way."

Noelle began walking again, glancing back now and then to make sure that the brothers were still following her and had not wandered off by accident. Alfheim was a very captivating place – she wouldn't have been surprised to see that they had veered off into the forest at any given moment.

Loki's mind was not on Alfheim or its beauty. There was only one beauty he cared about, and she wasn't among them. Sarina's mind was now sending waves of distress through him, strong enough to give him a headache.

Anger washed through him as he gritted his teeth, wishing he could soothe her in some way. But he knew he couldn't without letting her know that he was alive, and while he wanted to return to her, it wasn't the right time. Not while she was worlds away, captive and alone. It would kill him if she started begging him to come bring her home when he didn't know of a way he could.

Agony shot through the bond – making Loki cry out, startling Thor and Noelle.

"Brother?"

Loki touched his head lightly, clenching his teeth to keep from cursing. They were hurting her.

"Loki?"

"Go on!" Loki hissed, "Grab my arm and pull me behind if you have to – we're losing time!"

Thor took Loki by the arm and pulled him along, ushering Noelle forward while Loki tried desperately to slip back into Sarina's mind. He had to calm her. He had to do _something_.

The dizzying sensation came and nothing could have prepared Loki for what he experienced next...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi guys! So I finished chapter 18... I was too excited to wait until tomorrow to post. I got to use my favorite line ever... I need to be quiet now or I'll spoil the whole thing! I have a confession to make right now - my love for BBC's Sherlock bled into one of the lines. You'll have to excuse me. I really couldn't help it. My brain is on autopilot fangirl mode 24/7. **_

_**Oh! By the way, MangaMagic - that had to be a record response time for any review I've ever gotten! You were right, I was not expecting a review that quickly after posting! **_

_**As always, you guys are awesome and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**{It goes right into the story from where I left off last, so don't be confused or think you missed something}**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

The chains kept her arms straight up in the air. Someone had tightened them in the darkness. Sarina watched as Loki stalked her, eyes gleaming dangerously. A smirk sat on his lips, almost as if he relished her pain.

The cold steel that bound her was slowly stealing away her strength. She felt her body sag and jerked accordingly as her feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Get away!" She shrieked, watching him come closer still.

Loki leaned in, his nose almost touching hers and she cringed away, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Do you remember when we kissed?" He mocked softly.

"You aren't him." She whimpered. "You will never be him."

"We shall see, dear Sarina, if you believe that at the end."

Tears fell from her eyes, and the Loki standing before her gave a satisfied smile before grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her to face him.

"Look at me." He hissed.

Sarina tried to calm her pulse unsuccessfully before she opened her eyes and found his emerald green ones staring back at her.

"I _never_ loved you." Loki whispered softly, forcing her to maintain eye contact, "I never wanted you. You were _nothing_ to me. You will never hear me say those three words to you. Ever."

It took Sarina a moment to gain courage, but once she did, her tears stopped and she gazed into those eyes that didn't seem to belong to this person in front of her. They belonged to someone who did care for her – to someone who she had loved deeply, but whom she'd never gotten to say it to. Someone who was gone.

"I've got three words for you." She replied, feeling a strange sense of calm settle over her mind, "You. Repel. Me."

In only a second, Loki's hand came flying across her cheek – the sound of it echoing throughout the cavern.

Before anything else could happen, sleep flooded her mind – drowning out all else, and Sarina let herself go.

* * *

As Sarina slept once more, Loki snapped back into his own mind, shell-shocked and horrified. They were using an illusion to torture her. An illusion that looked exactly like him. Sarina knew the difference now, but after days or weeks, she would begin to forget. She would begin to forget and she would hate him.

Thor glanced back at his brother, his worry gnawing at his core. He could see plainly the emotions that played over Loki's face – the emotions that were usually so very well kept in check.

The sooner they could speak to Freyr, the better.

Noelle soon stopped, turning to look at Thor.

"Wait here, please."

Without another moment's pause, she dashed off, coming back only moments later with her father.

"Father," She murmured, "These are the men who wished to speak to you."

"Hmm." Freyr's eyes landed on Thor. Something in the young man's face alerted the King as to the urgency of their visit. "Noelle, would you please excuse us?"

Noelle couldn't hide her surprise. "I thought you wished me to remain."

"I've changed my mind, dear." Freyr touched her arm, hurrying her along gently. "This won't take long."

As Noelle walked away, Freyr's eyes turned not to Thor, but to Loki.

"Speak quickly. My daughter is not apt to distance herself from us for very long. Her curiosity is too great."

Thor shot a glance at his brother before beginning. "I beg of you now your pardon, my Lord Freyr."

"My pardon?"

"The subject we have come to bring to your attention was the cause of much pain for you so long ago. I do not wish to open old wounds, but it is of great importance."

The King nodded thoughtfully. "Go on."

"You child, not Noelle, but the one that was taken from you after she was born… has been found."

"You mock me." His voice shook as he spoke. "Why do you say this?"

"We do not come to mock." Thor said gently. "Your daughter was found living on Midgard, working for an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. My brother…" Thor sighed, at a loss. "I should let him explain."

So Loki, pushing his horror aside, did just that. He began at the very beginning, admitting his initial reasons for wanting Sarina on Asgard. He explained that not too long after she had come, he had begun to fall in love with her.

Freyr listened intently, his face a mask of composure, but on the inside he was exploding. So many emotions were rushing about within him that he was finding it hard to stay focused. It wasn't until Loki reached the part where Sarina had been taken that his happiness faded.

"Someone has taken my daughter?"

"Yes." Loki murmured. "To Romanos."

Freyr's eyes darkened, as if a storm cloud had taken up residence there. "Tell me, then, is this why you have come? To solicit my help?"

"Yes."

"Only a fool would go to Romanos, and even then, that would only come about if there was a way to reach the outer realms."

A small smile played on Loki's lips. "We are all fools in love." He said. "Even if each kind of love differs from the last. I would do anything to get her back. Would you?"

Freyr glanced around, making sure there were no unwanted listening ears or watchful eyes present. "What do you need me to do?"

Thor saw Loki nearly crumple in relief. Knowing his brother would need a moment to calm himself, Thor answered for him.

"You know of Jormungand?"

"The Midgard Serpent?"

"Yes. I've been thinking and I have formulated an almost plan. The immense size and length of Jormungand might be enough to make it to Romanos if he were stretched out and acted as a bridge. It is believed that Romanos is located somewhere beyond Helheim. If we could get Jormungand to Helheim, the plan would work on its own from there."

"How do you propose getting _on_ the planet?" Freyr asked. "Supposing that this works, if we do end up there – how would we enter?"

Loki's signature smirk played on his lips. "Leave that to me."

Freyr's eyes studied Loki for a long moment. "I've heard about you, young Prince, none of the things good. So tell me, why should I trust you?"

A hush fell over the small group, Thor's eyes locked on Loki in anticipation. He had feared that Freyr might ask this question. Truth being, there wasn't a real guarantee that Loki would uphold his end of _any_ bargain he made. But as Thor looked at his brother now, his anger and his love for this girl – this troublesome girl who was just as headstrong as he – mingling dangerously in the fire behind his eyes, he saw something that was never there before.

Something that went far beyond simple anger and that could not be quelled by any amount of love.

"Trust my rage."

And that was just what it was.

Rage.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hi everybody! This chapter has a lot of POV splits, so that's just a warning. My sisters wanted some more Tony and Pepper (Pepperony) so I humored them. They helped me straighten out some things, but I threw in a giant twist just to irk them *evil laugh*! They have no idea what's going to happen and they've been bugging me about it all day, so this is the end result. **_

_**Thank you so much for all of your support! You guys are honestly amazing! MangaMagic, I didn't know I was going to put the title in the story either, but the opportunity presented itself so I grabbed it :D **_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

**_-lightinside_**

* * *

Over the next week, time slowed to a crawl for the avengers. They gathered at Stark Tower every day and paced back and forth, swapping ideas and theories – wearing on each other's last nerve.

Pepper had taken to staying away from them until they had somewhat dispersed. Often, she would walk in to find at least one of them in someone's face, yelling, with Bruce sitting in a chair pinching the bridge of his nose. She would simply sigh, grab her keys, turn around, and go occupy herself for the remainder of the day.

On days like today, though, yelling had worn them all to the point of exhaustion.

Tony stretched out on the couch, arm draped over his eyes, Steve sat across the room with his back against the wall, and Bruce lounged in a leather chair – rubbing his temples.

"I've got a screaming headache." He groaned.

"This is getting us nowhere." Steve called, "We should just let Thor handle it and wait. They said they would be back."

"And how long will that take, exactly?" Tony lifted his arm off of his eyes long enough to stare at Steve. "Another week? A month? Two months?"

"It isn't easy for me either, Stark. I know you think of Sarina as family, but you're not the only one who cares about her."

"Then why am I the only one fighting like hell to get her back?"

Steve had no answer for this. He wondered that same thing himself sometimes. Why wasn't he fighting harder? He… well, he wouldn't say he loved Sarina, but there was certainly be something there. Before she had gone to Asgard, there _could_ have been something there. Before she'd met him. Loki.

No matter how much Steve wished it was him that was out there saving Sarina's life, he knew that _she_ would wish in the end that it had been Loki. Somehow, without much thought at all, he knew that she would always choose Loki.

It was this fact that settled over him and made him realize that Loki was doing what was best for her. Something he _couldn't_ do. Loki was giving her more than he ever could.

"I think we should call it a day." Bruce sighed, "Natasha and Barton already left. All of this arguing is just wasting more time. There's no point to it."

Before Tony could reply, a key was inserted into the door and he heard it open.

"Hello?" Pepper called.

"In here!"

Pepper came around the corner, surveying the exhausted party in front of her.

"I didn't think anybody was here."

"Why?" Tony asked, leaning back to look at her.

"It was quiet." She said, eyes accusing.

Her comment solicited a sheepish grin from him. "Well, you know…" After a moment of trying to formulate a sassy come-back, he sighed and draped his arm over his eyes once more. "Ah, I've got nothing."

Pepper laughed softly and then turned to Bruce.

"Headache?"

Bruce nodded, staring at her pitifully. "Aspirin?"

"Kitchen."

"Thank you." He sighed and went to go dig for the aspirin.

Steve rose from his seat on the floor and dusted himself off before waving tiredly at Pepper.

"I'm off."

"So soon?" Her eyebrows rose as she glanced at the clock. It was only noon. The debate should have just been getting unbearable.

"It's been a long day."

"Okay…" Pepper shot a glare at Tony, knowing he'd most likely stirred everyone into a frenzy. He tended to do that when he felt strongly about something. _Especially_ when he thought he was the only one putting forth any effort.

Steve left without another word and Bruce surfaced from the kitchen, giving Pepper a small nod of thanks before heading towards the door.

"You're leaving, too?"

"I have to go to the lab for a while." He called. "I'll see you both soon!"

The door shut and Pepper walked over to the couch, standing over Tony with both hands on her hips.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Tony's eyebrows raised and he lifted his arm away from his eyes long enough to shoot her a suggestive grin.

"Anything you like."

Pepper rolled her eyes, but she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"Stop that."

"Stop _what_?" He asked, sitting up.

"You know what."

Tony sighed and pulled her into his lap. She didn't protest because she felt like she hadn't seen him in weeks.

She saw the stress in his eyes and ran a hand through his jet black hair in an attempt to comfort him. He caught her gaze and gave her a tired smile.

"I'm sure you're fed up with me."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I just want you to take a break. One evening, that's all. You _need_ a break, Tony."

"Hmm." He mused, and then his eyes twinkled with that playful spark she knew well. "What would this one evening amount to?"

She flicked his arm. "_Stop_ that." She said before getting up, "I'll find a movie, you order food. I expect to see you in pajamas when I come back."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled softly as she walked away, but the laughter didn't seem to reach his eyes like it normally did.

His thoughts were elsewhere.

* * *

Loki looked between Thor on his right, mounted on a white horse, and Freyr on his left, mounted on his golden boar Gullinbursti.

"Whenever you're ready, Loki." Thor murmured.

Loki's eyes travelled down the long green path that was Jormungand and he took a single deep breath.

"Now."

* * *

Sarina sat in the darkness, exhausted and terrified. Something was happening outside on the surface. She could hear the muffled sounds of battle – the sounds of death. Was it finally time for it to be over? Was it her turn to die?

"Take the girl and go deeper into the caves." The Other hissed to Loki. "Don't let anyone stand in your way."

Loki walked swiftly over to Sarina's side and hauled her to her feet roughly. As he half dragged and half prodded her along, despair settled over her heart. Whoever was here now would never find her.

* * *

On the surface of Romanos, Loki dashed through the battle as one of the dark elves, dressed in his emerald green to let his allies know that it was him. Freyr kept his eyes on the young prince, blending into enemy forces expertly.

Thor, however, was focused completely on bloodshed. He cut down all in his path with the help of some of Freyr's forces, including little Noelle, – yelling triumphantly as they made their advance.

The King only killed when necessary, trying instead to focus on calling out the sun on this dark realm. If he could just eliminate some of the darkness, the dark elves would be weakened and it would make the job that much easier. He had spent all of these years without his daughter and she was so close now. Nothing would get in his way.

Loki glanced back at Freyr, whose eyebrows crinkled in concentration, and at his brother who was certainly holding his ground in the battle.

Without any more hesitation, he delved down into the caverns.

* * *

Sarina was shoved roughly down to the ground as the Loki in front of her pulled out his dagger.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, her voice hoarse and soft. "Why?"

"Revenge is a strange business." Loki said, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"If you'd wanted revenge on me, you'd have killed me long ago."

As Loki looked at her, she thought she saw his eyes turn to a familiar, gentle blue before the green overtook them again.

"They were right about you. Too clever."

Sarina opened her mouth to say something else, but she heard shouting from the corridors where they had only just come from.

Bodies could be heard hitting the cold stone floor, and the pounding of a single pair of boots echoed softly as they came toward where Sarina waited.

A guard stood in the doorway – one of the dark elves. How on earth did they find her? Sarina should have been afraid – any sane person would have been. But looking at this guard, something strange happened. Another presence began to poke at the back of her mind, much as it had when Loki and she were soul bound.

It became stronger and stronger still until, through the curious silence of her own mind, a voice was heard.

_ I did love you once…_

Shakespeare.

Sarina's eyes widened and she stared at the silhouette in the doorway. It couldn't be….

The façade melted away in green light and left standing there someone Sarina had dreamed about and wished for and cursed and loved even through all of the horror she had endured on Romanos.

Standing there was Loki.

His eyes landed on Sarina and he let himself look at her for a moment. She stared back, shock settling over her and then relief… and then anger.

_How could you_?

_I will explain everything. Right now, though, do you remember when we danced? What did I tell you?_

_ You told me to look at you._

_ That's what I need you to do now, Sarina. Look at me. Don't look away._

So she didn't. She ignored everything else and allowed herself to drown in those emerald green eyes – the eyes that looked at her just as she remembered. The eyes that loved and laughed with her. _His _eyes.

A dark laugh came from the Loki holding the dagger. "The trickster returns."

"Show yourself."

"Very well."

A blue light seemed to erase the persona of Loki and instead left someone that startled both Sarina _and_ the real Loki.

She saw in Loki's eyes that moment the scared child that he might have been once so long ago. His voice trembled, completely betrayed.

"Father?"

Odin, the Allfather, was standing tall and proud in front of his son. His stare held no emotion and his voice was level as he answered.

"Loki."

"But… why?"

"Frigga is dead." Odin said simply. "There was no reason why I should not join with the dark elves. They see clearly – the only way to redemption is through Ragnarok."

"If Ragnarok is triggered, everyone will _die_!" Loki yelled, "Can you not see through this madness!?"

"Ragnarok will cleanse the nine realms of its sins and will start everything anew. It is the greatest punishment, and the greatest gift."

"Listen to yourself! Mother would be ashamed!"

"ENOUGH!" Odin yelled. "No more talk."

Sarina watched as Loki turned away from whatever compassion he still held for Odin and instead began to treat him as just another enemy.

"No more talk." Loki repeated, and his gaze turned to Sarina.

_Look away._

And she did.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hi everybody! So, I didn't really feel like writing out the fight between Odin and Loki so it's kind of left to the imagination. One of my sisters left a review and insisted on more Pepperony, so I caved (again). I hope you all enjoy! _**

**_A special thank you to both my sisters for reading and reviewing and bugging me until I sat down to write more! _**

**_If there is any pairing that you would like to see more of, please let me know and I'll try to work them in to the story! Thanks! _**

**_-lightinside_**

* * *

Odin was wounded, but he would live. He sank to the floor, Loki's dagger embedded in his side. Loki's eyes were filled with unspoken apology, even though he could clearly see the madness behind the Allfather's eyes.

Odin watched him, but made no move to lunge or attack as Loki edged around him, one arm reaching for Sarina.

_Sarina, we're going now. I want you to take my hand and get behind me. _

She opened her eyes and looked at him, pushing her fear down before reaching out to take his hand.

His cold fingers wrapped around hers and she got to her feet, stumbling a little as he pulled her forward quickly.

"Loki…"

He shook his head, silencing her.

_I will send my some of our forces to gather the Allfather. He will answer for what he has done._

_ Please, Loki, be kind. He's blinded by his grief. Show him leniency, if only a little._

Loki stared at her, uncomprehending for a moment. She wanted to give mercy to someone who had tortured her and frightened her. Someone, who even though he had raised him, Loki wanted to _kill _Odin for what he had done. Wounding him _was_ showing leniency.

_Why?_

_ I remember him as he was when I lived on Asgard. He was so kind to me when I was so lost. I can't forget that. _

Loki pulled her closer and case a quick glance at Odin before nodding almost imperceptibly. He ushered Sarina out of the room, leading her the way he had come.

As they exited the caves, the sun was shining so brightly that Sarina cringed away from it at first. Freyr had succeeded in calling out the sun. The dark elves who had not fallen in battle were running away in fear.

Cries of triumph could be heard across the field all the way to where Sarina and Loki were standing.

The sounds of success reached Sarina's ears and she smiled, suddenly exhausted. As the sun shone, however, Loki could see the life returning to her. Her cheeks became rosy again and her eyes shone with the light he had seen so long ago.

"Sarina?"

In reply, she wrapped herself in his arms with a soft sigh.

"Take me home." She murmured.

Loki's arms held her close, cherishing her warmth.

"I'm sure they'll all be very happy to have you back. The Captain especially." He said, and his heart suddenly gave a painful heave. She would be going back to New York, away from him again. He would be watching her go once more, into the arms of her friends and that _man _whom he knew had feelings for her.

"No," Sarina said, "home to Asgard."

Loki blinked, taken aback. "What?"

"You really think I'm letting you get away from me again?"

"Sarina… aren't you afraid of me? After all of this…"

"That wasn't you." She said, putting a hand to his cheek. "I knew all along that it wasn't you. It didn't matter how afraid I was, I never doubted you. Do you remember that first day on the Bifrost, when I… hit you?"

"Yes." Loki fought back a smile, even under the circumstances. In his mind, he could see his fiery Sarina pulling back to slap him, a supposed god.

"Even then, you didn't attempt to hurt me. I knew it wasn't you."

"Sarina…"

She shook her head, sighing softly. "What will it take to convince you?"

"Convince me of what?"

It was then that Thor saw his brother, standing with Sarina. He mounted his horse and rode over to them, grinning wildly.

"Hello there, little one." Thor teased.

"Hi." She said with a small smile. Her exhaustion was growing stronger by the minute. She was almost imperceptibly leaning on Loki more and more as the moments passed.

Sarina's eyes wandered to a man sitting on a golden boar, sitting proudly as he gazed at her. She knew immediately who it was.

"Freyr."

The word passed her lips before she could stop it.

"Would you like to meet him?" Loki asked her. "I'm sure it would be alright."

"Yes… I think." A nervous laugh escaped from her. "Maybe… no, yes. Yes."

"Come along, then." Thor chuckled, "Before you change your mind again."

Sarina willed herself to take the steps necessary to go and greet this man… well, her father she supposed, but she couldn't move.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"I can't move."

He chuckled softly before scooping her into his arms. She laid her forehead against his neck, committing to memory his scent as he walked. The soft, minty smell of winter.

She forgot about Freyr and about going home. She forgot about everything but the fact that she was safe, and he was here.

Her eyes suddenly felt heavy, and she didn't fight it. Loki would keep her safe. It was okay to sleep now.

Everything was okay.

* * *

Tony and Pepper were curled up on the couch, watching some movie that no long held any interest for either of them. Empty cartons of Chinese food littered the coffee table in front of them and sleep was settling in.

Pepper knew, no matter how much he hated to admit it, that this whole situation was wearing on Tony. He needed to rest.

She was wrapped in his arms, listening to his quiet breathing becoming deeper and deeper until she was sure he was deep asleep. With a small smile, she got up carefully so she didn't wake him.

Pepper disposed of the empty cartons quickly before turning off the movie and glancing at the clock.

4:37

With a small sigh, she closed the curtains and blocked out the remaining sunlight and began to walk to their bedroom when his phone rang.

Pepper nearly jumped out of her skin, it was so loud. She jogged quickly back into the living room, grabbing his cell off of the table before answering it.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Pepper?" Bruce's voice floated through the other end of the phone. "Why are you whispering?"

She tiptoed to the bedroom and shut the door.

"I'm not." She said, even though she was still fairly quiet.

"Is Tony around?"

"He's asleep. I didn't want to wake him."

"Oh, well, I'll tell you then. Sarina is safe. Thor came around to tell us the news, and to tell us we were welcome to go back with him to see her."

"Back, where?"

"To Asgard."

"Sarina is staying on Asgard?"

"She wanted to stay."

"So… what does that mean?"

"They know who was responsible for orchestrating her kidnapping. The trial starts in two weeks and we're all going for… moral support, I guess."

"Wait, going to _Asgard_?"

Bruce sighed. "Have you not heard a word I've said?"

"Sorry, sorry. Go on."

"I was calling to tell Tony that he and I and the Captain were going to go back with Thor in two weeks to be there for Sarina."

"Bruce… do you think that's best? I know how Steve feels about Sarina."

"It's his choice, and he opted to go. Not much anybody can do about it."

"Right. I suppose I'll stay here and take care of business, then."

"Leave it to Happy." Bruce said, "Go with Tony. It won't take too long."

"Have you met Happy?"

"No…"

"I'll stay here and take care of business while Tony is away. It won't be a problem."

"Okay. Bye, Pepper."

"Bye." She said, and hung up the phone.

Tony would be thrilled that Sarina was safe, and honestly so was Pepper. She didn't really know Sarina that well, but she considered her a friend and she knew that Tony saw her as a little sister. He could finally relax.

Pepper couldn't wait to tell him. He could sleep after he knew the news. She ran quietly down the hall and sat on the couch, poking him gently.

"Tony!" She murmured. "Tony, wake up."

He groaned and swatted her away.

"No."

"Wake up!"

Tony turned over with another groan, making Pepper roll her eyes. She sighed.

"Fine. I suppose you _don't_ want to know that Sarina is safe and that you are taking a trip to Asgard in a little under two weeks. That's fine."

Tony peeked over his shoulder at her, and Pepper could tell he was already beginning to smile. In one swift movement, Pepper was being pulled into Tony's arms. She squealed, unsuspecting and a bit startled.

"Tony!"

He pretended not to hear her and brought his lips to hers.

* * *

On Asgard, Loki carried Sarina to her room with an absent smile on his face. She was fast asleep, her eyelashes fluttering softly. Every now and again, she would mutter something in her sleep, something having to do with him.

It was quite amusing, but he bit back his laughter because it might wake her. As he laid her down on her bed and covered her with a blanket, she sighed deeply and murmured his name.

He allowed himself a soft laugh and turned to leave the room.

"Loki?"

He turned back to see her staring at him, blinking sleepily. "Yes?"

"Will you stay?"

Loki only turned and walked over to the opposite side of her bed. He sat up, back against the pillows and legs outstretched on the covers, beside her. She gave him a smile, still half asleep and entwined her fingers with his before falling back asleep.

He sat there, looking at their hands with that same stupid smile on his face until he, too, drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21! My sister threatened until I agreed to do a chapter solely for Sarina and Loki. She wanted fluff, specifically 'marshmallow unicorn fluff'. This was me appeasing her, so if you don't like fluff... you have been warned. **_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**{Again, if there is a pairing you would like to see more of in the future or one that you would like me to develop, let me know and I'll try to work it into the story!}**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

The next morning came around with an air of laziness, the morning sun shining gently over Asgard. Sarina stirred slowly, stretching out on the pillows. She rolled over, eyes still closed and came into contact with cool skin.

Immediately alert, her eyes snapped open and fell on the peaceful face of a still sleeping Loki. His lips were parted ever so slightly and she heard each breath he took with clarity.

She smiled and began to scoot over ever so slowly, hesitating after each small movement she made to get up. She was almost where she could swing her legs off of the bed and get up when a sigh came from where Loki slept.

Sarina bit her lip and glanced back at him, thinking he might be awake even though she had done everything she could to let him sleep. His eyes were still closed, though his arm reached out to where she had been only moments before.

She got up quickly and stood by the bed for a moment until he no longer moved and settled back into a deep sleep. Sarina tiptoed to the wardrobe, retrieving a dress for the day, before making her way to the washroom and closing the door.

* * *

Loki awoke to the sound of an opening door. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the washroom, where Sarina stood in a sky-blue dress, brushing her hair.

"Did I wake you?" She asked.

"No." Loki replied softly, "How long have you been awake?"

"A while." She said, and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Loki sat up and glanced down, seeing that he had fallen asleep in his clothes from the previous day.

"How do you feel?"

Sarina thought for a moment, refusing to meet his eyes. In truth, she'd had a nightmare at some point in the night. She couldn't remember what it was, but she did remember the panic that it had caused her - enough so that she had awoken at some point in the night near to tears before falling asleep again.

"Fine," She lied.

"Sarina." Loki stared at her, noticing her hesitation.

"Please let's don't. I don't want to talk about it."

He shut his mouth abruptly, instead coming up with something to distract her. "Tell me what you want to do today. Anything."

"Are you busy?"

"I'm all yours."

This made her smile. "I've missed walking in the garden." Sarina admitted.

"Then that's what we'll do."

"One thing first."

"Yes?"

"Dance with me?"

Loki grinned. "Properly this time?"

She nodded and bit her lip, waiting for his answer. Loki got up, kissed her on the head, and ran off.

"Wait here!" He called.

* * *

Loki returned about twenty minutes later, the ends of his hair still damp from a shower, dressed in a tux with an emerald green tie. Sarina could hardly believe her eyes.

"You own a suit?"

"Yes. Does that surprise you?"

She laughed. "A little."

Loki only shook his head before walking over and holding out his arm. "Shall we go?"

"When you said we were to do this properly, you meant it." Sarina muttered as she took his arm.

"Of course I did. You were cheated the first time."

"I was _not_." She protested as they walked. "It was…"

"What?"

"I would say perfect, but then it would go to your head, so…"

To Sarina's surprise, he laughed – a real laugh. The one that crinkled his eyes and infected her with a smile.

"I would argue, but I know that it's most likely true." He said, and it was her turn to laugh.

He smiled and listened to it for a moment. Her laugh was clear and lovely, but at the same time it made him feel warm all over. It was a strange experience, to look at this woman and to love her.

It wasn't even a choice. Her eyes drew him in. Her touch set him on fire. Her laugh inspired him.

Everything about Sarina was designed to _make_ him love her. From the moment he'd first set eyes on her, she had captivated him. Captivation had quickly grown into admiration, and admiration… well, it had left him here.

If Frigga were here, he knew what she would say. She would tell him not to hold back. To love like it was the first and last time he ever could.

So, that was exactly what he would do.

* * *

They arrived at the ballroom, and Loki led Sarina to the middle of the floor. She blushed as she saw, what she would call, a miniature orchestra in the corner of the room.

He felt Sarina's mood ease into discomfort as she realized they wouldn't be the only two in the room. It surprised him at first. He'd never thought of her as shy, but then he remembered that dancing was practically brand new to her.

"Eyes on me." He reminded her softly. "No matter who else is watching – they don't matter. It's just you and me."

"You and me." She repeated.

Sarina put one hand on his shoulder and he put one hand on her waist, clasping her opposite hand in his other.

Loki looked at the band and gave them a slight nod. They eased into a soft, sweet ballad that Sarina didn't recognize, but that sent chills down her spine. Before she knew it, they were dancing just as they had that day. It seemed like years ago, but there was one thing that was still fresh in her memory – the same thing she was feeling right now.

The way his emerald green eyes stole her away from herself and left her somewhere completely strange and exciting and different. She could hardly feel herself moving. For all she knew, she could be flying.

When the music subsided, they stood there – out of breath and out of excuses. Sarina watched Loki as he watched her, testing the boundaries of everything they had built in their relationship.

Loki brought one of his hands up and cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbone.

Sarina closed her eyes, leaning into his hand with a sigh.

"Bravo."

The voice wasn't Loki's.

Just like that, the moment was shattered. Sarina's eyes opened and Loki let his hand fall away from her face, cursing internally. She turned around to find Freyr standing in the doorway of the ballroom.

"I'll leave you to speak to her." Loki murmured, and Sarina turned around to grab his hand.

_I need you for this._

A hint of a smile played on Loki's lips.

_I'll be right outside. _

She let go of his hand reluctantly and Loki strode out of the room, skirting around Freyr in the process. When they were alone, Freyr walked further in the room even though Sarina made no move towards him at all.

"I never thought I would see this day."

Sarina swallowed and crossed her arms, something she did when she was extremely nervous.

"What day is that?"

"The day I met my daughter."

"Sarina… please, call me Sarina."

"Mmm. I suppose that is only right. After all, we don't know each other, do we?"

"No, but… I'd like to know you." She said, giving him a small smile.

Freyr returned her smile, the room brightening a little. "I would like that very much."

After a moment of silence, Sarina figured out her first question. "Um… did I… did I have a name when I was born? Did you give me a name?"

Freyr chuckled. "Your name is Sarina. There is no other name for you, no matter what it might have been. This name suits you well."

She thought for another moment. "Thank you, for coming to rescue me. I know that must not have been an easy thing to do."

He seemed surprised. "Of course. Truth be told, it was your friends that pushed me into action. If it weren't for them, I would not be here now."

"They tend to do that." She laughed softly.

"Sarina?"

"Yes?"

"This young man – Loki… you care for him?"

Sarina's cheeks burned knowing that Loki was listening out in the hall. Not that he didn't already know. She had practically told him flat out the day that he had escaped Asgard with Thor and Jane. She couldn't just stand here and not answer and she certainly couldn't lie.

"I do."

"Then I trust you know he has a good heart."

She nodded. "I do. It's one of the things I noticed not too long after I met him."

"I cannot say the same, I'm afraid. I allowed my judgment to be clouded by what I had heard of him in the past. But now that I've seen the lengths he will go to for you, my conclusions have changed. I know that I can rest easy if he is the one you choose. And though I don't know you that well, I can say that he would be very privileged to have you."

"No, sir, that's where you're mistaken."

"Oh?"

"_I_ would be the one privileged to have _him_."

Freyr's lips turned up in an unconscious smile as he stood there, looking at the strong woman Sarina had become. They stood there in silence for a few moments before the King cleared his throat.

"I must return to Alfheim now. I should hope that I will see you quite soon for a visit?"

"Yes." She gave him a shy smile. "If you'll have me."

He nodded.

"It was… very lovely to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you, too."

Freyr left the room, and Loki entered not but moments after he'd gone. Sarina immediately began glaring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You _left_ me!" She said, finding it hard to keep up the pretense of being angry with him.

"It had to be done." Loki placed both of his hands on her arms and allowed them to slide down until he was holding both of her hands. "You were absolutely fine."

"And you know that, how?"

He faltered and she knew then that he'd _definitely _been eavesdropping.

"Trade secrets."

"I'm sure." She rolled her eyes playfully and caught him smiling at her again. Though it wasn't his usual smile. It was soft, almost tender.

Loki was walking on air after what he'd heard her say to Freyr, of course he'd never admit it, but he could think it all he wanted to. He led Sarina out of the ballroom, chatting quietly about Sarina's future visits to Alfheim until they reached the garden. He watched her eyes, shining with a new light he'd never seen before. The happiness was new to her, too. Sarina felt she finally belonged somewhere. She didn't have to wonder anymore.

"Sarina?"

She stopped talking and looked over at him with a smile.

"Yes?"

Nothing came out of his mouth. There was so much he wanted to say, to tell her, sitting there on his lips. But that was all it did. It sat there.

Maybe he should show her…

Sarina felt a change in the air around them. Suddenly, it wasn't light and playful. It was serious and charged with electricity. Loki brushed a strand of hair away from her face, gauging her reaction.

She made no move away from him, only watched. As he steadily came closer, Sarina felt almost dizzy. He was going to kiss her.

Loki's lips were inches from hers when footsteps came bounding around the corner.

"Brother!"

Loki, clenching his jaw, gave a soft exasperated sigh. "Damn." He muttered, and then straightened up to look at Thor. "What?"

Sarina bit back a smile, looking everywhere but at Thor.

"I apologize, were you busy?"

"No. Not at all." Loki said flatly. "Did you need something?"

"I thought you should know that Sarina's friends will be coming here for the trial of the Allfather. They wanted to be here for her."

"They're _all_ coming?"

"No. Only Stark, Banner, and Capsic – I mean, the Captain."

Sarina snickered. "Not you, too."

Thor shook his head. "It comes from spending too much time with Stark."

"Is that all?" Loki ushered, running out of patience.

"I suppose it is." Thor looked between the two of them. "You can… get back to whatever it is that you were doing." He winked at Sarina, soliciting a laugh from her and a seething glare from his brother before walking away.

Loki turned back to Sarina just as she opened her mouth to say something. He narrowed his eyes and put a finger to her lips, cutting her short.

"I am so tired of being interrupted."

Before she could process what was happening, Loki had crushed his lips to hers. A shock ran through Sarina. She might as well have been asleep before – she'd never been this awake in her life.

Her arms wound themselves around Loki's neck and his pulled her closer - closer than Sarina had ever thought could be possible.

She found herself stretching up on her tiptoes to close some of the gap. They were already so close, but she wanted to be _closer_. Loki saw what she was doing and made it so that she was standing on the edge of his shoes.

A small giggle escaped her before she could filter it, and Loki, in turn, laughed against her lips. She felt so warm, like every inch of her body was on the verge of bursting into flames.

Loki knew if he didn't pull away then, he never would. He gently pulled away and met her eyes. She grinned at him, but it faded quickly.

"What?" He asked her.

"You won't kiss me and then ignore me this time, will you?"

He laughed loudly, pushing her fears aside, and pulled her against his chest before kissing the top of her head gently.

She peeked up at him, smiling shyly. "Can I take that as a 'no'?"

Loki sighed and ran his fingers along her jawline.

"Of course." He said.

"Good."

"Now," Loki said, "what's next on the agenda?"

Sarina grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Kiss me."

Loki's eyes softened as he gazed at her, and without waiting another moment, he did just as she asked.


	22. Chapter 22

_**More fluff! I apologize for not posting yesterday, I have a ridiculous research paper that is EXTREMELY time consuming and I haven't really had any extra time to write. I'm not thrilled with this chapter, (I wrote it when I was practically half asleep) but I wanted to give you guys another chapter since I didn't post yesterday. I'll be doing some more fluff after this chapter before things settle down and get serious again. **_

_**I'll try to post tomorrow, but if I don't, you now know why. **_

_**As usual, I hope you guys enjoy! **__**Thank you again for all of your support - it means the world to me!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

As Odin's trial approached, tension could be felt throughout the palace.

Loki and Thor had been tied up with the Council for days now, working out possible sentences and giving their own testimonies. As Thor had given up his title and didn't wish to take it back, Loki was next in line for the throne. He was to be crowned right before the trial, as the King is the one who issues a sentence.

He would be the one condemning Odin to whatever fate he and the Council chose over the next week.

Sarina suspected that he was more nervous than he would ever let on. He fidgeted and seemed restless whenever he sat for too long. His appetite had been lacking and when he slept, it was fitful. Still, he didn't tell her anything and she decided not to ask.

It was just after noon as Sarina walked slowly through the garden, holding _Romeo_ _and Juliet_ in one hand. She had just finished it for a second time, this time pressing a rose in between some of the pages.

In the back of her mind, she wondered when Loki would be let out of the Council for the day. She missed him more than she cared to dwell on. If she thought about it too much, it was almost painful.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, making the walk back to the palace. She dreaded meeting disappointment if she found that Loki was going to be busy for the rest of the day – again.

Just as she was walking in the doors, she saw him almost jogging to leave. When he saw her, his mouth turned up into a wicked grin.

"Loki?"

She kept walking towards him and as he reached her, he only grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction she'd come from.

"Where are we going?"

"The Council released us for a break." His green eyes glinted with that hint of mischief she knew so well. "You and I are getting away from here."

"Away?"

He sighed, "_Must _you ask so many questions? Now, walk faster before I end up dragging you."

They reached the stables where Sleipnir waited, already saddled and ready to ride. Loki mounted the horse and reached an arm down for Sarina.

"My lady." He said, smiling.

She bit her lip in mid-smile, put her book on a work bench, and took his arm. Loki pulled her up easily and she sat side saddle, wrapping her arms around his body so that she didn't fall.

As soon as she was situated, Sleipnir took off with amazing speed. As the world passed her by, though slightly disoriented, she could see Thor running down the steps after them.

"LOKI!"

Sarina sighed, and she leaned forward so that Loki could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"There was no break, was there?"

He smirked. "I might have fibbed a little."

"Of course." She sighed, though as much as she wished she could act disappointed – she was _thrilled_.

Loki was hers for the rest of the day. That was what she'd wished for days now and now she had it.

What was there to complain about?

* * *

Thor stood on the steps of the palace, staring at the shrinking figures of Sarina and Loki on the back of Sleipnir. He shook his head, but made no move to pursue them. Even through his annoyance, he knew that Loki had been dying to spend some time with Sarina just as he'd been dying to spend time with Jane.

Figuring that Loki wouldn't be back until late at night, or early the next morning, Thor strolled off in the direction of the Bifrost.

Just this once, he was glad that Loki broke the rules. Now, the path was paved and he didn't have to do it himself. Loki got a day with Sarina, so he would take a day to be with Jane.

Heimdall knew he was coming already.

"Going down?"

Thor chuckled. "Is that surprising?"

Heimdall gave him a small smile. "Not at all."

He knew he didn't have to recite protocol to Thor now as he used to, like he now had to do with Loki. So, he engaged the Bifrost without another word.

"Don't tell the Council where I've gone. If they ask, you don't know."

"Will you be coming back?"

"Yes, of course. Myself and… several others."

Heimdall nodded, and Thor knew that the guardian would say nothing of his departure. With one last look in his direction, Thor was transported down to Midgard.

* * *

Loki pulled Sleipnir to a stop after he was sure no one was following them. Slipping from the saddle, he reached up for Sarina and helped her down.

She glanced behind them, her excitement wearing off a little, and half-expecting for guards to come and retrieve Loki for running out on the Council.

"Relax." He said, taking her hand.

"If I may ask, how exactly did you just… run out of the meeting?"

"There was a station of food and water close to the door… and I got up, saw an opportunity, and dashed out the door."

"You and your opportunity seeking." She muttered.

"Sarina. _Relax._"

"Won't you get into trouble?"

"Sarina…" He warned, "Do I have to _make_ you relax?"

She smiled, suddenly feeling flirty. "I'd like to see you try."

That wicked grin returned and she squealed, letting go of his hand, before dashing off in the direction of the meadow and hills that weren't too far ahead of them. They had ridden out farther than she thought.

She could hear Loki running after her, laughing wildly. He was catching up to her, she knew. Running was never her strong suit – and on top of that, she was in a dress. It was over before it even began.

His long, cool arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a stop. She fought against him for a moment, laughing so much that tears were squeezing out of her eyes.

"Loki, stop!"

"Make me."

Sarina stopped struggling and feigned defeat, though out of the corner of her eye she saw that they had reached the edge of one of the hill peaks. It wasn't steep… it wouldn't hurt…

"If you say so." She said, leaning in to kiss him.

At the last moment, she threw her arms around him and pulled him over the side of the hill with her. They rolled down, locked together until they reached the bottom. Loki was so surprised that his hold loosened and she freed herself.

"That was a dirty trick." He said, groaning. "I've taught you well."

Sarina sat up. "_You_ taught me well?"

"Is that too presumptuous of me?"

She pretended to think for a moment. "No."

He laughed again and sat up, reaching over to wrap his arms around her again. She sighed happily and obliged, laying her head on his chest as he leaned back again to lay in the grass.

They tried to talk for a while, but then a comfortable silence settled over them and Sarina was soon asleep. Her arm was draped across his stomach, making sure he didn't leave her.

Loki, warm and content, held her close and drifted off right behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hi guys! This is an immediate continuation of the last chapter. It's also the last little bit of fluff before I start up with the action again (I think so, anyway). I've introduced two new characters. They won't be constant throughout the entire story, but they'll make appearances here and there. If you haven't guessed, I based them on my sisters. I couldn't help it. Too much to resist. **_

**_MangaMagic, your support and enthusiasm never ceases to amaze me! Really, you are absolutely FANTASTIC. I just wanted to say thank you - again - because honestly, I didn't think I'd get this far and your feedback has helped me to continue! _**

**_The same goes out to those of you who have reviewed in the past - you've really been a constant source of encouragement. Thank you so, so much!_**

**_I hope you guys enjoy! _**

**_-lightinside_**

* * *

"Let's scare them…" Someone snickered.

"C'mon, don't wake them!"

"Shhhh!"

Even in her sleep, Sarina recognized those voices. Her eyes were hardly open when she saw Tony, grinning like a maniac.

He gave a loud wolf whistle, and Loki jumped out of his sleep, startled.

Sarina glared at him as best as she could, but she couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Hey there, lovebirds." Tony teased.

"_What_ are you doing here?" She asked, standing up from her spot in Loki's arms. "You aren't supposed to be here for almost another week."

"Hot Rod came and got his girlfriend. I guess he didn't want to waste a trip, so…" He spread his arms, "here we are!"

Bruce and Steve stood off to the side, unamused. They were happy to see Sarina, but Tony's shenanigans were only going to get worse now that they were somewhere new. The prospect didn't excite either of them.

Loki stood and took Sarina's hand, having noticed the setting sun.

"I have to go back, now." Loki murmured.

Sarina turned to him, frowning. "No, you don't. You can play hooky for one more night."

"You have a lot of catching up to do." He smiled, "I think you'll be fine."

_Please, stay?_

Loki kissed her forehead and began walking up the hill to where Sleipnir still waited.

"OI!" Tony yelled, and Loki turned around.

"Yes?"

"We sort of wandered out here on our own. Can you show us the way back?"

Sarina shot him a grateful glance and began grinning.

"Of course." Loki looked at Sarina and motioned for her to come on.

She jogged to his side and took his hand, letting him help her onto Sleipnir. He didn't mount, only took the reins and led the horse away from their little meadow.

Tony followed, seeming extremely pleased with himself, while Bruce and Steve both gave small sighs.

"Five bucks says Tony will make some sort of innuendo before we get back to the palace." Steve muttered.

Bruce snorted. "Of course he will. The question isn't whether he will, it's _when_."

"Five minutes."

"I give him three."

"You're on."

They walked alongside Sarina and Sleipnir for a moment before they started a conversation.

"So, you guys looked… _cozy._"

"Tony." Sarina sighed.

"What? It's a legitimate question."

Bruce held out his hand and Steve slapped five dollars in his hand, scowling.

"Damn it." He muttered.

Bruce smirked, pocketing the cash before Sarina could look their way.

Loki only rolled his eyes and kept walking forward, leaving Sarina to handle Tony

"Don't start." She said.

Tony shrugged and started chatting with Loki about nothing in particular. The weather, the entertainment, the food. Anything he came up with. Loki, even though he was a bit put out with Tony's earlier comment, answered all of his questions with ease. Sarina was proud of him for being so level headed.

At some point, Tony murmured something to Loki that Sarina couldn't hear. She could tell by the way Loki's eyes cut toward hers with that flash of mischief that it was about her.

They reached the palace in no time, and it was time for Sarina to say goodbye to Loki again.

"Do you really have to go?" She murmured, making sure her friends were properly occupied amongst themselves before she leaned into Loki's arms.

They stood there, holding each other for a long time before he answered.

"Yes. I'm afraid the Council won't be all too pleased with me for my actions today."

"So, I don't suppose you'll be able to do it tomorrow?"

He laughed softly. "Maybe the day after."

She tried to smile, but in her heart she could already feel his absence. She had spent too long thinking he would never come back – thinking that he was dead. Being away from him when he was so close was enough to drive her crazy.

Loki saw through her smile, noticing how her eyes didn't sparkle as they did when she was really happy.

"Sarina…"

"I'll be fine." She reassured him, "Just do one thing for me."

"Name it."

She kissed the tip of his nose and gave him a genuine smile. "Relax."

Loki was leaning down to kiss her when Tony came bounding over.

"There'll be none of that, Casanova." He chided, pulling Sarina away, "You can see her in the morning."

"Tony, leave them alone." Bruce sighed.

"No, no. Remember the _thing_?"

Bruce's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah."

"What thing?" Sarina asked, "What in God's name is going on?"

Steve cleared his throat. "The _thing_ is waiting, fellas."

"What THING?" Sarina whined.

At the sound of Loki's chuckle, she looked over at him and immediately knew that he was in on the secret.

"You." She glared at him. "You know. Tell me, right now."

He made a motion of zipping his lips, smirking uncontrollably before turning and walking off without another word.

"Loki!"

"Go see the thing!"

"But, what thing!?" She called after him.

_You'll see_.

She scowled after him before turning back to her friends. Tony was grinning and so were Bruce and Steve. Something was definitely going on.

"Just know," Sarina said, pointing at all of them, "I trust none of you."

They laughed and Tony took her arm and led her towards the front steps of the palace.

"Less talk, more walk."

Sarina shook her head, resigning herself to whatever they had planned. It was bound to be interesting, whatever it was – and it must be something she liked, otherwise they wouldn't be nearly so excited. Or secretive. Normally, Tony was the first one to ruin everything. He couldn't keep a secret to save his life, and here he was not telling her a thing.

It was all highly suspicious.

"You guys, really. What is going on?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Really. You'll just have to see."

"Guys, please?"

When neither Steve nor Bruce made another peep, she turned to Tony.

"Tony… come on, I know you're dying to tell me."

"_Tony_." Steve warned, "Don't you dare."

"But –"

"Shh!" Bruce shushed him and stopped walking. "I was afraid that we would have to use this." He pulled out a red bandanna from his pocket and motioned for her to turn around.

"What is that?"

"A blindfold."

Just like that, she was having déjà vu.

"Not again."

"Turn around, Sarina, or we'll let Loki deal with you."

She grumbled, but obliged. The bandanna was tied over her eyes and she was left in the dark, fumbling forward even with Steve and Tony helping her along. It would have been funny if she wasn't so damned determined to find out exactly what was going on.

After a few minutes of walking, they pulled her to a stop.

"Okay…" Bruce said, and Sarina heard the creaking of a door.

"Can I take this thing off now?"

"Not yet…"

"You people irk me." Sarina muttered.

"And _you_ irk _me_!" Someone called.

"She is definitely irksome." Someone else mused.

What? No way. NO WAY.

Sarina didn't wait for permission and took the bandanna off of her eyes to see her two best friends, Marie and Elizabeth standing in the middle of the library.

"YOU GUYS!"

They grinned and she ran over to them, massive hugs being exchanged. After the initial excitement wore down a little, though, they pushed her back.

"You have some serious explaining to do, kid." Elizabeth said, trying her best to act severe.

"First, you are one _month_ older than me." Sarina laughed, "And second, you guys were away on that… student thing for a _year_."

"It was a year of international travel for the exchange program." Marie clarified, "But you know, you were supposed to go with us."

"I got a lucrative job offer."

They both shot glances at the three men still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, we heard."

"You did?"

Elizabeth snorted. "How else do you think we got here? We'd just gotten back into town and wanted to surprise you, but you weren't at your apartment. Tony was. One long conversation later, a little bit of Bifrost magic, and here we are!"

Sarina turned to Tony. "What were you doing at my apartment?"

"I left my little metal cuffs for Mark VII there." He said, shrugging.

"I have got to get that key back." She muttered, and then turned back to Marie and Elizabeth. "So, you're both staying?"

"No, no Sarina. We came all the way to Asgard to just pop in for a spell before going back home without you…" Marie quipped.

"Makes sense." Sarina laughed, and made them both smile.

Sarina looked at them both, trying to memorize their faces before they left again like she felt they would any second. Elizabeth's brown eyes were the same as she remembered, her face framed by her short black hair that went naturally with her tanned skin. Marie's teasing blue-gray eyes were also the same as before, though her light brown hair was now shoulder-length and wavier than it ever had been. And though they had been on a trip for a year, Marie hadn't gotten any more tanned than a sheet of paper. Her skin was still a creamy pale – the Irish blood in her was too strong to allow anything else.

The three of them had been friends since childhood – practically growing up at each other's houses. If they weren't together, they were on the phone talking about the next time they would be. That had changed once Sarina had started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. For the first year since they'd been seven, Sarina, Marie, and Elizabeth were separated.

International phone calls were too expensive and the time zones were too different to really keep in touch. They tried for several months, but eventually gave up and agreed that they would see one another when Marie and Elizabeth got home.

"I've missed you guys so much." Sarina sighed, and both girls hugged her impulsively.

"Ooh! Wait." Elizabeth pulled away, excitement written all over her. "I heard from a little birdy that someone is in _love_."

"Shut up." Sarina blushed, grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth cackled triumphantly, making Marie shake her head in resignation. Marie was the less sappy than the other two girls, and refused to take part in any conversation having to do with fluffy romantic goo. This was where she bowed out.

"So, when do we meet him?"

"In the morning, I suppose…" Sarina's eyes narrowed, "And if you embarrass me, I'll kill you."

Marie batted her eyelashes, "Why would we ever do that?"

"Oh no." She groaned, and Elizabeth wrapped an arm around her, patting her shoulder slowly.

"There, there." She said. "It won't be _that_ bad. Just the highlights."

"Why must you both do this to me?"

"Because if we didn't embarrass you a little, what kind of friends would we be?" Marie snickered.

"Ones who didn't thrive on my discomfort."

"Ah, but we do." Elizabeth laughed. "And we love every minute of it."

Sarina sighed. "It was worth a shot."

"As if you even had that much." Marie teased, smirking.

That was another thing that was almost hilarious about her friend. Marie had a permanent smirk plastered to her face all the time, even when there was nothing to smirk about. It had gotten her into massive trouble in school when they were kids, but she'd never really been able to control it. It made her look devious, like she was forever plotting against you.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Smirking."

Marie frowned. "Was I doing it again?"

"You're always doing it." Elizabeth said, "It's becoming normal."

"No, it's _been_ normal for the past… six years. It started getting normal when we were fifteen. I think we started to realize that it was just her face."

"Oh, whatever." Marie rolled her eyes and made them laugh.

"Ladies! Hate to interrupt, but we're going to grab some chow. Travelling from realm to realm does make one extremely hungry." Tony called, and began to usher the other two out.

"Bye, Tony!"

"See you tomorrow!" Marie called, and Sarina thought she saw her blush.

He waved and was gone. Sarina turned to Marie, an eyebrow raised.

"_No_."

"I didn't even say anything!"

Elizabeth joined in. "No way."

"Guys, I didn't say anything."

"Oh, but you were thinking it."

"I was not!"

Elizabeth and Sarina watched her carefully before relenting.

"Good."

Marie rolled her eyes, but they could see that Tony was still on her mind. She'd had a schoolgirl crush on him ever since she was seventeen, watching him on the news and reading about him in the tabloids. And that was _before_ he was Iron Man. Now, Sarina knew she was having a hard time containing her inner fangirl.

"Let me show you guys around." Sarina switched the subject around. "Have you found your rooms yet?"

"No, they took us straight here to wait for you."

Sarina nodded and motioned for them to follow her. They walked, chatting about nothing in particular until Elizabeth's eyes landed on the very person they'd wanted to see.

At her sudden grin, Sarina stopped talking and looked up to see Loki walking towards them. SHIT.

Elizabeth pulled Sarina to a halt, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Sarina gasped and smacked her on the arm. "_Behave_."

"Not in my nature."

Marie patted Sarina's arm in a halfhearted attempt to comfort her.

"Just think of it this way – now, you get to get this over with, deal with your mortification, and move on."

Sarina groaned and reached out to Loki in her mind.

_Run._

_What?_

_Trust me. Pretend you can't stay long. We'll go somewhere._

His smirk appeared immediately and she could see the silent agreement written all over him as he finally reached the girls.

"Hello." He greeted them quietly.

All of the threats that the girls had used against Sarina evaporated. From a cursory glance, Sarina thought Elizabeth would swoon.

"Hi."

Marie nodded her head awkwardly. "Sup."

"Loki, this is Elizabeth and Marie." Sarina introduced tiredly, though her eyes were shining with a deviant excitement at the prospect of sneaking out with Loki for the second time in the same day. It would be the only time they had together for the next three days, while the Council reached their decision and set a coronation date.

"It is very nice to meet both of you. I'm afraid that I can't stay, however. I have an appointment I cannot miss."

Elizabeth shot a knowing glance at Sarina, who refused to look at either her or Marie. Appointment, nothing.

"That's fine." Marie replied, shrugging, "We have an appointment, too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, with your food. Would you mind pointing us in the right direction?"

Loki laughed. "Go down this hallway and turn right. The banquet hall is just down there. You'll find the others dining, too."

"What about your rooms?" Sarina asked them, hoping with every inch of her being they would tell her to forget about it.

"No big deal. We'll get someone to help us find them."

"Okay… if you're sure…"

Be sure. Please be sure.

"Yeah! Totally. We'll be just fine."

"Great!" Sarina cleared her throat, hoping they didn't notice the exited squeak she'd just made. "See you in the morning."

"See you!"

Marie and Elizabeth left, stealing glances over their shoulders to see if their friend was still there.

Sarina wasn't an idiot. If they saw her leave with Loki, she would hear nothing else for the next however many days they decided to torture her with it.

They waited until her two friends were out of sight before Loki grabbed her hand and they made a run for it.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no idea!" He laughed as he pulled her out of the doors leading to the outside.

They stopped abruptly, snickering as their eyes landed on Thor and Jane – kissing like there was no tomorrow on the steps.

"Ahem." Loki cleared his throat.

Jane jumped a little and broke away, grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you need something?" Thor growled, shooting his brother a dirty look.

"Oh, no, no. Carry on."

"And _where_ did you think you were going?"

"Out."

"No, you are not. Not after the stunt you pulled today."

"It doesn't look like you've been too worried about it." Loki said, cutting his eyes towards Jane.

She laughed easily as Thor continued to glare at his brother.

"I've kept him _very _busy," She said, doing her part to tease.

"Yes, you're all very amusing." Thor sighed and caught Sarina with her bottom lip poking out in a clear sign of pleading. After another moment, he shook his head. "I know I'm going to regret this."

"I'll have him back before sunrise."

"You'd better!" Thor called after them, but he didn't know if they heard because they were already gone.

* * *

Sarina and Loki fled to the garden where they sat down in the swing and began to talk by the light of a few small lanterns. They talked for hours about what they hadn't been able to earlier in the day when they'd both fallen asleep. They talked like they wouldn't be able to for weeks, which might be true considering the coronation and then the trial in the days following.

She didn't want to leave his side, but soon she was yawning like crazy. After about her twelfth yawn, Loki chuckled.

"Alright. Off to bed with you."

"No, I'm not…" She yawned again, "I'm not sleepy."

"Sure." He stood and pulled her up with him. "Come on. I'll walk you."

"Mmm. Thanks." She murmured, and wrapped her arms around one of his and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. Truth be told, she could have fallen asleep just like that. She would have if he had let her stop walking.

When they were almost to her room, Sarina stumbled forward a little. With a soft laugh, Loki scooped her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

"Sarina?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow, the Council makes their final decision. My coronation is set for two days from tomorrow."

She blinked sleepily, but looked up at him as he sat her gently on her bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want it to consume our time together. We've gotten so little."

"Are you worried?"

"Honestly, yes – a little."

"You'll be wonderful." She said, twining her fingers with his absently. "Try not to dwell."

Even though it was approaching dawn, Loki wanted to stay with her forever. Hang the rules. Hang responsibility. She was all that mattered now.

"Sarina?"

She fought off sleep at the sound of his voice, giving him a tired smile.

"Yes?"

He seemed like he wanted to say something – and he did. The love between them was evident then, as it was every day since they had been reunited. It was a soft, unspoken love that bound them together, but Loki wanted to voice it. Right then. Right there.

But she was too tired – she wouldn't hear him… she was already half asleep waiting for him to answer.

As her eyes closed once more, he smiled. He stood there beside her, her fingers still clutching his even in sleep, more content than he could be anywhere else.

The words came out of his mouth without much thought at all.

"I love you." He whispered.

Those words seemed to dance in his mind, controlling every single train of thought that came along. There was nothing else. No worry. No dread over the coming days. It was her.

It was all her.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hi everybody! I am SO sorry for not posting for three days. It's been insane around here. I'm in the midst of moving and I had a thing this weekend, blah blah blah, I'm back now! Okay, so I let my sister help me write this chapter. Half the credit goes to her! She had me laughing so much I could hardly type it out. This is meant to be a fun, mischievous chapter - something my sisters and I would do. I'll try to get back to the action soon.**_

_**Down to business! Thank you so much MangaMagic and char079, Science Sis, and Elizabeth for your amazing reviews! (Science Sis and Elizabeth are my sisters, btw). You guys are awesome! **_

_**I will try to begin posting regularly again, but if I don't, I apologize in advance. Things are hectic at the moment.**_

_**I hope you enjoy, and remember, my sister helped me write the scene for Marie and Steve. I told her to do exactly what she would do in that situation, and she did, so... yeah. That's what that is, if you end up wondering. She's crazy :D**_

_**Read on!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

The next morning was bright and cheery and full of opportunity. Sarina woke up to loud chatting coming from two people sitting on the bed next to her.

Marie and Elizabeth.

She groaned and turned over, pulling a pillow over her head.

"No, no." Elizabeth chided, "There'll be none of that."

"It's a beautiful day, and you are being commissioned to show us around Asgard." Marie instructed, yanking the pillow off of her head.

"No."

"Fine. I guess you don't want in on Fireball."

Sarina cracked open one eye, feeling a grin begin to plaster itself on her lips. Fireball was something they'd done as kids. It was code for an unnamed, unplanned epic prank that they would figure out as they went along. The name, Fireball, came from years of going out of the frying pan and into the fire with their parents. They hated when the girls pulled pranks, but they'd never been able to do much to stop them. Punish them, ground them, yell at them, and they would deal with it and go out and do the same thing again. Eventually, they'd just given up.

As Sarina sat up, she could just feel the mischief in the air.

"Who's the target?"

"Thor."

Sarina could feel her excitement growing. "Plan?"

"Why else do you think we woke you up?"

"How long have we got to come up with something?"

Elizabeth glanced at her watch, "I told Bruce we'd be by the gates by noon."

"So," Marie continued, "You've got about three hours."

Sarina hardly heard Marie. Something else had caught her attention. The way Elizabeth had said Bruce's name was strange… familiar… and she'd just met him yesterday.

"Sarina?"

She looked over at Marie. "Sorry, what?"

"Three hours." Marie repeated. "We have about three hours to find a plan, get the stuff we need, and drag the guys in on it."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." She said, and stood up. "I'll get ready and meet you guys in the library in about an hour."

"Actually," Marie grinned, "I'll meet you in about an hour and a half. I've got to go find Steve. He doesn't know how to use sarcasm. I'm going to teach him."

"You?"

Marie laughed dryly, and then wiggled her eyebrows. "Hah! Skill."

She left the room listening to the hysterical laughter of her friends.

After Sarina and Elizabeth's laughter died away, Sarina turned to her friend.

"So… Bruce."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "What?"

"Spill. I've known you long enough to know when something's up."

She sighed, "You know how Marie and I went on that thing for a year?"

"Yes."

"Well, we were in Spain and Marie and I deviated from the group and there was some huge carnival and we were headed back to the hotel, but she and I got separated. I met Bruce there. He helped me get back to the hotel," She caught sight of Sarina's wide eyes, "Don't worry, Marie went back to the hotel and waited for me. But, anyway, the group wasn't set to leave Spain for another week, so Bruce and I ended up spending more time together."

"Is that all that happened? You just spent time together?"

"Well… _no_, but it might as well have been."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"We kissed, just once Sarina, and he left Spain the next day. He left me this sort of bizarre voicemail and disappeared. I haven't seen him since… until yesterday, I mean."

"I wondered where he went. He took two weeks off and came back quieter and he kept acting weird – he was brooding, almost." Sarina murmured.

"I seem to have that effect on people." Elizabeth muttered, somewhat irritated.

"No, you don't. Don't be ridiculous. He's just…"

Elizabeth stared at her, waiting for some profound something to come out of her mouth, though what she said was anything but.

"He's Bruce," Sarina sighed. "That's all."

"And suddenly, everything makes sense." Elizabeth said dryly.

"Okay, that probably wasn't the best explanation ever…"

"You think?"

Sarina rolled her eyes. "Anyway, do you want my help?"

"With what? Him?"

"Sure. I've known him for a while. He's pretty forthcoming with me."

"If you want to."

Elizabeth pretended to be cavalier, but Sarina could see the unspoken excitement in her eyes.

"It's all settled, then. Now, go away. I have to plot."

She laughed and got up, her hands in the air in an act of surrender. "Alright, alright. See you later!"

"See you later!" Sarina called after her.

* * *

In the garden, Marie found Steve sitting on one of the benches.

"Yo!" She sat down and bumped his shoulder with hers.

Steve looked at her for a moment, trying to decide what a 'yo' was.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "We've got some serious work to do."

She pulled one leg up to her chest and sat on the other in what looked to be the most uncomfortable position in the world, but she hated to sit any other way.

"Okay. Let's start with the basics."

"Basics?"

She sighed heavily. "First, this is how we say hello. Repeat after me." She cleared her throat, trying to hide her smirk. "Yo, diggy dawg."

"What?"

"It means, hello, strange human." She bit her lip to hide back her devious grin. "Say it."

"…Yo…"

"And the other part," Marie ushered, holding back laughter.

"Diggy dawg…"

It was all she could do to not give herself over to hysterics. This was so mean, and so devious, but it was so worth it. She would fix it later – teach him actual sarcasm. But this… this was too much to pass up.

"Now, put it all together."

"Yo, diggy dawg."

"You have to put some _emotion_ into it. Like this," She waved her hands about sporadically, "Yo, diggy dawg!" Marie curled her hand into a fist. "And now we bump fists."

"This is sarcasm?"

"Sure!"

Steve imitated her and curled his fist up, bumping it with hers. It was then that Elizabeth appeared. She saw how close they were, and that smirk… Marie was definitely up to _something_.

Elizabeth sighed and grabbed Marie by the hand and yanked her up, leading her away. Marie turned around and gave a thumbs up to Steve, grinning devilishly.

"_What_ did you do?"

Marie shrugged, feigning innocence. "I taught him English."

"You were awfully close… you probably shouldn't be so invasive."

"Elizabeth, if I wanted to invade someone's space, I'd do this." Marie threw her arm around Elizabeth's neck, "Hey there!" She started rubbing her ear, "You have nice lobes."

She snorted. "Whatever. Let's go. Sarina came up with a plan."

Marie grinned. "This, I've got to see."

* * *

As they ran into the library, Sarina was there talking excitedly with Tony and Bruce, who were also getting excited.

"We made it!"

Sarina turned to her friends, eyes shining. "I've got a plan."

"Spill."

"Okay, so Thor is in a meeting with the Council, right?"

"Right."

"I figured out something we can do very quickly without him noticing until tomorrow."

"Hurry up, Sarina!"

As she opened her mouth to tell them, Steve walked in and threw his arms up in the air, "Yo, diggy dawg!" He walked over to Marie and held his fist up. "Bump fist!"

She bumped his fist, giving him a nod of approval.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to Steve, and Sarina put a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. It took another moment for it to settle in, but as it did, Tony collapsed with laughter. He threw his arm around Marie, hugging her neck.

"THIS KID!" He howled, "I LOVE THIS KID!"

Elizabeth turned to her in horror, shaking her head slowly. "You. Did. _Not_."

"I did!" Marie snickered, and Steve began to frown.

"Is this not sarcasm?"

It only made everyone laugh that much more. Even Bruce was chuckling softly. Sarina was the first one to gain her composure, even though Elizabeth was still shaking her head silently.

"Rule number one: Marie lies."

"So, I _shouldn't_ say that, then?"

"No. No, you shouldn't."

Steve looked at Marie and scowled though he couldn't stay that way because of how tickled she was. The more he watched her laugh, the more he began to smile.

"Fine." He said, "But I'll get you back somehow."

"Deal," She laughed and poked him in the arm.

Sarina sighed and turned to her friends, "ANYWAY. Here's what I thought. Loki is forever teasing Thor about his hair."

Tony snickered, and Sarina shot him a look.

"Sorry, sorry. Keep going."

"Okay, so I vote we give him a little… makeover, of sorts."

Marie began smirking. "Continue."

"Here's what we do," Sarina leaned in to the group and began to whisper.

This was going to be fantastic.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25 is up! **_

_**I wanted to thank all of you again for being so supportive and so enthusiastic. I wanted to thank specifically, my sisters - Marie and Elizabeth, and my friend Jace for scouring this site for my story so that he could read some of it because I wouldn't tell him the name (I'm so mean)! :D**_

_**Also, Elabela, She-WolfMoon, and stinkerdoodle (a.k.a MangaMagic) for their amazing and encouraging reviews! You guys really keep me going and I'm so grateful for all of you!**_

_**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I didn't want to wait another day to post, so here it is! **_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

At noon, they all ended up walking around together. They were too excited about the prank to proceed with their day as planned. They split up, so they didn't draw too much attention to themselves.

Bruce and Tony went to go retrieve the supplies while Steve kept watch on the corridor leading to Thor's room. The girls stood outside his door, Elizabeth and Sarina giggling quietly.

"SHHH!" Marie hissed, smacking them on their arms. "You're going to get us caught."

Sarina put a hand over her own mouth, stifling her giggles to soft snickering. She was trying to calm down, but controlling her noise level – especially when she was supposed to be doing something devious – was never really something that could be done. All she could do was try to be quiet and hope for the best.

Soft footsteps came jogging down the hall, and Marie clapped her hand over Sarina's hand on her mouth and grabbed Elizabeth, pulling them both into an unoccupied room across the hall.

"SHUT UP!" She whispered, and for once, Sarina was completely silent.

"Girls!" Someone called quietly, "You there?"

Sighs of relief escaped all three girls and they emerged from the closet and met the grins of Tony and Bruce.

"You found it?"

Tony held up the bleach. "Ta-da!"

"We're only using the tiniest amount, you guys. We don't want it to work right away. Gradually." Sarina murmured, and put her hand on the knob to open the door.

"Gradually. Right. Got it." Marie repeated, tapping her foot impatiently.

"_Marie_."

"Really, I've got it! Open the door. Standing out here is a tad obvious."

Sarina pushed the door open and poked her head in, making sure that no one was present. When the coast was clear, she moved out of the way and ushered everyone inside.

_Sarina?_

Loki's voice came floating through her mind, and Sarina's pulse quickened. No, no. Calm down. He didn't know. Even if he did know, he wouldn't care. This is exactly the kind of thing he would do. Quit being so paranoid.

_Hmm?_

_ The Council just reached a decision. I'm being released earlier than I thought. We are going out for the rest of the afternoon. I need to talk to you._

_ Really?_

_Yes, but first, I have to change out of this ridiculous uniform._

She could almost hear the smile in his voice. Though, it sounded off to her somehow. He was trying to keep his mind off of something… But there was one thing that kept her from dwelling on that. If Loki was changing out of his formal clothes, then that meant that Thor was probably on his was to do the same.

She dashed to the washroom, where the others were uncapping the shampoo bottle.

"ABORT!" She hissed, "ABORT!"

Tony stopped immediately, holding the bleach jug in midair. "What is it?"

"They got out early! Put a cap on that and come on!"

Bruce fumbled with the bleach cap and screwed it back on the jug while Elizabeth fixed the shampoo bottle.

"Well, this was disappointing." Marie grumbled, and crossed her arms.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed Marie's arm, "Come on!"

Bruce helped Tony with the bleach jug, which was a bit too heavy for one person to carry and be able to run at the same time. They shared the load and dashed out of the room, knowing the girls weren't far behind them.

Sarina waited until Marie and Elizabeth were out of the door before she shut it and ran after them. Steve was still waiting where he'd left them, and as they sailed past, his brows furrowed.

"Where are we going?"

Marie was the one to roll her eyes this time. She wrenched away from Elizabeth and ran back to grab Steve by his arm.

"Come on, Einstein."

He allowed himself to be pulled along, though he was still confused.

"What does Einstein have to do with anything?"

Marie smirked and glanced back to look at him as they jogged along. "_That_ was sarcasm."

"Ohh…" Steve thought for a moment before he scowled. "Hey."

"Get over it," Marie laughed softly and then the group came to a stop.

"Okay," Sarina began, "Tony, put the bleach back where you found it. Everybody else, act like you've been busy all morning with something incredibly dull. Deal?"

"Well, where are you going?" Tony asked her, an eyebrow raised as if he already knew the answer.

Sarina blushed, and shook her head. "None of your business."

"Mmmm." He mused and once again, that irritating grin of his was back.

"Whatever, Tony." Sarina attempted to act irritated, but she couldn't help smiling. "Loki said that the Council made their decision and that he wants to see me."

"What did they decide?"

"I didn't ask. I suppose he'll tell me when I see him."

Tony looked down at his empty wrist, "Which is now."

Sarina grinned and waved to everyone before running off to find Loki. After she was gone, her friends began to look around at each other.

"What do you think?" Bruce asked them. "Bad news or good?"

"With this kind of a system for trial?" Steve asked, and then shook his head, "Probably not good."

"You think they'll let him go?"

"Odin is the Allfather. They can't try him like any other criminal. He certainly won't be put to death. Best case scenario for Sarina is that he's thrown in prison until he finally does die."

"What's the worst case scenario?" Marie asked, biting her lip.

"I think we're about to find out."

* * *

Sarina found Loki in the garden sitting in their usual spot. As she turned the corner, she was grinning still – extremely excited to have him to herself for the next few days. As her eyes fell on his face, her smile faded.

Loki was deep in thought, and though he tried to smile when he saw her, she could see his distress plainly.

The first words that came out of her mouth weren't 'hello' or anything she'd been planning to say to see if he was capable of blushing in the same manner she was. She couldn't ignore it, so she got straight to the point.

"What happened?"

Loki sighed softly and rose from his seat, walking over to her. "The Council changed their decision at the last moment. It was all going as it needed to at first, but then…"

"Their decision, Loki. What did they decide?"

"Odin goes free."

Sarina felt all the blood rush to her head. She had to reach out and grab hold of Loki's arms so that she didn't fall. He held onto her tightly in return, watching her carefully to see if she would faint.

She could only form one word. "Why?"

"He will be exiled, but, Sarina, the politics of this situation have been its own undoing. Odin cannot be condemned to death. That was never an option, as much as I wanted it to be. And, since the Council changed their minds about Odin's fate, they have changed mine as well."

"What?"

"I am not to be King. Odin will be exiled and they will send two guardians with him to make certain he serves out his sentence. While Odin is gone, Asgard will be ruled jointly by Thor and a representative of the Council. They do not think me trustworthy enough to have full jurisdiction."

"That isn't right! Thor gave up his birthright – the throne is _yours_. They can't take that from you."

"They already have."

Sarina clenched her jaw, and thought for a moment. "You said 'while Odin is gone'. Does that mean he'll return?"

"Yes. Odin will return and resume his place as King when the Council thinks he is ready. They believe he was driven mad by grief, and they are giving him the time they think necessary for him to finish grieving."

Sarina fought back angry tears. She had tried to be understanding as far as Odin was concerned, but she was haunted constantly by what had happened on Romanos. There were times when she would dream and she would see Loki's face staring at her with such loathing that she would wake up close to tears. Of course, she knew it wasn't him, but there were times where it took her a moment to differentiate between what Odin had done and reality.

She hated Odin for making her doubt Loki for even a second.

"Must we stay here?" She asked him quietly. "You don't have any prior engagements, and I… Loki, I can't stay here."

"I know." He murmured. "We'll leave tomorrow. I will tell my brother and you can prepare your friends for departure."

"Okay."

"Sarina?"

"Hmm?"

And there was that same expression again. The one he'd gotten the other day when he'd taken her back to her room after they'd stayed out in the garden all that time.

He wanted to say something, she could see that. She just couldn't figure out what it was. After a moment, he sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you at dinner." He murmured.

She gave his hand one last squeeze, and with a small smile, she left.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26! _**

**_So, stinkerdoodle made me realize that the situation wasn't nearly as bleak as I had made it seem yesterday and I decided to right some of it. {THANK YOU!} This is a short chapter, but it was necessary. I don't think I'll be able to post again today and I'll be lucky to post tomorrow, so I apologize in advance! _**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

_**{Áki - Old Norse derived from a diminutive form of *anuR meaning 'Father'}**_

_** {Kelda - From the Old Norse word 'kelda', meaning 'source, spring'}**_

* * *

As Sarina was walking away, one thought kept berating her mind.

_They haven't listened to me…_

The Council hadn't listened to her side of the story yet. They'd heard Loki's testimony and Thor's, even, but not hers. She was the one who had suffered at Odin's hand in the first place. Why had they not requested to speak to _her_? Hell, why hadn't she insisted they listen?

_Loki?_

_ Yes?_

_ Don't mention leaving to anyone just yet. I've got something I need to do first._

She didn't wait for Loki to reply and strode off in the direction she remembered seeing Loki head in on the days they had to meet. She didn't know who was on the Council, or if they would even consider her testimony now that their minds were made up, but that didn't change the fact that she _needed_ to say it. She needed to try and make them understand.

Sarina found the Council room without much problem and strode right in. As the doors were pushed open, they all began to stare at her. There were eight of them, seven men and one woman. Out of every single one of them, Sarina could make out two that were younger than what looked to her to be seventy in Midgardian years.

No wonder Odin was going free. The Council was governed by people who were stuck in the past – who believed in the old way of government.

"This meeting is adjourned." The oldest man stood, staring her down defiantly. "There is no more room for any more useless opinions."

"Good thing my opinion isn't useless." She retorted, and walked to the center of the room. "Council, I am here to petition for _my_ freedom."

Sarina willed her knees to stop shaking. She had to appear strong to gain their interest. She had to make an argument that was good enough to catch their attention.

"First of all, I would like to introduce myself. I am Sarina Baker – daughter of Freyr." She felt a rush of pride, being able to say her father's name. "I was taken by the Other to the distant realm of Romanos, and I was tortured by Odin, the Allfather."

"You are the girl?"

"Yes."

The only woman on the Council stared at her, her blue eyes seemingly intrigued. "Loki said that we would not hear from you. That you did not want to come before us."

"That was true."

"And why have you come now?"

"I have come now, as I stated before, for my freedom."

"Explain."

"What Odin did to me has not been forgotten, as much as I wish that it was. I wish that I could cease being haunted by his words and his actions. I wish that I could be free of him, as I have heard only moments ago that he will be free of me. Odin is not repentant. He will not change. He will only serve his sentence and return once more to his throne, and I will be a slave to my fear as I am now."

"You admit freely your inability to control your fear?"

"Yes."

"Why should that be reason to condemn the Allfather to a different fate? From what I understand, that is what you have come here to change."

"You understand correctly, Council. My reason for coming here was to let you know that if you allow Odin to return, my safety and my sanity are in danger of being lost forever. If you can live with condemning an innocent to live a life of fear and shame…" Sarina swallowed and took a shallow breath. "Then there isn't a thing I could say now that would reach your hearts. _That_ is my petition. Give me back what was taken. Give me a chance to move on and live my life without fear."

Sarina fell silent and waited for _someone_ to say _anything_, but they didn't. They all stared at her, impassive as stones. Finally, just as she thought she would lose her mind, the woman spoke.

"It seems we have a new testimony to consider. Gentlemen?"

One of the younger men nodded. "I agree with Kelda. Áki?" He looked towards the oldest man seated. "Would you ignore everything she has just said?"

Áki sighed and shook his head. "Council, we resume our discussion at two. Call upon the princes. We will review the information presented before us, with different outcome." He rose from his seat and his eyes turned to Sarina. "Thank you for your bravery."

Sarina nodded, thanking them quietly before leaving the room. When she reached the hallway, she had to stop walking. She had to remember how to breathe. Without really realizing it, she had leaned against the wall and was sliding down to the floor.

As she sat there, a small smile appeared on her lips.

The Council had listened. They had changed their minds.

She had won.


	27. Chapter 27

**_You guys, I... UGH. I just spent seven hours in a car with my family... I'm tired, it's late, and I feel like a zombie. Okay? Okay. We're out of town house hunting for the move and so, this is probably the only time I'll post until Monday. I know I said that with the last chapter, but I felt obligated to give you SOMETHING, so... here you go._**

**_I wanted to thank: stinkerdoodle, Hobbitsarecool {LOVE THE USERNAME}, She-WolfMoon, and if someone else reviewed and you aren't mentioned, I'm so sorry - YOU'RE AWESOME TOO!_**

**_- If I seem a bit spazzy and slightly irritated, I've gotten about four hours of sleep, so... I need sleep... - _**

**_You guys are fabulous and I appreciate your support so much - you're all so wonderful and encouraging, thank you!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-lightinside_**

* * *

_What have you done?_

Sarina jumped against the wall as Loki's voice whispered through her mind. He sounded shocked.

_I went before the Council._

_ Why didn't you tell me beforehand? I would have gone with you._

_ It was something I needed to do alone. Áki promised a different outcome, so I think it went well._

_ He spoke to you?_

_ Yes. Is that unusual?_

_ It takes much coaxing to get that old fool to utter a syllable. You must have been very persuasive. _

_ Well, I suppose you'll find out just how persuasive I can be._

She heard a light chuckle not too far away from her. It was only then that she could hear him approaching. Loki glanced back and Sarina could now see Thor a few strides behind him.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked her, taking notice of her seat on the floor.

As he reached down for her, she let him pull her upright.

"A little shaken." She admitted, and then smiled. "But I'm alright _now_."

Loki smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, not caring that there was anyone else around. She'd been brave enough to speak up for herself – for what was right. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised, but he was also extremely proud of her.

"We were called before the Council." Loki murmured, "But now, since I'm free for the day, I have a surprise waiting for you out in the courtyard."

"You do?" Sarina's eyes lit up, "What is it?"

He laughed. "Do you not understand the concept of surprises?"

"I wish I didn't." She sighed, and then tugged on his hand. "Well, you've already told me about it, so hurry up, will you?"

"Oh, no. I think we'll just take all the time in the world to find out what it is."

"Loki." Sarina narrowed her eyes, giving him a silent warning.

"Or we could make a mad dash for the front doors." He suggested.

"That's what I thought."

She waved at Thor as she and Loki passed, laughing suddenly at the thought of him with bleached white hair. To think, that was what would have happened if the Council hadn't released them early. Shame.

Loki eyed her suspiciously. "What's so funny?"

She turned back to him and began walking faster. "I'll tell you when he can't hear."

"Will you really?"

"No, I'm just saying that so you'll move quicker."

He chuckled and obliged. As they walked, Loki felt dread beginning to build in him. If Sarina had admitted her fear to the Council…

"Sarina, there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Discuss with me?" She asked, "Why?"

"Sarina..." He glanced up and saw that her surprise wasn't where it was supposed to be waiting. "Too late, now." Loki muttered.

Sarina turned around and felt her mouth drop open. Freyr and a younger girl, about seventeen, were walking towards her.

"Oh." She said, and prepared herself to make conversation in the least awkward way possible.

"Sarina!" Freyr greeted warmly, "Hello."

"Hi." Sarina gave him a small wave, her fingers on her opposite hand squeezing Loki's tightly.

"I'm sorry we could not be here sooner. I was detained on Alfheim and could not leave right away when I heard of the trial."

"Oh, it's alright." Sarina heard herself give a small laugh, but she didn't feel like it was coming from her.

Her eyes were glued to the girl standing beside Freyr, staring at her in a way that mirrored Sarina's own emotions. They looked alike, that was true. Their hair might have been different, but Sarina was staring into her own eyes, looking at her own nose and mouth sitting there on the face of this stranger.

"Forgive me!" Freyr said suddenly, "There is someone I'd like you to meet." He looked over at the girl. "Sarina, this is Noelle. My other daughter."

"You're my…" Sarina's eyebrows shot up.

"Sister." Noelle finished, mustering up a weak smile. "Hello."

"Oh. Hey."

"Hi."

They stared at each other for a moment before the shock began to wear off. Soon, they were both laughing quietly. Sarina could hardly believe it. She had a sister. A lifetime of wishing and bargaining and wanting, and she actually had a sister.

Sarina turned to Loki. "You knew?"

He nodded. "Though, I thought it would be better if you met her for yourself."

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Sarina turned back to Noelle, smiling.

"So… do you want to go for a walk?"

Noelle laughed, "I would like that very much."

"Kid!"

Sarina looked around and saw Tony dashing for her, seemingly panicked.

"Tony? What is it?"

"It's Bruce." Tony grabbed Sarina's arm, ignoring the others around her. "Some idiot guard found out what he could do and took it too far. He's gone crazy, Sarina!"

Sarina didn't look back at Noelle or Freyr, or even Loki. She broke into a run so fast she felt like she was flying. Bruce would hurt someone. He wouldn't mean to, but with so many people around….

"Where is he!?"

"SARINA!"

Sarina saw Elizabeth standing by the front doors, almost hysterical. "THEY'LL KILL HIM! THEY'LL _KILL _HIM!"

As Sarina ran out into the courtyard, she could hear the commotion off to the left. The training yard. Oh, _no_.

Asgardians weren't trained to think. They acted, they fought, and if they killed, so be it. Elizabeth was right. Asgardian weapons were much stronger than anything back home. If Bruce didn't calm down, if those warriors felt threatened, they would kill him.

Sarina could see Steve creating a barrier in front of Marie, while still trying to defend Bruce. He wasn't going to hold out much longer.

Loki ran past her and straight into the midst of the chaos.

"STOP!" He yelled, "LOWER YOUR WEAPONS!"

Several of them did, but there were also some who kept fighting. Sarina knew that she would have to do something. Right as she was about to follow in Loki's footsteps, she saw Elizabeth in the middle of it all, coming seemingly out of nowhere.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, arms raised.

She didn't wait to see if any of them had listened to her before she turned to Bruce.

"Bruce, look at me."

His bright green eyes darted around frantically, almost like he couldn't hear her.

"Bruce!" Elizabeth raised her voice, and his eyes landed on her. "Look at me."

Sarina watched, frozen to the spot. She didn't know whether to be horrified or simply anxious. Bruce wouldn't hurt Elizabeth – not on purpose, she knew. But Bruce wasn't the one standing in front of her. He was hardly there at all.

"You have to calm down. Do you hear me? You _have_ to calm down. I know you don't want to hurt anyone. I know that. You _won't_ hurt anyone. Okay? You're going to be alright."

He didn't answer – only stared. Sarina watched as a defeated sigh escaped him and his shoulders slumped.

Some of the warriors in the training yard moved towards him, but Loki shook his head sharply. They halted immediately.

"Bruce… we'll go home. You can calm down, and if you want to go home, we'll go home."

He nodded.

"Home."

The look in his eyes nearly broke Sarina's heart. She knew then what he dealt with every day. She had heard that Bruce had attempted to take his life before, that he'd attempted to do away with the monster only he saw inside himself. It never really registered until then. She saw in his eyes a pain so clear and so raw that it cut her to the core.

Loki watched Elizabeth lead Bruce away from the training yard before he cut his eyes towards Sarina.

_Thank you._

He gave her a small smile, but felt it fade quickly. There was something he hadn't told her. The Council had agreed to allow him his birthright on one condition. Sarina had admitted her inability to control her fear in front of them, and the Council wouldn't stand for a weak Queen.

Fear was weakness in their eyes, nothing more and nothing less.

If Loki was to be King, she could not rule by his side.

All of his life, he'd dreamed of being king. He'd gone to extraordinary, and misguided, lengths to try and achieve that dream. Now, when it was within his grasp, she was the only thing standing in his way.

Lately, Loki had been having thoughts – strange thoughts that had never occurred to him before. He'd thought about spending the rest of his life with Sarina, about having her mortality extended to the length of his own so that he wouldn't have to live a day without her. He'd thought about a wedding, and children, and he knew that she was the only one he would ever want these things with.

That dream was slipping away faster than he could blink. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Sarina, ultimately, would want him to pursue whatever made him happy. When it came right down to it though, Loki couldn't choose.

It was either spend his life with her and give up what he'd spent all of his time and energy to achieve, or take the throne and lose her forever.

The choice seemed obvious, but it was a matter of head over heart.

The fight within him was a point of constant pain. In the end, he didn't know what would happen. He wondered if his love for Sarina would drown out his desire for the throne.

His head… or his heart?


	28. Chapter 28

**_So, I'm in a tiny hotel room with my mom and my grandparents... it's been interesting in the best way possible XD_**

**_Okaayy, down to business. _**

**_I wanted to thank stinkerdoodle and She-WolfMoon for their amazing reviews, as always! She-WolfMoon, I do the same thing. If I really love something, I'll start yelling at the characters like I can teach them common sense. It's a thing._**

**_I hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than last time. I wrote it in a hurry . I hope it turned out alright! _**

**_-lightinside_**

* * *

Sarina walked back to her room slowly with Loki, smiling to herself.

"What is it?"

"Noelle. She's so… _normal_." She gave a soft laugh.

After everything had happened, Elizabeth had taken Bruce home like she'd promised, though Marie had chosen to stay since Tony and Steve were, too. Noelle had approached Sarina and they had gone for a walk as they had originally planned. Loki and Thor had taken care of the Asgardians in the training yard, leaving the two girls to talk.

The first thing Sarina noticed about Noelle was her kindness. She had made sure Sarina was alright before they'd moved on to other things. It turned out that she and Noelle were so similar in so many ways – they'd laughed over it for at least an hour.

"Really? I wonder who she got that from…"

Sarina punched his arm lightly. "Shut up."

He laughed and found himself staring at the way she smiled at him at the sound of it. Why in the world did she care for him? Or did she?

The night he'd said he loved her, he knew she couldn't hear. That was yet another thing that kept him indecisive. If he chose Sarina and she didn't love him, then he would end up with nothing.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you had something to discuss with me earlier and you never got around to it."

They stopped outside the door and he felt his heart begin to pound. He couldn't talk to her about it _now_.

"Tomorrow." He said.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is something bothering you?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"You've been a little distracted."

As soon as the words left her mouth, that wicked gleam began to sparkle in his eyes. He ran his hands down her arms slowly, making her freeze in place.

"Does _this_ distract _you_?"

His lips were inches from her ear, his voice a taunting whisper.

She held back a whimper and bit her lip. He was doing this on purpose, just to tease her. She would have opened her mouth to tell him to stop, but she didn't _want_ him to.

"Or _this_?"

Loki's lips trailed across her jaw as his hands pulled her hips closer inch by inch.

Sarina could hardly keep track of what was happening. She was afraid she was breathing too loudly, but she couldn't hear herself breathe let alone _think_ because of the way her blood was rushing in her ears.

"Or maybe…"

He kissed her neck slowly.

"Loki…" She had intended to make her voice firm, but it came out like a weak whisper and had the opposite effect on him than she'd meant.

He pulled her against him and began to kiss her in a way that made her feel like her whole world was on fire. She wouldn't have noticed if it was. He was relentless, hardly giving her time to get her bearings before he kissed her again. But, god, she didn't want her bearings. She'd had her bearings her entire life…

Sarina's back ran into something solid. The door. She felt him reaching for the knob as he kissed along her jaw. His lips curled into a smirk against her skin and all too soon, she watched him pull away as her door swung open.

"Goodnight, Sarina." He winked at her devilishly before turning to walk away.

She could feel her mouth fall open. Even through her haze, she knew that he was extremely satisfied with himself for having that kind of effect on her. _Damn _him!

She scowled and went into her room, closing the door none too gently behind her. Sarina stormed over to the wardrobe and began digging through it with purpose, hardly noticing the person sitting on her bed.

"You know," Marie said, "I thought you hated physical education."

Sarina flinched and slammed the wardrobe shut before turning to glare at her friend. "Do you _knock_?"

Marie shrugged. "What was the point? I knew where _you_ were." She glanced towards the door to make her point.

"What do you need?"

"I'm having stirrings." Marie groaned and fell back on Sarina's bed, arms spread out like she was going to make a snow angel.

That made Sarina smile. For as long as she could remember, Marie had been obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean and the reference made her think back to all of their _many_ marathons they'd had when they were together.

So, she went with it. "What kind of stirrings?"

Marie draped an arm across her face. "You know… just…" She glanced up at Sarina, who was staring at her skeptically with one eyebrow raised. "Alright, _feelings_, damn you."

Sarina laughed. "Okay, feelings. For whom?"

"Steve. There, I said it. I hope you heard it because I will _not_ be saying it again."

"Mmmhmm. Sure."

"It's just…" Marie propped up on her elbows. "He's so… and I'm… UGH!" She collapsed backwards again, pulling a pillow over her face.

"Tell me about it."

"I mean, really. I can't…" Marie shook her head, "I've never…"

"I know."

"So, what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I _mean_, what do I do about it? About him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing!?"

"Why would you want to do something about it? You have feelings for Steve, so what? It's not the end of the world, you know."

"I don't like feeling this way!" She sighed, "It's weird."

"No, it's not. It's actually about time you started to like someone."

"And _what_ is that supposed to mean?" Marie cut her eyes towards Sarina, lips pressed in a flat line.

"You know what I'm talking about. Let's review your dating track record, shall we?"

"What track record?"

Sarina nodded. "Exactly!"

"Okay, fine." Marie rolled her eyes. "But that's only because I've never met anybody that has ever been interesting."

"And now there's Steve."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, let it happen! Don't question it to death."

"…Maybe."

"Marie."

"What?"

"Trust me, okay?"

Marie watched her friend for a moment, considering her words quietly.

"Okay."

"And Marie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm having stirrings, too."

Marie raised an eyebrow. "What else is new?"

Sarina shoved her friend, laughing, "Hey!"

Marie smiled. "But, really. What kind of stirrings?"

That was the question of the century. What did Sarina's feelings really amount to? She was certainly beyond the point of just _liking_ Loki. In fact…

"I love him."

And just like that, there was her answer.

She loved him.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hi everybody! So, I didn't really get all of the writing done I wanted to - I had a seven hour drive back home today and we hit spring break traffic and there was a wreck, so it took us FOREVER to get home. And so, that being said, I resorted to writing a filler. This is a continuation of the conversation Marie and Sarina were having in the last chapter, plus some other things.**_

_**I wanted to thank my sister (Science Sis) for leaving me a review, and also stinkerdoodle, Elabela, and She-WolfMoon! You guys are so supportive and your feedback is wonderful, thank you so much!**_

_**I hope you enjoy and I promise things will get a little more interesting soon, I've just been so rushed lately.**_

_**Thank you, again!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

The words were out in the open now. Marie stared at her, eyes wide for a moment or two.

"Does he know that?"

"What?"

"Sarina, does he know?"

"Well… I mean, I've eluded, but –"

"Sarina, guys are dense as hell. Eluding doesn't do a thing."

"I can't say it."

"What? Why not?"

"I just can't. I can't do that to him, Marie. He's already so distracted anyway and… I can't."

"Look, you either do it now or do it never. If you're waiting for the perfect opportunity, there isn't going to be one because nothing ever goes one-hundred percent the way you want it to. Someone may interrupt, or he's distracted, and you're scared, whatever. All I hear is you making excuses when, really, the only thing standing in your way is you."

Sarina bit her lip, realizing that Marie was absolutely right. "What if he doesn't say it back?"

"What if he doesn't?" Marie shrugged. "I'm not a supporter of all that 'let him make the first move' crap, you know that. It's idiotic. You should be able to say how you feel without being frowned upon by society."

"You're feeling quite like sharing, aren't you?" Sarina laughed.

Marie sighed. "Sorry. I got a little carried away. But the point is still the same! Go for it. I'm giving you the same advice you gave me, Sarina. You really should listen to yourself sometime."

"Maybe."

She rolled her eyes. "You're the one in love with the guy, so do something about it!"

Sarina fell silent for a long time. She sat there, thinking about all the things that could possibly go wrong. But then something else entered her mind. What about all of the things that could go _right_? What if he did love her back? She would never know if she didn't say something.

"Okay." She began to smile. "Yeah. Okay."

"And here's another little tip – don't bombard the guy, okay? There's no perfect time to say it, but you shouldn't just blurt it out first thing."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know all of this?"

"After all the guys you and Elizabeth liked in high school? All a girl has to do is listen. Valuable life lessons were learned through you guys."

Sarina laughed easily now, not daring to argue. She knew it was true, but she'd only ever liked someone. Never in her life had she felt this way about someone. It was terrifying and wonderful all at once and it always left her breathless, feeling like her heart was in her throat.

A soft knock sounded on Sarina's door.

She and Marie exchanged a confused look before Sarina stood.

"I wonder who that could be…"

"Well, open it and find out."

Sarina rolled her eyes before opening the door. "Oh! Jane! Hi!"

Jane gave a shy wave. "Hi."

Sarina saw from a quick glance that Jane was in her pajamas and that she was grasping a pillow in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you felt like company."

"Sure! Come in!"

Jane gave her a small nod of thanks before entering the room. Marie was watching from her perch at the edge of Sarina's bed, smiling politely.

"Hi, Jane."

"Hello, Marie." Jane smiled back before turning to Sarina. "Is it alright if I stay here for the night?"

"Sure! If you'd like."

Another knock sounded, and Sarina glanced back at Jane and Marie before going to answer it. Who could it be now? As it opened, Sarina couldn't help but smile.

"Noelle!"

"Hello, Sarina!" Noelle grinned, and Sarina saw that she too was holding a pillow and that she was in a nightgown. "Do you feel like company?"

"Uh, sure! Come in."

Noelle walked in the room and stopped abruptly when she saw Jane and Marie.

"Oh, I didn't know you had others with you. I can leave, if that's easier."

"Nonsense. We'll make a night out of it. You all brought pillows and I can put a bunch of blankets on the floor and we can sit up and talk and…" Sarina saw Noelle's confusion. "Have you never had a sleepover?"

"Well… no… I never had many friends on Alfheim. I mainly kept to myself."

Sarina grinned. "Well, it's settled then. You're staying here tonight."

Noelle began to smile, grateful for Sarina's easygoing nature. "Thank you."

"Of course!"

Sarina introduced Noelle to Marie and Jane and soon, they were all comfortable with each other – laughing and talking as if they'd known each other for a lifetime. It had been several hours since Noelle and Jane had arrived before another knock sounded on the door.

"Now, who is _that_?" Sarina asked softly.

Marie scoffed. "It could be anybody! The night is young!"

"It's probably two or three in the morning."

"Alright, the _day_ is young!"

Everyone laughed, deranged from the lack of sleep, and Sarina got up to answer the door yet again. As she opened it, she was honestly surprised this time.

"Tony?"

He held a pillow, too. "Capsicle is driving me to drink. Have mercy, Sarina."

"Uh…" Sarina glanced back at the girls in her room, all of whom were laughing much too loudly to be considered sane. "Hold on."

She closed the door and tiptoed over to the group, "Tony is outside. Should we let him in?"

"Prank opportunity." Marie whispered suddenly, her eyes glinting evilly.

"No." Sarina said.

"Well, then. You don't even know what I had planned."

"I could guess."

"_Fine_. If I can't prank him, then he can sleep out in the hall."

Sarina gave a startled laugh. "That is so cruel."

Marie crossed her arms. "It's a cruel, cruel world."

Jane and Noelle started giggling again as Sarina and Marie stared each other down, knowing that Sarina would most likely be the first to cave. She always was.

"Oh, god, _fine_. But please, nothing insane, okay?"

"I make no promises."

Sarina shook her head, but walked back over to the door with a smirk on her lips. Tony stared at her pitifully as she opened the door.

"Have a heart." He pleaded, clasping his hands in front of her.

"Okay, you can stay."

Tony winked and dashed in the room. If he only knew….

* * *

When the morning sun rose, no one in Sarina's room had a clue. They all slept soundly, Tony breaking the silence with his soft snoring. He was the first one to fall asleep, and Marie had used it to every single advantage possible.

Sarina was the first one awake, though she wished she wasn't. They'd only been asleep for a grand total of five hours and it was ten in the morning. She would let them all wake up on their own, but she had something to take care of.

Sarina walked quickly towards the wardrobe, grabbing a dress and jogging quietly into the washroom without a glance towards Tony. She was afraid to survey Marie's handiwork. She would see it soon enough, she was sure.

But before that, she had to find Loki. There was something she finally needed to say.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hi everybody! Chapter 30 is here!**_

_**I wanted to thank Elabela, She-WolfMoon, stinkerdoodle, and Alexia for your reviews! **_

_**Decisions will be made in the next chapter, but I promised my sisters that I would provide them with a prank, and so a prank I provided. :P**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

On Midgard, Elizabeth stood in Bruce's kitchen, cooking breakfast. Music was playing in the background, not loudly but not necessarily quiet either. When she'd brought Bruce home yesterday, she had stayed with him through the night to make sure that he would be alright. And since she was here, why not let him relax?

She hummed softly, bobbing her head to the music as she dug through the cabinets for two plates. When she found them, she set them gently on the counter, taking a spatula and transferring Bruce's omelet from the pan to the plate.

"Elizabeth?"

She smiled and turned her head so that she could see him over her shoulder. "Hi! Hungry?"

He ran a hand through his hair, smiling shyly. "Yes… uh…" He chuckled nervously, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." She said, "I wanted to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elizabeth tried to hide the blush that spread over her cheeks and turned towards the stove until it subsided, pretending to be busy. When she turned back, she held the plate out to him, all traces of her blush having disappeared.

He took it, still smiling shyly. Bruce had this way about him… Elizabeth couldn't explain it. He was so gentle, so quiet compared to the things she'd seen yesterday. Seeing him that way, it made her appreciate him this way even more.

Bruce sat down at the kitchen table. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going back?"

She raised her eyebrows. "To Asgard?"

"Yes… You can if you want to be there with your friends. Don't feel obligated to…"

Elizabeth cut off the stove, walking over to sit next to him at the table. She sat her plate down carefully and sat so that she was looking at him straight on. "I _don't_ feel obligated, Bruce. Sarina and Marie know where I am and if they need me, they can send someone for me. Until then, I'm happy right here."

"Okay."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Tony woke up slowly, a feeling of unease nagging at his groggy brain. Something was different…

"Good morning, gorgeous!" Marie snickered.

Tony jumped and sat up a little too quickly. He was still where he'd been when he had fallen asleep – on a pallet near Sarina's door. Why was Marie looking at him that way? That smirk… he swore, anyone who didn't know her would think she knew every dark and dirty secret they'd ever hidden.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up." She retorted.

He sighed and shot her a sleepy glare.

"What?" She asked, "I don't wear a watch. You can't expect me to know these things."

"Where'd everybody go?"

"Sarina, I imagine, is off to find her Beast Boy and Noelle and Jane just left for the banquet hall."

"What are you still doing here, then?" Tony teased. "They might actually get a bite of food."

Marie rolled her eyes. "I'm here to calm you down."

"I'm already calm…" Tony said slowly, suddenly becoming suspicious.

"Well, my guess is that you won't be when you look in a mirror."

Tony's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. What the _hell_ did they do? He got up faster than he could ever remember getting up in his life and ran for the washroom.

"Three… two… one…" Marie murmured, and then glanced towards the washroom.

"FU-"

* * *

"King." Sarina's eyes glittered as she moved her Queen closer to Loki's king on the chess board.

"It's _check_." Loki grumbled. "How did I not see that?"

"You talk too much, darling." She teased, "This game is meant for those of us who can devote to contemplative silence."

Loki scoffed. "Tell me, _darling_, how long ago was it that you learned how to play this game?"

Sarina checked her empty wrist. "Oh, about… thirty minutes, I should say."

He sighed and leaned away from the board, unable to keep a smile from his face. She was _such_ a tease.

"You seem awfully enthusiastic this morning." He said. "Any particular reason why?"

"What? Me? _Enthusiastic_?" She feigned shock, "Loki, I don't know what in the world you're talking about."

He laughed and watched her for a moment, knowing that in a few seconds she would answer him seriously since she'd had her fun.

"I dunno, I'm just…" Sarina grinned at the thought. "I'm happy, I suppose."

Loki's heart flip-flopped in his chest. He was so glad that she was happy, but he couldn't escape the thought of what the Council had said. The thought of the choice he had yet to make.

When he didn't answer her for a moment, she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Are you alright?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts abruptly. "Hmm?"

"Loki. There's something bothering you."

No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't deny it. He would only be lying and he couldn't do that – not to her.

"Yes, there is." He said quietly.

"Talk to me. Please?"

Loki thought for a moment. If he told her now, they wouldn't have moments like this for a very long time. Whether she was angry with him or heartbroken, or just wanted to give him the space he needed to make an unbiased decision… these little things would be gone. He needed moments like this, he needed Sarina to look at him and be with him without other things to distract her.

But at the same time, the longer he kept it from her, the heavier his heart was becoming.

For today though…

"Soon." He said, and gave her a small smile as an attempt to reassure her. "For now, let's resume this disgraceful game of chess."

Sarina smiled and shook her head before sitting closer to the chess board again, a competitive gleam in her eye.

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

Marie walked down the halls of the palace with a now sulking Tony Stark. She bit her lip, feeling _almost_ sorry.

That didn't stop her from grinning at her great success.

"Look on the bright side!" She said, bumping his shoulder, "It's not permanent!"

He scowled and glanced up at her before going back to studying the ground studiously.

"C'mon, Tony."

He sighed and refused to look at her.

Marie rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Alright, fine."

She suddenly spied Sarina, sitting with Loki in front of a chess board out on one of the balconies. Sarina was doing a small victory dance in her chair while Loki was scowling.

"Beginners luck." Loki muttered.

"I don't care what it was!" Sarina cackled, "Because… ahem… I WON!"

"Yes, yes." Loki sighed, but smiled back at her.

Marie saw her opportunity. She grabbed Tony's hand and began dragging him towards where Loki and Sarina sat.

When Tony saw this, he immediately began to protest. "No, no _way_! I can't be seen like this!"

"I'll get you a brown paper bag." Marie waved him off. "But after this."

Tony opened his mouth to say something else, but was pushed behind a column.

"Stay here." Marie whispered, and then she strolled over to Sarina.

"Marie!" Sarina squealed, and pointed to the chess board. "I actually won something."

"This is a historic day!" Marie stared dramatically off into the distance, "Songs will be sung, poems written, buildings erected! For this is the day that Sarina Baker won the war against the -."

Sarina smacked her arm. "Shut up."

Marie nodded. "Yeah, that was too much."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Right! Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you… Asgard's next… top… MODEL!"

Marie pulled Tony out from behind the column and Sarina's eyes widened. She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from smiling, though Loki wasn't nearly as restrained. He laughed loudly, something Sarina had only ever heard him do on occasion.

She cleared her throat, and pressed her lips together as her hand lowered. "Um… Tony… you're looking a bit…"

"Blonde!" Loki chuckled, regaining some of his composure.

Tony put his head in his hands. "The humiliation!"

Marie shoved his arm.

"I told you it wasn't permanent."

"BUT I'M BLONDE!" Tony yelled.

"It's not so bad…" Sarina offered, "If you don't step into the sun…"

Tony groaned and leaned against the column, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"How the _hell_ you dyed my hair without my knowledge, I don't know."

Marie grinned. "I'll never tell."

"I know."

Sarina laughed softly and stood from her chair, Loki doing the same.

"Loki and I are going dancing tonight. Sif and Fandral are throwing a party and practically the whole kingdom is invited. If you want to come, you're welcome."

"I'm certainly not going." Tony grumbled.

"Well, that's _fine_, Blondie." Marie teased, "But I'll go! Have you talked to everybody else about it yet?"

Sarina knew that by 'everybody else' she meant Steve.

"No, I haven't, but you can tell them."

Marie grinned. "Okay! See you tonight!"

"See you!"

Marie hurried away, dragging Tony along behind her. Sarina watched them go, lost in her thoughts until two pale arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned back into Loki's arms with a smile.

Sarina would tell him tonight.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31! **_

_**So, here is my playlist for the ball :**_

_**Irene's Theme - David Arnold & Michael Price**_

_**SHERlocked - David Arnold & Michael Price {if it only had the violins}**_

_**A Postcard to Henry Purcell - Dario Marianelli**_

_**I wanted to thank stinkerdoodle and She-WolfMoon for their reviews! I also wanted to thank everyone who followed or favorited Trust My Rage, you guys have gotten me to 49 followers! It means the world! **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy! **_

* * *

Sarina stood in front of the mirror, fretting.

"Calm down." Marie sighed, "It's a dance. You've danced with him before."

"Not in front of people."

"Sarina, trust me, I've seen you two together. You won't even notice the people when you start dancing."

Sarina took a deep breath and straightened her dress.

"Stop fidgeting!" Marie put an arm around Sarina's shoulders. "You look beautiful."

Sarina bit her lip and studied her reflection.

Her hair cascaded down her back in waves, reaching her lower back, like Loki had said he liked it. Her dress was a deep, royal blue that extended down to the floor – strapless and speckled with sparkling diamond-like gems around her waist. Jane and Noelle had helped her pick it out only an hour ago after dressing Marie in a shimmering purple gown that brushed the floor in elegant waves.

Marie was the more excited of the two, eyes shining brightly at the prospect of an actual party. She was hardly worried at all, knowing that the likeliness of dancing for her was slim to none – unless Steve asked her to dance. She loved music, but she liked to enjoy it quietly.

She had always been different that way. Where Elizabeth and Sarina would dance and sing at the top of their lungs, Marie would just smile and bob her head while she listened to the various melodies.

"I'm going to be sick."

Marie smiled. "You're just nervous. But, trust me, you'll do fine."

"I haven't told him yet."

"Sarina!" Marie groaned. "Is that why you're so…" She waved her hands around randomly.

"Probably."

"I thought we talked about this already."

"Well, we did, but today when we were together… it didn't feel right."

"I told you there wouldn't be a right time to say it." Marie reminded her.

"That wasn't it. He's been so distracted and so… distant. Every time he looks at me, there's something in his eyes that makes me feel like I'm what's causing it. I don't know."

"You might be reading too much into it."

"Maybe."

Marie bit her lip. "Sarina, the only thing I can tell you is to keep your mind on tonight. Whatever happens will happen, but just do one thing for me, okay?"

"What?"

"Dance the night away."

Sarina released a breathy laugh and grinned. Marie grinned back and nudged her on the arm. That familiar gesture put Sarina's fears to rest. Marie would be there and everything would be okay.

It was time.

* * *

Loki paced back and forth in his room, a very amused Thor watching from his seat on Loki's desk.

"I don't know why you're so worried, brother."

"You know why!" Loki snapped. "You know exactly why."

Thor sighed. "Why is this decision so difficult for you? You love her, do you not?"

Loki stopped pacing. "Of course I do."

"Then, for once in your life, make the choice that will make you happy. Don't try to give everyone what they expect." Thor saw Loki open his mouth to argue and cut him short. "You know I speak the truth. Even when Father expected the worst from you, the worst is what you gave him."

Loki sat down and put his head in his hands. "Brother, tell me what to do. Tell me the choice you would make."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"The choice is yours to make, Loki. You and I are so very different. The same things that make me content, may be a source of unrest for you. My only advice is what I have already stated. Do what will make you happy."

"I don't know what will make me happy."

Thor smiled. "Of course you do. After the night is over – after you've seen her, _then_ tell me you don't know."

Loki considered his brother's words and took a deep breath.

"Is it time?"

Thor nodded. "Are you ready?"

"No."

With a laugh, Thor stood and Loki took one last breath.

Here went nothing.

* * *

Jane and Noelle walked along the halls alongside Marie who was prodding Sarina ahead with very little patience.

"Come on, we'll be late!"

Sarina sighed and picked up her pace. She knew Marie was eager to see Steve, but this was a bit too much for her to handle.

"This is so exciting!" Noelle squealed, looping her arm through Jane's.

Jane laughed, "I'm a little nervous."

"Tell me about it." Sarina muttered.

Marie pulled the group to a stop a little ways from the open doors where people were pouring in the ballroom in massive waves.

"Really quickly… does anyone know how to dance?"

"Marie!" Sarina gasped, fighting back a smile. "Could it be… are you... _nervous_?"

"Shut up." Marie growled. "I was wondering because…"

"Because?" Jane prompted, grinning.

"I want to dance with Steve, okay? _Jesus_."

"Who?" Noelle asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Jane patted her arm and turned back to Sarina.

"I didn't think you even liked dancing." Sarina stated, smirking.

"Well, he does, so…" Marie sighed, "Will you just tell me what to do?"

"It isn't complicated. Just watch for a dance or two and if Steve asks you to dance, let him lead. Don't look down at your feet. Trust him."

"Simple enough…" Marie murmured and nodded. "Okay. Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

Loki stood off to the side, talking to Fandral who seemed exceedingly bored and Sif who seemed to be becoming more excited with each person who entered the room. Fandral was in midsentence when his eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Sif stood up on her tiptoes to see the door and began to grin.

Loki was now curious. He turned slowly and froze in place.

Sarina stood by the door, hesitant and beautiful. Thor was already there, leading Jane away and despite his protests, Tony had also shown up and offered his arm to Noelle – knowing that neither of them had a partner for the night. Marie was soon swept away by Steve, who offered his arm like the gentleman he was.

"You'll be alright?" She asked, hesitating by her friend.

Sarina mustered a brave smile.

"Sure! Go and have fun!"

Marie grinned and allowed Steve to lead her away, both chatting quietly as if they were the only ones in the room.

Sarina looked around for a moment, craning her neck to see over the sea of people that filled the massive ballroom. Never once had she thought of this space as small, but now, seeing everyone here, she suddenly felt crowded.

Her eyes landed on Loki, staring back at her with an unreadable expression. For some reason, though, it affected her. She blushed and reached out to him in her thoughts.

_Hi._

From where she was standing, she saw Loki laugh softly_._

_ Nervous?_

_ How could you tell?_

He smiled again.

_I am, too._

Sarina breathed a soft sigh of relief, daring to smile – really smile – for the first time that evening. It shook Loki to the core.

How was he ever going to tell her?

Sarina made her way over to Loki, who stood rooted to the spot deep in thought. As she approached, he snapped out of it just enough to take her hand.

"Sarina!" Fandral greeted a little too enthusiastically. "Welcome!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Fandral."

"I do so hope you will let me steal you away for a dance." He pouted. "Loki always has your attention."

Sif rolled her eyes. "Pay him no mind, Sarina. He's a pathological flirt."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sarina laughed.

At the sound of her laugh, Loki smiled and looked over at her, committing to memory the way her eyes sparkled when she thought no one was looking.

"Well, the dancing should begin sometime soon." Sif said, clasping her hands together excitedly, "I should go make sure everything is in order."

Fandral nodded. "I suppose I should as well. I'll be waiting for that dance, Sarina."

Sarina only smiled and waited until they were gone to turn to Loki. "I need to talk to you." She murmured.

"You do?" He asked, dread shooting through him.

"Yes, I do… Loki, I – "

The music began, startling them both as it shattered the serious atmosphere. Sarina could have cursed. She was so close! Loki's lips turned up into a wistful smile and he held out a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Sarina took his hand and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor amongst other couples. As they took their places, Sarina spotted Steve and Marie standing several feet away. Steve seemed perfectly at ease, and while you couldn't tell anything by the relaxed look on Marie's face – her posture was rigid. She was terrified.

"Marie!" Sarina called quietly, and her friend looked up at her, eyes wide.

Sarina inhaled deeply and then exhaled, motioning for Marie to breathe. With a smile, Marie nodded and turned back to Steve.

The music began and Sarina found that Marie was right – she didn't notice anyone else but Loki.

His green eyes studied her carefully, a melancholy twinkle glittering in them.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

He smiled at her, but didn't answer.

"What are _you_ thinking about?"

Sarina sighed, but didn't push the subject. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for… quite some time, now"

"Tell me," He murmured.

After a long silence, only broken by the music, Sarina took a deep breath and raised her eyes to his.

"I've never said this to anyone before. And, if everything goes well… I hope I'll never say it to another person other than you from now on."

"Sarina…"

"I love you."

He froze and they stood in the middle of the dance floor just staring at each other. Fear seized Sarina's heart and the longer he was silent, the more she wanted to rewind and crawl in a corner.

Loki's mind was reeling. By the look on her face, he knew he had to say something. But the longer he stood there, the more he could feel his ability to speak fading.

Idiot. Say something!

He knew he loved her too. He knew he would never love another person as much as he loved her. So why on earth couldn't he say it back?

Loki finally sighed and raised his hand, cupping her cheek softly. His thumb traced her cheekbone softly and Sarina closed her eyes.

When she had the courage to open them, she could see traces of tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

The song ended, and Sarina stood in the middle of the dance floor alone.


	32. Chapter 32

_**I'm sorry... so, so sorry... **__**But, hey! There's always a light at the end of the tunnel... something like that, anyway. **_

_**I wanted to thank She-WolfMoon, stinkerdoodle, TARDIS-follower, Elizabeth, and acompletenerd for all of their reviews! **_

_**{acompletenerd - In reply to some questions you left for me, I was wondering if the following chapters cleared them all up, or if you were still confused. I'll be happy to answer them for you if you still need me to!}**_

_**Keep in mind all of the time Loki has spent considering the choice he's had to make. I wanted to remind everyone that Loki isn't what you would call an average person. stinkerdoodle said it perfectly when they left a review and said 'Loki's definitely thinking things through... to most it wouldn't be a hard decision, but Loki isn't most people, is he?' **_

_**While that is true, he is also afraid of having his happiness in the hands of another person. To him, though he loves Sarina, it's too much of a risk. He's constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak, and have her view him as so many other people do for his past actions and faults.**_

_**Ahem! Okay, I'm stepping off of my soap box now. You can come out of hiding. **_

_**Anyway! Enjoy, and again thank you all so much!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

Loki walked quickly away from the ballroom, fighting back tears. He could have laughed. He hadn't cried a day in his life, not over a woman. He should have just told her.

He should have, but the decision hadn't been made yet. He hadn't chosen his head or his heart. Now, after all this time, she had finally said the one thing he'd wanted to hear. The very thing he'd felt from the beginning. She loved him.

That should make it easier, shouldn't it?

It might make it easier for some people, but Loki wasn't one of them. He was different, and in that moment he hated it.

The morning would come, and everything would have changed.

He would choose tonight.

Now, it was time to call upon the Council.

* * *

Sarina felt like she couldn't breathe. Marie broke away from Steve and walked as quickly as she could to her side. _Damn_ those shoes!

"Sarina, come on." Marie wrapped an arm around her friend and corralled her towards the exit. "I'm getting you out of here."

Noelle spotted the great escape and caught Jane's eye from across the room. It only took a moment for them to get away from their dates and run after them.

"Marie?" Noelle called, jogging for them, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I need one of you to go find Loki."

At the sound of Loki's name, Sarina snapped to attention.

"Loki?"

"Yes, someone is going to find Loki." Marie told her gently.

"No. He needs to be alone." Sarina murmured. "He left so he could be alone. He'll find me…"

Marie looked at Jane. "Get Thor… and Steve… and Tony. She'll want Tony."

Jane nodded and ran off, but Noelle stayed.

"What can I do?"

"I need you to help me with her." Marie murmured. "I don't know what happened, but I have a feeling that this isn't the end of it. When we get Sarina settled, then I want you to stay with her while I find… you know who."

"Okay."

"He's coming back." Sarina said. "He will come back. Right?" She looked up at Marie.

Marie didn't want to lie to her friend, they'd made it a rule as kids. They would never lie to each other. Never sugar coat anything. But seeing Sarina like this, and being unsure of the situation anyway, she did what she thought was best.

"Of course, Sarina. He'll come back."

Sarina retreated back into contemplative silence and Marie felt worry begin to build within her.

She'd seen Loki's retreat and the sight of it didn't exactly inspire hope. Maybe, though, he would come back. Maybe he was having some sort of manic episode. Considering his history of psychopathic breakdowns, she wouldn't doubt it.

As they reached Sarina's room, she heard footsteps pounding in the corridor outside.

Tony burst in the room, and if everything wasn't so serious, Marie would have laughed. She still wasn't used to the sight of Tony with blonde hair.

"What happened?" He asked.

Marie shrugged. "I have no idea."

Sarina blinked slowly as Marie helped her sit on her bed. "I told him I loved him and he left."

Tony and Marie exchanged a worried glance before Tony grabbed the chair that was sitting at Sarina's desk and pulled it up beside her. He sat in it and took her hand.

"Everything's going to be fine, Sarina. You'll see."

Marie got up and walked over to Noelle.

"I'm going to do that thing we talked about." She murmured. "Stay with Sarina."

Tony looked up and caught Marie's eye.

"Give him hell." He murmured and Marie nodded.

She absolutely would.

* * *

Loki walked out of the meeting, numb and unfeeling. He didn't have time to think about what he'd just done. He didn't want to. It was finished now.

"You!"

He turned around to see Marie storming towards him, her purple dress fanning out around her like a storm cloud. He knew immediately what she was there for.

"You _prick_." Marie hissed, and jabbed a finger at his chest. "What the hell have you done?"

"I did what was necessary."

"Do you know how hard it was for Sarina to tell you how she felt? Do you know how much _I_ had to hear about it? I mean, I was put through insane amounts of conversation that only focused only on _you_. It was…" She cleared her throat. "Anyway!" She shoved him back a little. "Why didn't you say something? All it would have taken was a few words. Is that really so hard?"

"YES!" Loki yelled suddenly, and to be honest, it startled her. "Yes, it is that hard. It is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

She realized he wasn't talking about the ballroom incident. "Loki…" Marie's voice lowered. "What _have_ you done?"

"Take her home, Marie… please."

"What? _No_, I will not! Face her yourself." Marie growled, her moment of sympathy having vanished.

"Marie… _please_." Loki's voice was raw – full of pain. "Take her home. Tonight."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled.

"I don't want her to be here for what will happen tomorrow."

"_Dammit_, stop being so vague! What is going to happen tomorrow?"

"I can't say any more than that. Please…don't let her stay for me to break her heart."

Marie scoffed. "Too late."

"I do love her." Loki murmured. "I do."

"You've got a funny way of showing it, pal." She took a step towards him. "In answer to your previous demands, no I _won't_ be taking Sarina home. Whatever you've done, she needs to see it. She needs to know that she isn't leaving anything behind when I _do_ take her home."

"Marie…"

"Save it for someone who cares." She said, and turned on her heels to leave. At the last moment, she looked back. "I hope you know that you've made the worst mistake of your life. You've let the one person who loved you, _really_ loved you, get away. I hope you're happy."

Without another word, Marie left.

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly for Marie. She wished now that she _had _taken Sarina home. Whatever was happening today was huge. The Council had called the whole kingdom together in the town square for an announcement and it was mandatory that they went.

"Marie?" Sarina looked at her from the other side of the carriage, more alert than she had been the night before. "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know." Marie murmured. "Has this ever happened before?"

"Not since I've been here." Sarina replied. "Noelle might know something."

"Where _is_ Noelle?"

"She and Jane took another carriage with Thor and Tony."

Marie glanced over to her right and saw that Steve, who had been exhausted to begin with, was now sleeping soundly with his head leaning against the window. He had refused to leave Marie by herself to sit up and worry over Sarina the night before and this was what had resulted.

A small smile appeared on Marie's lips just as the carriage lurched to a halt and Steve went flying forward.

He scrambled back into his seat, eyes wide and disoriented. Marie couldn't help but laugh. His expression was absolutely priceless.

"Laugh it up." He grumbled sleepily. "One day, it will happen to you."

Sarina smirked and Marie pointed at her in warning. "Not a word."

The doors opened and a guard poked his head in.

"Right this way, please."

As they climbed out of the carriage, Sarina was stunned.

People were everywhere, surrounding a huge platform in the middle of the square. On it, she saw the eight members of the Council, Thor… and Loki.

What was going on?

Sarina forgot about Marie and Steve, and everything else. The only thought on her mind was getting closer to that platform. She pushed through the crowd as gently as possible, murmuring apologies when necessary, until she was close enough for him to see her.

That was where she stopped, simply because she couldn't will herself to move any further.

One of the council members, the one she recognized as Áki stepped forward on the platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Citizens of Asgard! The Council has called you here today to announce the ushering in of a new age! Loki, son of Odin, has chosen to ascend to the throne as your new king. And by his side, will be his queen…"

Sarina's heart began beating so quickly, she thought she might be sick.

"Sigyn!"

That was all it took. Sarina couldn't breathe. She didn't know who in the world Sigyn was, but now she had the only thing that had ever made Sarina feel whole. Loki.

The crowd around her burst into cheers, clapping and whistling as a dark haired woman joined Loki on the platform. She took his hand with a bright smile and as she stood beside him, Sarina realized that they were the picture of royalty. They seemed to complete each other.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and she heard Tony's voice, though she didn't understand a word of whatever it was he said. Nothing was computing for her except the sight of Sigyn's hand in Loki's.

The longer Sarina looked at them, the darker the sky was becoming. The once bright and beautiful day was becoming bleak and wretched. For the first time since the day that Freyr had lost his newborn child, storm clouds were forming in the sky.

A heavy rain began to fall, scattering the people in the square as if it were a wildfire until only Sarina was left. Her eyes were glued to the sight of Sigyn fleeing to her carriage, Loki in tow.

At the very last moment, he turned - water dripping from his hair and eyelashes – and looked at her.

Both of them stood there, Sarina in the middle of the square, and Loki by Sigyn's carriage, staring back at what each now saw as a lost possibility.

Something tinged the air with the weight of the rain, and it sunk into the minds and hearts of everyone who had ever had the misfortune to know the feeling by name.

Steve took Marie's hand, and Thor pulled Jane a little closer than before. Noelle closed her eyes, willing it to go away, just as Tony wished that Pepper was there beside him so that he could reassure her and make sure she knew he loved her.

They all felt it. They all knew it by name. And the longer they looked at Sarina, the more they could identify it with certainty.

Heartbreak.

* * *

_**I know the choice to stick Sigyn into the story was VERY last minute and slightly random, but I felt she would add her own twist to the story as it kept developing.**_

_**If you wouldn't mind telling me, what do you think of Sigyn and what are some of your theories of her possible ulterior motives? **_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hi guys!**_

_**I just wanted to let everyone know that I tweaked a few things pertaining to Norse mythology. If you're a Norse mythology fact machine, like my sister, don't be confused. I'll make everything fall into place as it should eventually :)**_

_**I wanted to thank stinkerdoodle, TARDIS-follower, and Anthea for their reviews! It means so much to have your feedback!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

Tony and Marie ushered Sarina towards the Bifrost, trying to engage her in some sort of conversation. They were all terrified of a repeat of the first time Loki had broken her heart – when he had pretended to be dead.

Steve and Thor carried the suitcases behind them, Jane and Noelle helping as much as they could to speed up the process. Sarina wanted to get out of there. She wanted to forget about Asgard, and about Loki. She just wanted to forget.

Heimdall saw them coming long before they reached the Bifrost. He was waiting for them.

"I am sorry." He murmured quietly to Sarina.

She looked up at him, but his words were hollow. Nothing held meaning like it once had.

A phone began to ring. Everyone froze, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound. Marie felt her mouth drop open as she realized it was her cell.

"Hello?"

"Marie!" Elizabeth greeted, "Hey!"

"Um… where are you calling from?"

"Home. Why?"

"I suddenly believe Verizon. They _do_ have great 3G coverage…" Marie began to scowl. "Though I'd love to have a look at my bill now. This must be one hell of a long distance charge."

"You're on Asgard?"

The word brought Marie back to the present.

"Oh! We're actually coming back. Right about… now."

"You are? Why?"

Marie glanced at Sarina and bit her lip. "Short version: we need you."

Elizabeth knew then that something was wrong. "Tell me what to do."

"Your family's house outside the city. Is anyone there?"

"No, they only use it during the summer. They like to spend fall closer to the coast when it's cooling off a little. Why?"

"Meet us there."

"I'll see you in an hour."

Neither of them bothered to say goodbye. There was no time for that. Marie hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

She looked at Heimdall and gave a small nod. Without another word, they were swept out of Asgard and were on their way home.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled up at the townhouse exactly when she said she would. Marie stood on the porch, waiting for her.

Bruce climbed out of the passenger's seat, and to Marie's surprise, Pepper climbed out of the back.

"We brought overnight bags." Elizabeth said as Marie walked over to the car, "Pepper brought some things for Tony and Steve and I dropped by Sarina's place and packed some clothes for her and I assumed you would still have your suitcase from our stay Asgard."

"I do." Marie said.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Now, tell me what happened."

As they walked slowly back to the house, trailing behind Bruce and Pepper, Marie gave the shortest version of recent events as possible. She tried not to leave anything out, but so much had happened already and she didn't want Sarina to overhear any of their conversation.

They ended up sitting on the front steps, talking quietly.

"Are you telling me that Loki entered into an arranged marriage?"

"Looks that way, yeah."

Elizabeth glanced back at the front door to make sure no one was there. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions. For Sarina's sake. We don't know all of the facts yet and it sounds like Loki was keeping some things to himself."

"Sarina was so worried about it. I hardly thought anything of it, but she kept saying he seemed distracted. The more she talked about it, I would notice little things here and there that seemed off."

"Like what?"

"She's had this weird effect on him for the past week or so. Sarina would walk into a room, and Loki would just sort of… drift – like he was somewhere else entirely. It was like seeing her made him… confused? I don't know, I can't explain it."

"Did anyone else notice it?"

"Elizabeth, _I_ wouldn't even have noticed it if Sarina hadn't said something."

"So… it was like he suddenly got lost in his thoughts?"

"Sort of, yeah. I mean, people do it all the time. I guess that's why no one really thought it was odd."

"And Sigyn… if you don't mind me asking… who the _hell_ is she?"

"A goddess."

Marie and Elizabeth jumped at the sound of Thor's voice and turned around to find him standing in the doorway.

"You've got to stop doing that." Marie sighed.

Thor chuckled softly. "I apologize. I heard you speaking of my brother."

"Yeah, your brother seems to monopolize entire conversations lately." She muttered, and Elizabeth smacked her arm.

"Um, OW?"

Thor sat down on the steps beside them and turned to Elizabeth.

"My brother has been struggling with something for a while, now. The day that Sarina met with the Council to petition for a reevaluation of my father's sentence, she made a grave error."

"What was that?"

"She admitted her inability to control her fear. To the Council, that is a sign of incapacitating weakness. To them, it shows her lack of capability to govern the realm, if Loki had chosen her – which he would have."

"Why didn't he? Why did Sigyn come into the picture?"

"The Council made it very clear that if Loki chose Sarina, he would be denied the throne. To my brother, you see, ruling is everything. It is the very thing he has wanted all of his life, the thing he almost killed for. Now, imagine that your life's work – the one thing that had driven you to get up day after day and pursue your goals – was going to be taken away, but that you had a choice as to whether it was taken or not."

"Okay…"

"Sigyn was the product of Loki's choice." Thor explained. "She is the Goddess of Fidelity, and will make a very good wife as well as queen. She is quiet and humble and the Council was taken with her personality when she was reviewed for candidacy as my brother's match."

"So, he chose the throne and the Council hand-picked this tramp for him to marry?" Marie asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "Marie!"

"I don't care if she has a 'nice personality' or not. That's what people say when someone is lacking in the upstairs IQ area. She hurt my best friend and she's a tramp. End of story."

"What is this… tramp?" Thor asked.

"It's not a nice thing to say about someone that we _don't know_." Elizabeth said, still staring at Marie who shrugged.

"I regret nothing."

"That's what I worry about." Elizabeth said, and then turned to Thor. "Is there anything to be done?"

"I am afraid not. Unless Loki changes his mind and calls off the engagement, then it will proceed as planned. If he _does_ call off the engagement, however, the results could be disastrous."

"Why do you say that?"

"The Council announced the union to the entire kingdom for a reason. If Loki calls it off, everyone will be in an uproar. They will wonder about the future of Asgard, who will rule, what will become of the royal family, the list is endless. With the kingdom in that kind of chaos, the Council would try to make an example out of him. I imagine they might strip him of his power and his title and usher in another one of Odin's sons to rule."

"Wait… Odin has more children?"

"Yes. One specifically that the Council would want to rule. His name is Baldr, but no one knows his location. Odin would never reveal it. I believe he worried for his safety."

"Isn't that the guy whose death leads to the beginning of Ragnarok?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Marie quickly righted herself, remembering that not all of the Norse legends had been reality for the subjects.

"So… it's basically a trap?" Elizabeth asked.

Thor sighed. "Now that I look at it this way, it does seem so."

"That's wonderful." She muttered.

"Wonderful?"

Marie patted Thor's arm. "Sarcasm."

He nodded and all three of them fell into contemplative silence. It seemed to last forever.

Marie thought back to her previous question about Baldr… and suddenly, it all clicked. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet.

"Oh, god. Not good. Not. Good."

"What?" Elizabeth stood, immediately alert, "What is it?"

"Do you remember when Sarina told us about the thing – the runes and S.H.I.E.L.D and Ragnarok and the dark elves trying to figure out a way to 'cleanse the world', that sort of thing?"

Elizabeth thought back to one of their first conversations with Sarina after she and Marie had arrived on Asgard. Sarina had filled them in on everything that had happened before their arrival. Now that she thought about it, the details Marie mentioned stuck out in her mind.

"Yes…"

"The legends. The Norse legends. _That_ is the key the dark elves are looking for. The death of Baldr, the hidden son of Odin, is one of the signs of the coming of Ragnarok in the legends. But the runes that are supposed to hold the secret to unlocking the greatest doomsday the world has ever seen, don't, or they don't ever match up to the one before it because it isn't there!"

"You're telling me that if Loki changes his mind and chooses Sarina, and Baldr takes the throne instead, that – quite literally – his murder will lead to the end of the world."

"Well, they don't see it like that, there's this big thing about redemption… but that's just a technicality!" Marie brought her hands together under her chin. "Oh, _boy_, I really wish I had said none of that out loud."

"Why?"

"Because now we have another problem."

"And that would be?" Elizabeth prompted impatiently.

Thor ran a weary hand over his face. "We have to figure out a way to stop the marriage of Loki and Sigyn without Baldr ascending to the throne."

"I thought you just said that it was impossible."

"Oh, it is." Marie said, and then began to grin.

"What? I have a feeling I'm missing something _yet again_."

"There's no one I know that's better than making the impossible possible than someone who's sitting right there in the kitchen."

Tony poked his head out of the kitchen window. "Did someone call me?" He asked, smirking.

Marie didn't let the fact that Tony had been listening to the entire conversation get in the way of her excitement. "Yes, Mr. Stark. I believe we are in need of your services."

Tony grinned. "I know a guy."

"You always do."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hi everybody! I've decided to post again today because tomorrow I'm going to be busy pretty much all day and then - I'm going to see The Winter Soldier! *insert inhuman noises here* I AM SO EXCITED! But, just know, if Steve and Natasha end up being a thing... I will rant. You've been warned. Because... guys... Clint and Natasha. Can we just...? **_

_**I'm taking little packs of Kleenex into the movie because I KNOW without a shadow of a doubt that I will cry. Marvel has a way of screwing with my emotions that I don't even really understand completely. One second, I'm fine, the next, I'm in the middle of an emotional crisis. How do these things happen? **_

_**Anyway, I would like to thank stinkerdoodle, TARDIS-follower, She-WolfMoon, and acompletenerd for their reviews! Thank you so much, you guys! **_

_**Quick question - my sister has been harassing me about giving her superpowers, like controlling water and such. Should I indulge her and give them to her?**_

_**Talking to me about it, she sounded like a cross between Bill Nye with all of his vast knowledge of everything technical about science, mixed with The Doctor. It would be serious and sound so sophisticated, and then she would just sort of drift. **_

_**It was like that thing, for those of you who watch Doctor Who, where Ten says; "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff."**_

_**Knowing she took the time to formulate the exact science of the powers and the fact that it resembled The Doctor is enough to make me want to cave. What do you think?**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

The group sat in the living room, talking quietly so as not to disturb Sarina who had long since retired to the guest room.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Crashing a wedding?" Tony asked, one eyebrow raised. "Of course not."

Marie scowled.

"Some beacon of hope you are."

"Well, at least I'm trying!"

Thor paced back and forth slowly behind the couch, arms crossed. "We couldn't interrupt the wedding without notice of the Council. No doubt there will be double the normal amount of guards – they don't trust my brother."

"So, the question is how we slip in unnoticed." Elizabeth stated, drumming her fingers on the chair arm.

"Really, the question we should be asking ourselves is what we know about the wedding. It isn't the question of how but of when. When will the guarding shift change? When will Sigyn be alone? Things like that."

"Why would we need her alone?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Well, if we're going to crash a wedding, there's not a more perfect way than switching around the brides."

Tony grinned. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him.

"No, no, _no_,!" Elizabeth said, shaking her head vigorously. "We are _not_ doing that."

"Why not? Once the marriage is binding, there's nothing the Council can do about it! They certainly can't dethrone Loki after the fact – they would look like fools!" Pepper argued. "And think of Sarina!"

"I _am_ thinking of Sarina!" Elizabeth sighed and lowered her voice again. "That isn't the right thing to do, Pepper. He needs to _choose_ her. Sarina deserves more than some last minute switcheroo with a bunch of psychotic old goats hanging around overseeing the wedding!"

"Then, what exactly do you propose we do? If he chooses Sarina and Baldr ascends to the throne – Ragnarok is one step closer. If he doesn't choose Sarina and marries whoever the _hell_ this woman is, then our friend is miserable."

"The end of the world or the happiness of one person." Steve murmured. "Do you think we all are being too selfish?"

Marie turned to him. "_What_?"

"Have you not heard a single thing that you've been saying?" He asked, "Ragnarok, Marie! The _end_ of the world – of all worlds. Our selfishness on Sarina's behalf could bring about the destruction of billions of innocent lives!"

"You don't think I know that?" She asked him, dangerously calm. "You don't think I know what's at stake? These psychos that tortured my _best friend_ are on a suicide mission to supposedly cleanse the universe, and now we know the one thing they're missing. Now, we have the key they've been looking for and the only thing that's keeping it from coming to light is this arranged marriage."

"So, don't you think that we should let it be?"

Marie's calm shattered. "NO! Because at the end of the day, I know that if I was in this very situation, Sarina would move mountains for me – to keep me from hurting like I'm sitting here watching her hurt. I know at the end of the day, she would do everything she could plus some, no matter how _senseless_ it might be, to make sure that every option had been exhausted. That is the kind of person she would be for me, for Elizabeth, for _all of you_, and that is the kind of person each of us needs to be for her now."

Everyone was silent and Marie leaned back in her chair once more.

"So, can we all just… _please_… just do that for her?"

Elizabeth looked over at Bruce, who had been completely silent as he watched the exchanges taking place before him.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

He thought for a moment. "I agree with Marie. Between the eight of us, we should be able to figure out some way to help Sarina. We _need_ to try."

Marie tapped her foot quietly on the floor, already lost in her thoughts again, waiting for inspiration to strike. Which, after another moment, it did.

She jumped up. "Light bulb!"

Elizabeth knew she had an idea. "What?"

"Noelle. She's still on Asgard, right?"

"Right."

"And how long have we got before the wedding?"

"Three weeks." Thor stated.

"What!?" Everyone chorused, disbelief written on their features. All except Marie, who clasped her hands under her chin excitedly.

"Jolly good." She said. "That's plenty of time."

"Sorry, Marie," Jane addressed her, "But have you lost your mind!?"

"Quite possibly."

Tony grinned, as he was completely unfazed. "What have you got in mind?"

Marie's mind was spinning madly. "We have three weeks to break up the happy couple and tell the Council where to shove it. We're going to need someone who has a background in undercover ops to go back with Thor and help Noelle intercept the Council's plans for the ceremony, some techy spy equipment, and gum. Lots of gum."

"Gum?"

"It helps me think." Marie clarified, "But there is another problem. The Council has seen all of us. They would be too suspicious… so who do we know that could infiltrate the palace without drawing too much attention to themselves…?"

Tony's phone chimed. "Clint just texted. He and Natasha are on their way and they need the address."

Marie squealed. "Tony, you're brilliant!"

"I am?"

"Absolutely, certifiably, brilliant!" She said, and then pointed to the phone. "Text back. Tell Clint to turn around and go to headquarters. Tell him we're going to need whatever kind of equipment he's got that can serve as our eyes and ears, and gum. Lots of gum."


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35!**_

_**So, I did get another chapter done! (I'm just as surprised as you are). I'll get right down to business! **_

_**I wanted to thank She-WolfMoon and stinkerdoodle for their reviews! And another special thank you goes to stinkerdoodle for conspiring with me and helping me figure out the plot for this chapter - you've been such a great help and I'm so thankful for your support!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy! **_

_**-lightinside**_

_**P.S.**_

_**{She-WolfMoon, Marie's thing with gum stems from my sister's actual obsession with gum, so I just threw it in there. :) And, also, my sister that Marie's character is based off of is the one that has been harassing me about giving her superpowers.}**_

* * *

Back on Asgard, Loki stood out on one of the balconies – overlooking the city.

The rain had long since stopped, but there was a melancholy weight to the air that made it seem harder to breathe. But perhaps that wasn't all it was…

Loki could feel her absence.

He could feel it in the palace. When it had once felt so full and alive, it now felt lifeless. He'd wanted to go to the garden, but had stopped. It reminded him too much of her – held too many memories.

He couldn't go to the library, for every book there now reminded him of her. All of the books in his room were the ones she had suggested he read.

As he stood here now, he knew that those books were being removed from his room as he'd asked… but it wasn't enough.

She was everywhere at once, without even being there at all.

It was too much.

He walked swiftly down the stairs, through winding corridors and long hallways without ever feeling like he was moving at all.

Without much thought, he found himself outside and walking towards the stables. He had to get away from here.

As Loki approached, Sleipnir snorted and began pawing at the ground. He was just as ready to get away from the palace as Loki was.

Sleipnir wasn't saddled this time. Holding back a string of curses, Loki searched for the saddle. As he looked around, his eyes wandered over to the work table.

Sitting there, was Sarina's worn copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. His mind floated back to the day he had fled from the Council room and stolen her away.

He could see in his mind's eye how she had laid it gingerly down on the work table before he had pulled her onto Sleipnir and they had ridden away from everything and everyone without another care in the world.

They had been together and that was all that mattered.

Loki reached out a shaking hand and ran his fingers over the cover, his touch as light as a butterfly's wing. It was almost as if, by some cruel sense of fate, the book would fade into nothing, just like she had.

That day felt like eons ago, and it felt to Loki as if he were remembering a different person. A person that held so much hope in his future – a future with the woman he loved…

Loki closed his eyes and let his hand fall away from the book.

What _had_ he done?

* * *

Sarina knew what was happening – as much as she wished she didn't. As much as she wished she had been dreaming, she knew that what had happened that day was as real as it came.

Loki had chosen Sigyn.

Had he really lied to her this entire time? Did he ever love her at all? How could she have been so _stupid_?

Maybe this was her fault…

But, it couldn't really be her fault, could it? After all, what had she done other than give him her heart?

Sarina was so confused. Why on earth would he do this? Was _this_ what had distracted him – Sigyn?

No. He wouldn't do that. Not to her.

But she kept coming back to the same question. No matter how long she thought about it, or how many theories she came up with, they all ended the same way.

Why?

* * *

The day was wasting away slowly for all of them. Everyone, whether they were thinking about all of the things to come or grieving over the things that had been lost, felt like time was standing still.

Though, for Sigyn, it couldn't move any faster. Nervous as she was, she slipped quietly through the palace, keeping out of sight as she made for the royal library. Loki had ordered it closed for the day, but the guards were in between shifts and Sigyn knew that she could sneak in without gaining notice.

Marrying Loki wasn't exactly her idea of what her life would have turned out to be, but here it was. Here _she_ was, preparing to take her place at his side in the ruling of Asgard.

She had never wanted to submit her name for candidacy, but she'd made a deal…

Sigyn gave one last look around the hallways behind her before slipping into the library. She walked carefully to the middle of the room, her heart thudding loudly in her ears.

A low, feminine laugh – _her _laugh - filled the air, making Sigyn flinch.

"Is our little spy afraid?"

"I am not afraid." Sigyn replied harshly, though her knees were shaking like Jell-O. "I have kept up my end of the bargain. Give me what you promised."

"Oh, little Sigyn. You have so much to learn." The voice crooned.

"Show yourself." Sigyn ordered. "I will not play your games!"

"You threaten me?"

A sinister blue glow began to fill the air – allowing a form to take shape. The brighter it became, the more Sigyn was forced to look away.

When the light subsided, somehow she found the courage to open her eyes.

A woman stood there dressed in a green and brown dress, long blonde hair flowing down her back – her green eyes flashing angrily.

"I don't threaten." Sigyn said softly.

"Darling," She said, suddenly laughing, "You look like I'm going to eat you." She walked closer to Sigyn, leaning in towards her ear. "Don't worry. I haven't the taste for cowards."

Sigyn pulled away, glaring at her. "Enough, Amora. Keep your end of the bargain."

"Oh, but I am." She purred. "And so will you. To ensure your cooperation… I picked up at little something on the way here."

Amora waved her gloved hand through the air, and a shimmering red aura appeared. In the aura, Baldr could be seen, eyes wide and terrified.

As Sigyn reached out for him, Amora swiped a hand through the image, making it disappear.

"NO!"

"Ah, ah." The woman warned. "As long as I have him, the dark elves will not be able to continue forward in their plans for his undoing. He is safe… for now. Odin seeks him - even from his cell, he manages to continue on with his schemes. Really, I am doing you a favor."

"You _witch_." Sigyn hissed. "I will do nothing for you! This is over! Release him!"

Amora sighed. "Oh, dear, I wish we could get through _one_ exchange without resorting to theatrics." She turned her eyes on Sigyn and began to smirk. "But, very well. I suppose I will have to finish the job myself."

"You can't." Sigyn said, but her confidence was slipping.

"Little Sigyn…" Amora laughed, and then dropped her voice to a whisper. "Watch me."

Sigyn didn't even have time to scream.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hi guys!**_

_**The Winter Soldier. Go see it. NOW. With a capital NOW. I swear, at several points in time, I thought my heart was going to explode from the feels or that I was going to suffocate because I couldn't breathe. THE EMOTIONAL PAIN, guys. Prepare yourselves.**__**  
**_

_**I wanted to thank acompletenerd, stinkerdoodle, and She-WolfMoon for their reviews! I apologize for not making this chapter longer, but you know, I was in a theater making a spectacle out of myself - emitting noises that shouldn't even be considered as human. I regret nothing. **_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

The next morning was charged with energy. Sarina could feel it as she awoke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She got up, seeing that she had fallen asleep in her white silk dress that she'd worn home from Asgard. The sight of it filled her with apprehension. She wanted rid of it.

Sarina found jeans and a grey t-shirt and put them on in place of the dress, tossing it in a wad in the corner of the room. That was where it belonged for now.

As she emerged, she could hear laughter floating from the kitchen – along with the distinct aroma of waffles.

When she rounded the corner, she saw Marie standing over the waffle iron, grinning as she watched Elizabeth and Jane, singing loudly to the radio. Steve and Bruce were watching from the couch, shaking their heads at Tony – who had abandoned all restraint and was now singing along with the girls very loudly and off-key.

Sarina recognized the song as _Ain't No Rest for the Wicked _by Cage the Elephant.

"Sing!" Marie called, and Sarina shot her a look.

"I don't feel like singing." She said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh, come _on_! Sarina, this is the song!" She reached out her hand and grabbed Sarina's, pulling her into the middle of the group and handed her a hairbrush.

Sarina blinked, staring at it for a moment before she slowly began to say the words. "'Oh, no, there ain't no rest for the wicked… money don't grow on trees…'"

Elizabeth grinned and began to belt out the song, soliciting a grin from Bruce.

"'I've got bills to pay, I've got mouths to feed, there ain't nothing in this world for free…'"

"'Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good!'" Jane chorused, and Marie saw from her place in the kitchen that Sarina was beginning to smile.

Granted, it was a weak smile, but in it was a glimmer of her old unruliness that used to surface when they would gather at one another's houses – dancing and singing all through the night.

Marie began to sniff the air. Smoke? WAFFLES!

"Oh, crap!" She shouted and pulled open the waffle iron, revealing a very charred waffle, blackened almost beyond recognition.

The song went off and Elizabeth threw her arm around Sarina's shoulders – comforting her without saying a word. She knew the pain was still there, even though she hadn't acknowledged it, she knew how Sarina felt.

"Thanks." Sarina murmured, and then screwed up her nose. She looked over at Marie, who was scowling at the waffle iron. "Did you…"

Marie interrupted her, unplugging the waffle iron with a quick jerk. "You know, why don't we just go out for breakfast? I didn't want waffles anyway."

Elizabeth laughed and turned to the group. "What do you say? Ashes or food?"

Bruce rose from the couch. "I'll go get the car keys."

* * *

Loki sat in the banquet hall, staring ahead at the untouched plate before him. Beside him was Sigyn, chatting away with Fandral who was seated across from her.

She finally noticed his silence and leaned over, brushing a strand of his hair away from his face.

"Aren't you going to eat, darling?"

Loki cut his eyes toward her before pulling away and rising from the table. "Excuse me." He said, and left the room.

Sigyn closed her eyes, realizing her mistake.

Damn it.

She rose and hurried after Loki, trying to catch up to him with no avail. His strides were long and full of purpose. He meant to get away from her.

"Loki!" She called. "Wait!"

Still facing away from her, Loki clenched his jaw. He didn't want to wait. He wanted away from here – away from her, but still, he stopped.

Loki turned to face her. "What is it, Sigyn?"

She sighed and came to a hesitant stop in front of him, fidgeting nervously. That seemed the right thing to do - very timid, very innocent.

"I apologize. I understand that this is very hard on you, and I won't… I only meant to make sure you were alright."

"I'm not." He snapped. "And the sooner you realize that, the better. This is a business arrangement. I will be whatever I must in front of the kingdom, but in these walls, I will keep up no pretenses. Do you understand?"

Sigyn blinked, nodding swiftly. "Yes. Yes, of course."

"Wonderful. Good day."

Sigyn stood and watched him walk away, lost in deep thought. That mortal had a tighter hold on him than anticipated.

No matter.

He _would_ marry her, which was certain. Loki desired a throne – it didn't matter how he got it. If marrying her was the answer, then so be it.

It wouldn't be long now. They would wed and Sigyn would also gain what she desired.

A cruel smile turned up the edges of Sigyn's lips. As she walked back to the banquet hall, one thought ran through her mind.

Three weeks… and Asgard would be hers.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**I'm extremely tired, so I'll be brief.**_

_**I'd like to thank stinkerdoodle and She-WolfMoon for their reviews! You guys are always amazing!**_

_**I hope you enjoy chapter 37! **_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

Sigyn walked slowly towards the royal library, taking her time even though she knew that she was expected there at least ten minutes before.

When she reached the doors and slipped in, they slammed behind her.

"Where have you been?" A voice hissed.

Sigyn sighed and studied her nails. "Oh, _relax_. I was on my way."

With a soft growl, the Other stepped from the darkness and into view.

"You couldn't convince a citadel of blind old fools that you were Sigyn! Is _this_ how you plan on behaving?"

Sigyn sneered as that same shimmering blue as before melted away to reveal Amora.

"I only need to convince one." She said. "And _he_ hardly pays me any mind at all. Though, that will change… I will make sure he sees me for what I really am before the end."

"You play games, Amora. Too many games. Must I call upon Lorelei to finish the job?"

Amora's eyes flashed. "My sister is engaged in other affairs. This operation is _mine_. You promised me Asgard. Must I remind you of what lies in store if you do not keep your word?"

For the first time in a very, _very_ long time, The Other showed emotion. Fear flitted across his face, gone as quickly as it had come.

"You will have what you seek, Enchantress." He replied cooly. "Though, you must also remind yourself of what will happen if you fail."

Her voice dropped to a chilling murmur. "Failure isn't in my nature."

"Forgiveness isn't in mine." He warned. "Now, you called me here to strike a bargain. Name your terms."

"Indeed. I now have in my possession something I _know_ will completely turn your cause around for the better."

The Other played dumb. "And what is my cause?"

"Don't pretend. I've heard all about your little alliance with the dark elves on Romanos. I know about your feeble attempts to bring about Ragnarok."

"Why would you help me? You, too, would be destroyed."

"I've grown weary." She stated. "Immortality no longer suits my taste. I long for peace."

"And yet, you are on the verge of beginning a war."

An emotionless laugh tore its way from her lips. "Ironic, isn't it? Peace achieved through war. Funny how things work out."

"Your terms, Amora. I haven't time to waste."

"As I said, I have in my possession... Baldr, the hidden son of Odin."

"Why should I care about another one of Odin's sons?"

"Dear me, you _are_ slow, aren't you?"

"Make your point." He growled.

"Sift through your research. Consult with the war council that I know has been convened on Romanos. _Then_ contact me. We shall work out my terms then - when you know the value of what I offer." Amora began to walk away, the façade of Sigyn taking her place.

At the last moment she looked back with a wink.

"Ta."

* * *

Clint walked as quickly as he could to keep up with Thor's fast pace towards the palace, though he was weighed down with armor.

"I look ridiculous." He hissed.

Thor chuckled. "_That_ is a standard uniform. You're supposed to look ridiculous."

"You mean, you were serious? I have to wear this thing the _entire_ time? Helmet and all?"

"Oh, yes. Helmet and all."

Clint scowled. "Remind me why I'm doing this."

"You know why." Thor replied.

After a few more seconds of silence, Thor spoke again. "Do you remember the plan?"

"Set up the equipment, and make sure Stark and Banner have a live feed."

"And, then?"

"Begin my work as a shadow, gain the fiancées trust before I break it into millions of little pieces, thus breaking up the wedding of the happy couple."

Thor snorted. "Bitter today, are we?"

"I'm not too thrilled about any of this. You know that. I'm only in this to help Sarina… and take a few swipes at your brother."

"Get in line."

* * *

An hour later, Clint had set up all of the cameras and was connecting the feed between those before him and the ones in Stark's lab.

He turned them on and immediately, his phone began to ring. Marie had been right. The service here was excellent.

"Hello?"

Tony was howling with laughter. "What in the _hell_ are you wearing?"

"If you've called to ridicule me, I'm hanging up."

"Of _course_ we did!" Tony cackled, "This is too much! I hope you know this is going on Facebook."

"We?"

"Yep! Everyone says hello… and nice feather."

Clint automatically tried to push down the large plume of feathers that were attached to the top of his helmet, soliciting more laughter from the other end of the line.

Clint glanced around, making sure no one else was watching before he turned back to the camera, his middle finger high in the air.

Tony mock gasped. "Such an obscene gesture coming from such a prestigious figure of the Guard! The realms will die of shock."

"Shove it up your –"

"It was nice talking to you, too!" Tony said, and the line went dead.

Clint quickly walked away from the sight of the cameras, finding suddenly that Asgard was seeming more and more welcoming by the second.

* * *

Loki found himself in the ballroom. He hadn't the slightest clue as to how he got there. He'd walked mindlessly for at least an hour, not sure of where he needed to go, and now he was here.

If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear the soft violin music that he and Sarina had danced to floating through the air…

A light knock sounded on the doorframe and Loki's illusion was shattered.

He turned and found his brother standing there, frowning at him. The disappointment on his face was evident.

"Hello, brother."

"Loki."

Thor walked into the room and sat on one of the chairs left over from the ball.

"Would you care to discuss what happened?"

"Not particularly."

"Too bad." Thor growled. "So, tell me – Sigyn, what's she like?"

"I hardly know."

"I see… but you like her, yes?"

Loki was silent – a very clear indication that he did not care for this woman very much at all.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "You don't know her, you don't even _like_ her, and you obviously don't want to be in her presence – I heard from Fandral what happened in the banquet hall this morning – and yet, you're going to marry her. That makes perfect sense, doesn't it to you?"

"I see what you're doing, brother. It won't work."

"And what am I trying to do, Loki? I haven't once said that you were making a horrible mistake that will ruin everything and devastate the one person I know you care about more than anything, have I?"

Loki glared. "If that is all you have to say, you can leave. I did not come here to discuss my actions."

"Funny, because that's _exactly_ what I came back for."

"You told me to choose what would make me happy."

"Does it, brother? Does this make you happy? Looking at you now, you really could have fooled me."

"Enough!" Loki snapped. "I have nothing more to say."

"Oh, I have loads to say for the both of us." Thor retorted, and rose from his seat, arms crossed. "Do you know what you've done? Truly, Loki. You are intelligent, much more so than I am, but right now I can honestly say you are the dimmest fool I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"This isn't your life, Thor!" Loki shouted, "It is mine to do damn well what I please with it!"

"It may not be my life, but you are my brother and it is my obligation to tell you that it's time to take a step back and examine the scope of the damage you have done - the damage that you will continue to do, should you carry on with this madness."

"Your obligations mean nothing to me."

Thor sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Loki…"

"Why do you care so much!?"

"You are the only family I have left!" Thor shouted, "To see you unhappy is the worst pain imaginable for me and to see you ignore your own pain for the sake of this poisonous dream is worse!"

Loki took a step back, surprised by the reality of the truth. Their mother was gone – killed by Malekith, and their father was no longer the man who he had once been. In his place was a blind old man and a fool – drunk on his own dreams of a world reborn.

Loki knew all of this and realized it with clarity, but he also knew that no matter what, he'd made his choice. There was no going back, no matter what his brother might say.

He voiced his thoughts aloud. "I made my choice."

Little did he know that on Midgard, that choice was being reversed for him.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**I wanted to thank She-WolfMoon and acompletenerd for their reviews! In answer to your question, acompletenerd, yes and no. Amora has assumed Sigyn's form, not possessed her. The rest, you will find out at a later time :)**_

_**Also, this chapter is full of fluff for my sister. Everything will pick up again soon.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

A week had already passed. It was going by so quickly and there was still so much to do until the wedding.

Sarina walked around Tony's lab, fiddling with practically everything in sight.

"Stop that!" He whined. "You'll break something!"

Tony was adorned in a pair of lab goggles, rubber gloves, and an apron. He was in the middle of pouring Mentos inside a two liter of coke.

When Sarina glanced over at him, her eyes widened. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Experimenting. Marie told me that putting Mentos in coke would make it explode and I think she's lying, so… here goes nothing." He screwed the lid on and began to shake the bottle.

"Tony, NO!"

"What, why?"

"Throw it!" She yelled, and Tony threw it towards the door. It exploded in mid-air, spraying coke everywhere as Sarina dove under the lab table to keep from getting hit with plastic debris as Tony let out an unmanly squeak – covering his face with his hands.

When it was safe, Sarina peeked out from under the table, lips pursed.

"Don't look at me!" He said. "I thought it was an urban myth."

"Don't _ever_ let Marie talk you into anything. If it sounds appealing, stay away."

"Well, I know that _now_!"

Sarina sighed and stood up, brushing off her jeans. "I think I'm going to go somewhere that I'm not in danger of getting injured."

"Come on, Sarina. Live life on the edge!"

"I am. Elizabeth is taking me out to lunch. God knows what kind hole in the wall she's found to eat at this week."

Tony laughed. "Good luck."

"Mmm. Thanks. Sure you don't want to come with?"

"No thank you. I'd be better off ingesting radiation."

"Great analogy, Tony. Really. It inspires so much confidence."

He shrugged. "I have a way with words."

With a laugh, she gave him a small wave. "I'm off! If I don't come back, check the hospital!"

"Will do!"

* * *

Marie and Steve sat in the theater, Marie munching on popcorn contentedly as Steve sat, eyes flitting around warily.

"Why are we here again?"

She smiled, "You asked me on a date. Going to the movies is a good place to start."

"I was thinking… a walk… or something _less_ overwhelming."

Marie stuck the popcorn bucket out for him to take. "Eat some popcorn, get comfortable, and relax. If you can't make it through the previews, we'll leave and go somewhere else. Okay?"

Steve nodded and took the popcorn. "Okay. Um… what are we here to see?"

She held back a laugh. "Frozen."

"What is that?"

"Oh, right. I forgot. You don't know Disney… erm… you'll see."

* * *

Steve twirled Marie around, humming 'Let it Go' as they walked out of the theater. Marie laughed, infected by his good mood.

"You liked it?"

He grinned. "Can we go again?"

"Of course, if you want!"

Steve took her hand, swinging their hands between them as they walked down the street. "I had a wonderful time."

"Me, too." She said. "I really did."

He hesitated for a moment on the street, realizing something that he hadn't felt in a long time was stirring.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine… fine."

"What's wrong?"

He smiled. "Nothing, really. I'm… happy."

Marie nodded, beginning to blush. "Yeah. Me, too."

Steve noticed her sudden discomfort and furrowed his brows. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yes! I'm great!" She said, "I've just… never done this sort of thing before."

"This sort of thing?"

"Well, er… _dating_. I've never actually been on a date before – never really found anyone interesting enough to put up with their company for any extended amount of time."

"Neither have I." He said, laughing softly. "Not really. My buddy, Bucky, he always set me up, but I never really found anyone…"

Until Peggy.

Steve pushed the thought from his mind and focused on Marie instead. He couldn't get those lost years back, but he could make the ones ahead of him count. Marie was a wonderful person. She had an amazing wit about her that was always at her disposal, and you wouldn't think it by the way she acted – so goofy and aloof, but she was very down to earth, ready to have a meaningful conversation if it was presented.

Her eyes shimmered with a mischievous glow, always leaving him wondering what she would do next. It was refreshing to have someone around that you couldn't predict. She loved to have fun, and she didn't care what anyone else thought of her. Marie never hid who she was. No matter who was around, she let her emotions show and her personality shine through.

Steve loved that about her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked suddenly.

"I just ate…"

"Popcorn isn't considered a meal." He teased. "Though with the way we ate it, it probably should be."

She laughed and then fell silent for a few seconds. "In answer to your question, yes. I'm _starving_."

Steve grinned and squeezed her hand.

"I know a place down the street."

"What is it?"

"I ate there once with everyone after the attack on New York. It's called Shawarma."

"Shawarma…" She mused. "Sounds great. Let's go!"

They walked down the street, hand in hand, humming 'Let it Go' in between small bouts of laughter – both of them unable to remember the last time they'd had so much fun.

* * *

Bruce was reading quietly in his favorite chair at his apartment when Elizabeth arrived. She knocked quietly on the door before entering, grinning wide enough to make him smile back.

"Did you have a good time with Sarina?" He asked.

"Fabulous, but that's not it."

"What is it, then?"

"I got a call from Clint, because _some people_ don't answer their phones." She looked pointedly at him before moving on. "It's working. Sigyn is falling for everything exactly as planned."

Bruce snapped his book shut and leaned forward in the chair. "She trusts him?"

"Almost. Another week and she'll be where we need her to be."

"And Loki suspects nothing?"

"Not a thing. Thor has made sure that Clint steered clear of any contact with Loki, but it was easy since Loki doesn't even go to see Sigyn. He avoids her – which helps our case immensely."

"Then I suppose it's time to go on to the next half of the plan?"

Elizabeth nodded. "We have to get Sarina back to Asgard in time for that wedding."

"Yes. The question is _how_. She won't even talk about it, let alone consider going back."

"Yes, I know…" She mused and sat down in a seat opposite him. "But I suppose…"

"What?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I hate this…"

"What is it?"

"We'll have to lie. Tell her that Thor is coming for a visit and that we're all going out together before he goes back to Asgard, but when he arrives… Heimdall will have to take us all back. Or a few of us."

"Tony will need to go with her as well as you and Marie. Though you will not escape the notice of Loki… so that won't work either, I suppose."

"There is _one_ person other than Clint that I know of that can keep a low profile…"

Bruce's eyes widened. "Elizabeth, they'll kill each other."

"It's the only option we've got left, Bruce."

"So... Natasha, huh?"

"Natasha."


	39. Chapter 39

_**I AM SO, SO SORRY! I know it's been days since I posted, but I've been either packing or in a terrible frame of mind (I worried I was going to make bad things happen to my characters that really shouldn't happen, but would have if I had written). This chapter is short and not really a part of the main action, but I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing. Go to my mind palace, so to speak. **_

_**So, once again, I am so sorry!**_

_**For your last review, Elabela, thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me. I really, honestly, almost cried. **_

_**I would also like to thank stinkerdoodle and She-WolfMoon for their reviews. You guys are always so supportive! **_

_**Lastly, I hope you guys enjoy (and once again forgive me for my hiatus)! **_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

Sarina sat on the couch in her apartment several days later, scrolling through her e-mails. She hadn't checked them in forever and there were so many in her inbox, it made her cringe. How was she ever going to read all of these?

Her phone suddenly began to ring, and relief washed through her. She answered it a little too quickly.

"Hello?"

"Where _are _you?" Marie asked, "Seriously. We've all been waiting for over an hour."

Sarina slapped her hand against her forehead. "Oh, _shit_. Marie, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Look, there's no excuse this time. Steve was recognized for his excellence in defending S.H.I.E.L.D and you missed the _entire_ ceremony. I wanted you here! _He_ wanted you here! Sarina, how could you forget your friends?"

"I'm so sorry."

"At the end of last week, you missed Tony's official reopening of Stark Tower. And _then_, you bailed on the Flyleaf concert that Elizabeth and I scoured the earth for. Now, this? I mean, I get that you haven't been yourself lately – but never, not once in all the time we've known each other, have you missed something this important. I mean, you weren't even late! I can only make excuses stretch so far, Sarina. Then, you know, that damn nuisance known as human emotion gets in the way."

"Marie, really. I am so sorry. I'm on my way right now."

"You'd better be." Marie said, and then hung up.

Sarina tossed the phone down and put her head in her hands. Marie was right. How could she forget something like this?

She'd despised herself for missing Tony's reopening. He'd tried not to act hurt for her sake, but she wasn't blind. And then, of course, the Flyleaf concert. She'd made plans with Elizabeth and Marie to go out for their first official girls' night since they'd returned from their exchange trip and then bailed. Her excuse to them was that she thought she might be coming down with something, when really, it was the thought of being around so many people that made her ill.

And _now_, Steve's recognition ceremony. Was there just one more thing that could go wrong today?

As Sarina got up, a loud knock sounded on the door. For some reason, a scowl began to form on Sarina's face at the sound. She didn't know who was there, but she had a feeling whoever it was, she didn't like them very much.

She made her way to the door, and prepared herself for what she would find on the other side. As it swung open, her mood hit rock bottom.

"Natasha." She greeted coldly.

"Sarina." Natasha greeted back. "I'm here to pick you up. Stark sent me."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Sarina smiled politely, but inside her mind, she was planning out elaborate ways to bring about Tony's demise.

"Yes, and… Sarina?"

"Hmm?"

"We're already late for the reception." Natasha pressed her lips together, trying not to smile as Sarina scrambled around her apartment.

Truthfully, they still had at least fifteen minutes before the reception started officially. She just couldn't resist this.

Five minutes later, Sarina was ready to go and she and Natasha were climbing in a taxi. They were both silent the entire way to the reception, only speaking when they reached the others.

Marie sighed when she saw Sarina and waited for her to walk over before she spoke. "I'm sorry I was so… you know. Really. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you."

"You had every right to." Sarina replied. "I understand, and I am _so_ sorry. It won't happen again."

"I don't know about that… but, I get it."

Sarina nodded and Marie gave her a small smile and she knew she was forgiven. She honestly didn't mean to forget these things. Lately, she had tried her best not to think about it, and had occupied herself to the max so she didn't have the time to think about it… but Asgard was still on her mind. The wedding was approaching, she knew. Sarina didn't know the date, but every time her heart beat, it felt like the ticking away of a clock.

Each second that slid away signaled the approach of the day that Loki would be King and the day that he would be married…

The day she lost everything she had ever wanted.

A nagging thought pushed through the confines of her implicit trust in Loki every time she thought of him, and suggested to her that maybe he had never had any sort of feelings for her. Maybe he had gotten bored with her. Maybe he wasn't capable of loving anyone.

But then, she would push those thoughts back. No matter how heartbroken or angry she was, Sarina couldn't bring herself to think of her time with Loki as a lie. It couldn't have been. No one could lie that well.

Sarina, in a kind of daze, apologized to Steve and to Tony, and again to Elizabeth and Marie. She knew that no matter what she was going through, there was no excuse for the things that she had done in the past two weeks. Forgetting the people that had been there for her through everything that happened was horrible, and though she felt guilty, they had moved on.

They all made her feel at ease and joked with her as they would if nothing had ever been wrong in the first place. She was forgiven and all was forgotten.

Sarina sighed.

Well… _almost_ all was forgotten.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hi everybody!**_

_**I would like to thank She-WolfMoon for their review! Thank you so much for your support, it means so much! **_

_**I'm moving in... three days. Not everything is packed and my mom is having a meltdown because she has so much left to do. She sold our fridge, stove, and microwave - there's no food in this freaking house because I packed everything down to the last godforsaken can, I'm by myself, and I'm starving.**_

**_DO YOU SEE MY DILEMMA?_**

**_Anyway... ehehe... meltdown aside, here's chapter 40! I hope you enjoy!_**

**_-lightinside_**

* * *

The days were beginning to blur together. Loki stood in the courtyard, breathing in the first scents of winter. The air was cool, crisp, and inviting. It burned his lungs and filled him with an ache that had nothing to do with the burning itself.

There is always a moment with the change of seasons where you step outside and stand there, feeling the change happening all around you. Breathing in the new air. Awaiting the new and unexpected. Lamenting the things past. All of this happens in an instant and just as quickly as you feel it, everything suddenly disappears.

For that one second, you are free.

For Loki, that sense of freedom never came. That ache in his chest was an invisible weight baring down on him, becoming heavier with each second that passed.

In only four days, he would be married to Sigyn. He knew even as he stood there, preparations were being made inside the walls of his home. Decorations were being brought in and some of the more prominent attendees were already arriving.

Asgard felt foreign to him. It was strange and cold and not at all how it should be. Thor should have been beside him, on their walk through the palace right before Frigga called them to dinner. Odin should be seated on his throne, wiling away the time until he saw his family – until the moment everything felt right.

It should be snowing. Loki could almost feel himself, standing out in the garden on his mother's swing, mouth wide open trying to catch snowflakes. Thor should be trying to push him over onto the frozen pond, just to laugh when he went sliding across, flailing his arms and shouting curses back at him.

Frigga should have been in the library, reading by the fireplace with that worn white blanket, looking over at him every now and again to smile at the sight of him – buried in his book – before going back to reading herself.

This wasn't how it should be.

It was busy and bustling and invasive. Frigga was not here to read her books by the fire and the throne was no longer Odin's, nor were Thor and Loki his family. Thor was angry with Loki for the choice he'd made and avoided him as much as possible.

Sigyn was roaming around, a stranger, his future _wife_, imposing her presence upon what should have been a safe place for Loki.

Instead, it felt dangerous and it made him unsure, as if he would turn the corner and find himself in another world entirely.

Another world…

Midgard.

Sarina.

He pushed the thoughts out of his head immediately, frowning as his heart seemed to deflate even more than it already had. She still haunted him. Every day, no matter where he went or did, she was always there.

Sarina was around every corner, in every room, lurking around the edges of every conversation. Her laugh echoed through his memories, and each time his closed his eyes, there was her smile.

Loki inhaled slowly, letting the breath go with a sad sigh.

He regretted what he had done, but there was no other way. He would eventually be happy with his choice. Everyone had told him… well, the Council had said she was a fine candidate for queen. However, Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg had made their opinions known – just like his brother.

Loki was sure if Hogun had been there, he would have sided with them as well. Everyone but the Council seemed against him.

Some part of him, deep down, wondered why that was. But the other part of him, the majority, believed that it was his duty to follow the rules.

… Since _when_?

Loki had never been one to follow the rules. That was always Thor. No, Loki had been the first one to _break_ the rules.

Confusion washed through him. Why had he changed?

Just as quickly as the confusion came, it was gone.

Yes. It was his duty to follow the rules.

It always would be.

* * *

Sarina opened a window in her apartment, immediately frowning at the scenery before her. The ever present, ever deafening roar of traffic sounded below her. It was too loud. Too busy.

She shut the window quickly, leaning against it with a sigh.

Marie, who sat on the couch next to Elizabeth, snatched a book from Elizabeth's hands that she had been reading.

"Hey!" Elizabeth protested, grabbing for it.

"No, no…" Marie said, and then started flipping through it, becoming more and more confused by the second. "How in the world do you read this? It's backwards."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "That's because you read it from the back to the front. It's manga." She said.

Marie scowled. "It's weird."

"Give it." Elizabeth sighed and began reaching for the book again.

"I like weird." Marie whined, leaning farther away from her the more she reached.

"Well, so do I! You can read it when I'm through."

"Spoil sport." Marie muttered, and tossed the book back into Elizabeth's lap.

"And loving every minute of it." Elizabeth said, going back to her book.

Sarina half sat and half fell into a chair across from the couch, throwing both of her legs over one arm.

"You look bored out of your skull." Marie said.

"Maybe I am, I dunno."

"Do you want to go out?"

"I dunno."

"Do you want to watch Pirates?"

At the mention of Pirates of the Caribbean, Sarina shrugged.

"I dunno."

Marie raised an eyebrow. "Do you… want to grab some takeout?"

"I dunno."

"Do you want to go get our tongues tattooed?"

Sarina flinched. "_What?!_"

"Just seeing if you were really listening." She said, hands raised in surrender. "You were kind of zoned out. Suddenly, your vocabulary consisted of two words. 'I dunno'."

"Sorry. I'm just… tired I guess."

Elizabeth looked up from her book, which Sarina could now see was Fruits Basket Vol. 9. "Are you sad?"

"What?"

"Sad. You know. Melancholy. Downhearted. Miserable…"

"Yeah, I got it, thanks." Sarina cut her off. "And honestly…"

"You don't know." Marie and Elizabeth chorused.

Sarina winced. "I say that a lot, don't I?"

"Yeah, you kind of do." Marie said, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Can you please get your Converse off of my Lay-Z-Boy?"

Marie rolled her eyes and plopped her feet back down in the floor loudly before continuing. "I mean, really. You need to get out of this apartment. Is it not driving you crazy?'

"Well… I don't really… want to leave." Sarina admitted. "I don't want to go anywhere. I'm just as content to stay here in my pajamas as to throw jeans on and roam the city."

Marie and Elizabeth exchanged a glance, after which, Elizabeth closed her book and both girls stood from the couch.

"Intervention time." Marie announced.

"Way past intervention time." Elizabeth said.

"Why do I need an intervention?"

"We are getting you out of this apartment. _Now_. You are going to come willingly, and you are going to love whatever we do. Understand?"

Sarina scowled, but got up from her chair and walked sullenly towards her bedroom. "Let me get my phone."


	41. Chapter 41

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**I wanted to thank She-WolfMoon and Master's daughter for their reviews!**_

_**{She-WolfMoon, Elizabeth and Marie are based on my sisters :) That's actually how they are in reality. How we all are, really. I just tweaked the names and circumstances a little... well, I tweaked the circumstances a lot. We all wish we were dating the Avengers. *sigh*}**_

_**{Master's daughter, thank you so much! I'm just doing what I love :) It means a lot to me to have you and so many other people reading!}**_

_**Chapter 41! **_

_**I just wanted to say, I didn't expect to have this much of a response to this fanfic, but it has really encouraged me and kept me writing. Trust My Rage was originally supposed to be a small, ten/twelve chapter deal, but people started reading and responding, and I rolled with it. **_

_**You guys mean so much, and your support is just amazing! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for taking time out of your day to read this! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-lightinside**_

**_(Also, I'll be getting together material and putting together new plots for a sequel to Trust My Rage, and I want to prepare you for a hiatus between stories. Research will take me a few weeks, at least. The plot, however, might just appear as I go along. It all depends. But, I need help coming up with a name for the next fic. Trust My Rage isn't over yet, but it will be soon, and it will be then that if you have an idea for a new title, you can PM me - or even before then! But, at any rate, thank you in advance!)_**

* * *

Three days.

Two days.

One.

The day before the wedding had arrived. All of Sarina's friends were well aware of it, and had gathered in Stark Tower, knowing that Elizabeth had opted to keep Sarina busy while they all came up with a plan.

Tony paced, arms crossed, one hand absently running over his chin from time to time. "Think, people. We've got twenty-four hours to get Sarina to Asgard and stop the wedding."

"Stopping the wedding isn't exactly the problem. We've already worked that out." Marie said, and sat down on the couch next to Steve. "It's getting Sarina to Asgard."

"Yes, yes I know. Natasha is going to do it, but one of us also needs to go."

"Why?" Natasha asked, clearly offended. "I can work alone."

"I'm playing it safe." Tony said. "I'm not going to let you go up there to protect Sarina should anything go wrong, only to be distracted by Legolas and his feathery helmet."

"_Clint_ is not a distraction." She growled. "He and I both have jobs to do – jobs we are _very_ good at, unlike you."

Tony stopped pacing and narrowed his eyes. "Um, hello?" He pointed to the flight of stairs leading down to his workshop. "Have you met the boys?"

"They're _suits_. Big metal suits. You don't work! You _tinker_!"

"Okay, girls, you're both very pretty," Marie sighed, "but that's not the point of this conversation."

Steve bit back a smile, but put his arm around Marie who scooted closer to him in response. Both Natasha and Tony were still fuming, so neither one of them noticed.

Pepper and Jane were out for the day, both of them refusing to stick around for the annual meeting of what had now begun to be called Fight Club. Elizabeth was out with Sarina, and Noelle and Thor along with Clint were on Asgard preparing to sneak them in.

So, basically, Marie, Steve, and Bruce had to sit around in Stark Tower trying to keep Natasha and Tony from tearing at each other's throats.

It was actually proving to be difficult. If Marie wasn't there, Steve and Bruce would just let them have it out, grabbing some Advil on the way out the door. But Marie was there, and that meant that there was another person around who could beat Tony at his own game.

Sass.

"Nothing will work if we don't all figure it out _together_." Marie continued. "Bickering over who mommy loves best won't solve a thing."

Natasha glared at Tony, but took a seat anyway, looking at Marie. "Will you be the one going with Sarina and me?"

"I suppose. I don't mind a fight."

Steve started at her words and began to stare at her. "A fight? You really think it will come to that?"

"I hope not." Marie said. "But Sarina needs me. I'll be there."

"If you're there, then I'll be there with you."

Natasha sighed. "Bring the whole damn cavalry."

"Watch it, Lavagirl." Tony growled from where he stood.

Natasha huffed, "Now, you're making comments about my hair? It's _natural_!"

"I'm sure it is. Most hair dyes have natural ingredients now."

"Alright, _Blondie_."

"_That_ was not my fault! And it's fading!"

"HEY!" Marie yelled, and they both turned to look at her.

"_What_!?" They said, and then began to glare at each other.

"We've got the plan settled." Marie said. "I'll go with Natasha and Sarina. Now, both of you, time out."

"Excuse me?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"You heard me. Time out. Tony, you go tinker, and Natasha, you go… do whatever it is that you do – except do it somewhere that's not here."

With a huff, Tony stomped down the stairs to his workshop and closed the door. They could all still hear the muffled greetings of JARVIS through the floors. Natasha was the next to go. She sighed and grabbed her bag before walking towards the door.

"I'll be back later."

"Thirty minutes!" Marie called.

"Got it!"

The door slammed behind her, and everyone in the living room let out audible sighs of relief, Steve and Marie exchanging grins.

Bruce watched them, glad to see Steve so content. He suddenly wished that Elizabeth was there with him, to make him smile and feel not so alone.

She would be back soon, though. And Sarina was coming with her. Bruce checked his watch. One hour and the girls would be back.

"So, who's hungry?"

Marie raised her hand. "I'm starved."

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

Sarina and Elizabeth walked around in one of the massive book stores, perusing the aisles. Elizabeth knew that if she brought Sarina here, there was no telling when they would emerge. Whether either of them actually would.

"Elizabeth!" Sarina whispered, an aisle over.

Elizabeth stood up on her tiptoes and found Sarina doing the same, peering over the shelf at her.

"What?"

Sarina held up a book. "Have you read this?"

"Game of Thrones?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so. Are you going to get it?"

"I don't know quite yet. Looks good, though."

"Lemme see."

Elizabeth reached over the top of the shelf and took the book from her friend, scanning the back of it while Sarina went about her business, slowly making her way down the rows of books again.

"Elizabeth!"

"What?"

"Look at this one!"

This time she held up Delirium by Lauren Oliver.

"I read that one!" Elizabeth called, "You should get it!"

"Rate it!"

"Ten!"

Elizabeth heard Sarina put the book in her shopping basket and smiled. This had been their system. If Marie were here, it would be complete, but there was a sense of wholeness in the air that both the girls felt. It reminded them of better, simpler days when all they had to do to be happy was sit down together and escape into their books.

They would be in totally different worlds, but they would still feel as if they were right beside each other, safe, no matter where their minds took them.

"Sarina!"

Sarina poked her head around the aisle so they could see each other.

"What?"

Elizabeth held up Game of Thrones. "You should get this."

Sarina walked over to her and took the book. "You think?"

"Yeah. I want to read it after you."

"Ohh, so I get to pay for it, but you're the one who wants to read it…"

"Hey, where there's a friend with a giant government paycheck…"

Sarina laughed, feeling a bit too loud for the quiet atmosphere of the book shop. She put a hand over her mouth and snickered quietly.

"Fine," She said. "I'll get it."

"Seriously." Elizabeth laughed softly. "It really does look good."

Sarina put the book in her basket on top of Delirium, and both she and Elizabeth began to walk around the store together. Later, after Sarina had added two more books to her basket, she saw the Holy Grail.

"The Doctor Who table!" She squeaked.

Elizabeth's mouth turned up into a grin. "Last one there gets to buy the winner a new Doctor Who book!"

Sarina shoved her basket in Elizabeth's arms and took off running without a word.

"That's cheating!" Elizabeth called, putting the basket down on a table before taking off after her.

"It's all a matter of perspective!" Sarina laughed as she reached the table, and turned back to her friend. "My forehead itches," She said, and made an 'L' with her index finger and thumb.

"Oh, shut up."

Sarina stuck her tongue out and began digging through the newest additions to the table.

Eventually, she found the book she wanted and was going to stick it in her basket, but realized that it wasn't with her.

"Elizabeth, what happened to my basket?"

They looked over to see one of the employees picking up Sarina's basket full of books to return them all to the shelves.

Elizabeth winced and turned to her friend.

"Oops."

Sarina sighed. "Oh, well." She held up the book she had, "You're buying this for me. And I'll buy lunch. I'm too hungry to even think about going back and hunting those books down."

"You got it."

They started for the register.

"Sarina?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we haven't talked about it, and I know that you try not to… but I just wanted to say how sorry I am you got hurt."

Sarina was startled at the sudden change of subject, but refused to let herself get extremely worked up over it. It had been nearly a month now. Things were starting to feel okay… or just numb. She couldn't really tell the difference anymore.

"I'm…"

"You aren't fine." Elizabeth said softly. "I know better."

Sarina bit her lip. "Then what am I supposed to say?"

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

Sarina nodded and Elizabeth looped her arm through Sarina's.

"Okay. I'll pay for the book and you can go grab us a cab if you want."

"Alright."

Sarina walked outside and towards the street, looking for a cab. They all sped past her without stopping, no matter what she did. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, she turned back to the store.

"Sarina!"

As she turned around, she saw Natasha was waving her arms at her from a little way down the street. What on earth did _she_ want?

As Natasha made her way to Sarina, Marie could also be seen walking with her towards Sarina.

They finally reached her, and though Marie was smiling at her, Sarina felt something was off.

"Hi!" Marie said, a bit too cheerily.

"Uh, hey… I thought Elizabeth and I were going to meet you guys back at Tony's."

"Well, yeah, but I was hungry so Steve and Bruce took me out to eat and we saw Natasha and… here we are!"

It was sketchy, but Sarina didn't argue. "Can one of you help me with a cab? None of them will stop."

"There's a ton on the next street over." Natasha said, and pointed to an alleyway that cut across to their destination. "There's a shortcut."

"Yeah!" Marie said, and began to propel Sarina towards it. "Come on."

"Elizabeth is still in the store!"

Nobody said anything, and as Sarina was dragged closer and closer to the alley, her instincts kicked in.

They were hiding something from her.

"What is going on?"

Marie hesitated and bit her lip. "Look, Sarina…"

They were now in the alley.

"I'm sorry." Marie said, and then looked at Natasha, who in turn dialed a number on her cell.

"We're ready," She said, and then hung up.

"Ready for _what_?"

Before anyone could say another word, the beam of the Bifrost came down over them, swallowing them in a ray of light.

They were on their way to Asgard.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**I wanted to thank Master's daughter, Spazmoose, and She-WolfMoon for their reviews!**_

_**{Spazmoose, you're too kind! Thank you so much. It means so much to hear that from you!}**_

_**{Master's daughter, I very well may take you up on that. I haven't had nearly as much time to read all the comics that I've wanted to, and I would love your help. If I have questions, I'll let you know!}**_

_**Here's chapter 42! **_

_**-lightinside**_

* * *

When Sarina opened her eyes, Heimdall was standing before her, and with him were Thor, Clint, and Noelle.

She turned to glance Natasha, who seemed unaffected, but beside her was a very guilty Marie.

"Clint." Natasha said. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes." He replied, and for the first time Sarina noticed what he was wearing. It would have been funny, if not for the anger burning within her.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Look," Marie said, all traces of guilt vanishing, "It's time for you to realize that this situation can turn around for the better. Loki can call off his wedding, and you can be happy again – all he needs to do is have a look at you."

"He chose her." Sarina murmured. "_Her_. Not me. It wasn't your place – any of you – to make my decisions for me. I wasn't going to come here."

"Sarina, the wedding is tomorrow, and they're closing the Bifrost tonight. Sigyn insisted on it. That means she didn't want you here either which, according to _everyone_, is not like her. Something is going on. Do you want Loki to marry a whack job?"

Sarina didn't answer, only waited for Marie to continue.

"Of course you don't. You want him to be happy. And the only time he's happy is when he's with you."

"…you want me to break into a wedding ceremony, with guards everywhere – waiting to throw someone in the prisons – and steal Loki back, right in front of Sigyn."

"What other choice do you have?" Marie asked. "The Bifrost is closing. Your time is up. We only did what you wouldn't do. It's up to you to finish it."

Sarina stood there, thinking. She could just go home, right now before the Bifrost closed, and never think another thing about any of this again.

But she knew in her heart that the only thing she could think about, the only thing she had been thinking about, was this. Making Loki see her. Changing his mind. Fixing all of it. Being happy. Being free to be in love.

If she turned back now… all would be lost.

Sarina was tired of not knowing herself anymore. She was tired of being sad, and tired of being confused. It had to stop. She had to do this.

"…Alright." She said.

Marie nodded, and looked to Thor.

"Okay. Now what?"

"You'll need these." He said, and tossed long hooded capes at them. "Most of Sigyn's maidens wear them. If you keep your heads down and make sure your hair is concealed, no one will recognize you."

Marie handed one to Natasha and one to Sarina before putting on her own. When they were safe to go on, Thor lead the way out over the rainbow bridge, Noelle trailing behind him to walk alongside her sister.

"It will all be over soon," She murmured.

Sarina didn't answer, but nodded from under her hood. She was glad Noelle was here. It made her calmer somehow.

They made their way safely under the radar and had reached the palace steps when someone called out to them.

"Brother!"

Thor's jaw clenched. His irritation towards Loki had not ebbed with the days that had passed, only grown. Every time Loki tried to speak to him, it was all Thor could do to keep from being dreadfully rude.

But, all the same, he turned around. He had to keep Loki distracted.

"Yes?"

"Cover for me. Please. I need to get out of here."

"What would you have me say?"

"Anything. It doesn't matter. Áki is searching for me. If he asks, you haven't seen me."

"Right."

Loki nodded, eyes scanning the new arrivals quickly before he walked away as quickly as he had appeared.

Sarina felt herself sigh in relief. Her knees stopped shaking. They couldn't be seen _now_. Not now, when things had hardly begun.

But hearing his voice… everything else had faded away. To Sarina, in those few seconds, there was only him.

"Come on." Thor murmured. "Quickly, before anyone else stops us."

Noelle pulled Sarina along, Natasha and Marie following silently behind them. Thor and Clint left them in Sarina's old room, promising to return later with dinner for each of them.

Sarina sat down on her old bed, throwing the hood off with a flourish. She felt like suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Seeing Loki, hearing him, had taken more of a toll on her than she'd thought.

"Are you alright?" Marie asked her.

"Not particularly. I will be, though." Sarina replied, untying the cape and letting it fall behind her.

"Barton is going to make sure he's on the guard rotation for the ceremony tomorrow morning so that he can let us in." Natasha interjected, tossing her cape down.

"Tell me what I need to do." Sarina said. "I don't want to walk in there without a plan. I'm not just going to go 'hey, Loki, remember me? I LOVE YOU', and then be tackled and dragged to the prisons."

Marie snorted. "Worst case scenario."

"Whatever." Sarina said. "Just tell me what to do."

"Why are you asking me? I don't know anything about Asgardian wedding ceremonies! I don't know if there's going to be a 'speak now or forever hold your peace' bit thrown in there or what!"

"Well, thanks a lot!" Sarina snapped. "This is a very well thought out plan, both of you! I hope you're proud!"

Natasha sighed. "No melodrama, _please_. All you'll have to do tomorrow is listen carefully and when you think it's time for it to end, stand up and say your piece. It's not complicated, just nerve wracking. You'll be just fine."

"Fine? Really? How in the world do _you_ know?"

"Oh, I don't, actually. It's just something that people say…"

"_Great_." Sarina groaned, and flopped back on the bed.

After another moment of staring up at the ceiling, she sighed.

"Do you at least have an escape plan if all of this goes horribly wrong?"

"Yep!" Marie nodded.

"What is it?"

"Run like hell."

"You're just _so_ reassuring."

"It's a gift."

Natasha bit back a smile. She and Marie had their differences, but the girl had a wonderful sense of sarcasm. "Look, until Barton comes back with food, I think we should all just relax."

"Relax…"

Sarina had almost forgotten the meaning of the word. She was wired, full of a biting electricity coursing through her that refused to subside. One thing was for sure.

She wouldn't sleep tonight.


	43. Chapter 43

**_First, I would like to thank every single one of my readers. Your support is so amazing, and I appreciate it so much. _**

**_To my sisters, you know I love you! You guys have helped me so much along the way and encouraged me to carry on with it when necessary. Writer's block has been almost nonexistent because of you both constantly hounding me with ideas and scenarios and what you wanted from your characters. Thank you :D And after this chapter, I know you'll both probably despise me. All I've got to say is, deal with it. ;) _**

**_Spazmoose, stinkerdoodle, She-WolfMoon, Elabela, crazy rapunzel, Master's daughter, Science Sis, Elizabeth, acompletenerd, TARDIS-follower, Anthea, Angelbaby1231, Alexia, Hobbitsarecool, char0789, Jenni Drocks, iuwan, MangaMagic, kage kitsune 14, scipio96, Nettles, and finally Subwaymaster5501... you've all been such an amazing support. Thank you so much for all of your feedback and encouraging reviews. I really appreciate every single one of you. You're all so wonderful and kind, and I hope that you all keep on being fantastic. _**

**_Enjoy the last chapter of Trust My Rage... and trust that there will be more to come :)_**

**_-lightinside_**

* * *

There were only four hours left until the ceremony. Loki felt ill. Suddenly, he realized that it all felt wrong. The air was too thick and the walls too close. Everything was shouting at him.

_Too late,_ it all said.

_Too late, too late, too late._

A knock on his door interrupted the pounding in his brain. As Loki turned, a guard entered the room.

"My Lord, Áki must speak with you."

Damn. Loki had successfully avoided the old fool yesterday. Now, there was nowhere to escape from him. With only a nod from him, the guard stepped away from the door and the head of the Council stepped in the room.

"Loki."

"Áki. What brings you to see me?'

The council leader smiled without a trace of emotion. "Business." He said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, I know all about your little… _fling_ with that Midgardian. The one who pleaded before us. I remember her, so I believe you should… Sarina. Yes?"

Loki's jaw clenched. "Yes." He said, fearing what else might come out if he allowed himself to say another word.

"I have come to make certain that you do not allow your mind to become clouded. It would be a terrible shame to have seen you come so far – so close to ruling – and fall short because of a woman." The Council leader murmured, and waited another moment before continuing. "She is here today, your mortal. Some of her Midgardian friends arrived with her last night before the closing of the Bifrost with the help of the _gatekeeper_," He sneered, "and your brother."

At this, Loki flinched. Thor had known? He had brought Sarina here?

The new arrivals…

He cursed himself internally. She had been right in front of him!

"No matter." Loki forced the words from his mouth. "The ceremony will continue as planned."

"Good… very good." The sight of Áki's cold smile turned Loki's stomach. "That is _exactly _what I wanted to hear."

* * *

Sarina paced in her old room, fighting back waves of nausea. Today. It was all happening today. Why in the world did it have to be _today_?

"Good grief." Marie sighed. "Relax."

"If you say that one more time…" Sarina shook her head, "I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be nice!"

Marie snorted. "Sure. Okay."

Sarina ran a hand through her hair. She was too queasy to even come up with a good threat – let alone carry one out.

"I'm sorry. I just want this day to be over."

"It's not over until you bust up the 'I do's' with an 'I OBJECT'!" Marie slammed her hand down on the desk animatedly, soliciting a flinch from Sarina.

As her heart rate slowed, Sarina rolled her eyes. "Was that necessary?"

"The arts, my friend. It's all in the name of the arts."

Sarina smiled, forgetting for a moment all of her worries. However, they were quickly called to her attention again.

"I won't have to wear that cape again, will I?"

"Yes."

"Then…" Marie began darkly, "I shall be called Stormageddon! Dark Lord of All!" She released an evil laugh – one that rivaled with every villain Sarina had ever heard.

"Are you done?" She asked.

Marie sunk back in her seat, crossing her arms. "Killjoy."

"I'm sorry." Sarina sat down on the bed. "I'm having a very hard time trying to keep from vomiting prematurely, so that's sort of tainting my mood."

"Nice. Paint a picture for me, why don't you?"

"I'm serious!"

"But, really." Marie grimaced. 'Could ya not?"

Sarina sighed heavily and jumped up. "I'm going for a walk."

Before Marie could remind her that she actually _couldn't_, the door was shut and Sarina was gone.

* * *

Thor wandered the palace, trying desperately to kill time. Everything was in place. Barton would be on the guard rotation outside the ceremony and Noelle had been placed _in_ the ceremony as one of the bride's maidens or whatever Marie had called them.

He sighed. The sooner this was all over, the better.

As he walked, the sound of frantic footsteps reached his ears – fast approaching. Someone rounded the corner whom Thor did not expect.

"Sarina!" He hissed, glancing around warily. 'What are you doing out here?"

"I went out for a walk before I could remember that I shouldn't, and on my way back to my room, I accidentally overheard…" She took a deep breath, "Thor, Áki issued a warrant for our arrests."

"Arrest!?" Thor cried quietly, "Whose?"

"Mine. Yours. Marie's. Natasha's. Noelle's. I didn't hear anything about Clint, but I doubt that even he's safe."

Thor looked around once more, suddenly feeling that the very walls had eyes and ears upon them.

"The Bifrost is closed. We cannot leave."

"Tell me, then. What do we do?"

"Where is everyone now?"

"Marie is just around the corner. I got her and came to find you. Natasha and Noelle are by the Royal Library, I think."

"I will go gather your sister and Natasha. Get Marie. Do you remember the passageway that Loki once showed you? The one that leads directly through the walls between the Throne Room and the library?"

"Yes."

"Take her there, I will be there shortly. But, Sarina, above all, act as if nothing is wrong. Do you understand? They will only take us when they are sure we are going to run. Stay calm. Please. For my brother's sake, if nothing else. Odin knows what they've threatened him with."

Sarina's heart quickened. Loki could be in danger.

Now wasn't the time for fear. She had to finish this. Sarina took a deep breath, and with a nod towards Thor, she walked away – calm as could be.

* * *

The seconds were ticking away, stretching into minutes and then into the next fateful hour ahead as Thor stood with Sarina and their friends in the cover of the dark passageway.

"Were you followed?" He asked them.

"No." Sarina answered. "There wasn't a soul in sight."

"Yes… that's what I'm worried about…" He murmured. "Alright… listen to me. There is a way to keep hidden and still go to the ceremony, but Sarina…"

"What is it?"

"You won't like it."

"Tell me."

"Knowing the events that have been set in motion already, the coronation will be moved up directly before the wedding. Meaning that Loki will be crowned and immediately walk into the Grand Hall for the ceremony."

"How much time do we have?"

"An hour."

Sarina felt all the color drain from her face as all her stomach flopped sickeningly. "So, what do we do?"

"Hide in plain sight."

* * *

Sarina's heart beat like a ticking bomb in her chest. She'd never done anything like this in her life. It was mad. Totally bonkers. But, even still, she put one foot in front of the other.

Thor had still insisted they remain calm and while, for Natasha, it was alright – Marie and Noelle were beginning to worry.

"Are you _certain_ no one can see us?"

"Yes." Thor murmured. "Loki once showed me this charm – the day Mother taught him, in fact. It is guaranteed to work until you say the word to lift the veil."

Natasha sighed. "Did it have to be… you know… _that_?"

With a soft laugh, Marie spoke. "Get over yourself Natasha. It's a word. Part of the English language. I think you'll live."

"But it's so childish."

"It's Loki's spell." Thor said. "He was only nine when he assigned the word to end the charm."

"That explains it." She grumbled.

"It's time." Thor whispered. "Start walking."

So, they did.

The coronation ended, and all of the guests began filing in the Great Hall, sitting as close to the front as possible so they could have a good view of the wedding.

The wedding.

Sarina felt sick. Between the thought of Loki marrying another woman, and the feeling of eyes roving straight over her and being sure that she was caught, right before they all sat down, unseeing, was enough to keep her feeling like calling off the whole thing.

But she couldn't.

She loved him and she couldn't.

The wonderful thing about this charm was that everyone under the same spell could see each other. Sarina's eyes caught Marie's from across the room, where she was stationed on the opposite wall.

"Okay?" She mouthed.

Sarina bit her lip and shook her head. She couldn't say all of the things she felt out loud. That would make them real. And honestly, right now, she could hardly deal with the thought of reality.

Though, in the room where she stood, watching all of these strangers file in for what should have been _her_ wedding… reality was hitting her in the stomach, over and over again.

There was no escaping.

No forgetting.

It was time… and she would never be able to anticipate what happened next.

* * *

Music floated through the room.

Everyone stood.

Loki walked in, stone-faced, eyes sad. His steps seemed leaden to Sarina. And a thought entered her mind, one that had only occurred to her several times before she pushed it away, lest she begin to hope.

He didn't want this.

He knew he had made a mistake…

Sarina's heart squeezed, only adding to her sense of sickness. But it was a good kind of sickness, if there ever was such a thing. It was the kind of pain, the only kind of pain, which made a person smile.

A sense of falling and flying at the same time and hoping to everything and everyone that it would never end.

Fear and happiness intermingling into one emotion. A nameless, wonderful, terrible feeling that – if felt often enough – could make someone feel as if they were going mad.

As Loki took his place to wait for Sigyn… his eyes landed right on the place where Sarina stood.

Her heart jumped into her throat.

Surely he couldn't see her. Surely he…

Loki's lips parted in surprise – his eyes widening almost imperceptibly.

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!

Thor had known exactly where to place Sarina. He knew that because Loki was the creator of this charm, because he'd made it his own, that he would be able to see the people under the spell. He knew that his brother would see Sarina, and he knew that whatever happened – Loki would feel the gravity of his error.

It was working.

"Stop." Loki choked out. "Stop the music. Stop."

Sarina's hand flew to her mouth, as she knew that she would be unable to keep quiet if he said her name. She didn't dare look away.

No one had heard him. The music was too loud. With his blood rushing in his ears, and his eyes still glued to Sarina, Loki spoke again.

"STOP!"

Everyone halted, including Sigyn, who was making her entrance at the very moment everything fell silent.

"My Lord." One of the younger members of the Council stood. "Are you alright?"

"Stop." Loki whispered, eyes still on Sarina.

She stared back, everything else falling away. Though his eyes were afraid and regretful, she saw in them a love that he could not hide.

He did love her.

He did, he did, he did.

"My Lord?"

"If I may…" Áki stood and addressed the room full of guests. "It seems our Lord Prince has a case of cold feet. Nothing to worry about. A short intermission-"

"No." Loki said, but it came out like a growl. "No intermission. No wedding. Everything stops, _now_."

Murmuring broke out within the crowd as Sigyn stormed down the aisle.

"You're right." She said. "It does."

There was a flash of steel, Sigyn's arm shot forward, and Loki gave a surprised yell, doubling over on the carpet.

Blood.

People began to scream, including Sarina. Though as they got up and fled, she rushed forward, not bothering to look for the rest of her friends.

Loki's eyes locked on her as she knelt beside him, still unseen by the rest of the room.

"Don't you dare die on me." She threatened, tears squeezing from her eyes, "Don't you dare."

He shook his head, and reached out for her.

"No," She said. "They can't see me. You have to disappear. Disappear and you and I will get out of here and we'll go somewhere. Anywhere, but far away. Far, far away. Okay? But you have to disappear."

In a moment, he reached up, running his fingers lightly over her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter now." Sarina said, catching his hand in hers. "I'm here. It's okay."

"No, Sarina…" He stopped, savoring the way it felt to say her name and to look at her and to feel her beside him. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Loki. Stop. We have to get you out of here."

Loki couldn't stop. Not now. The pain was overwhelming, and he _had_ to keep going…

"I love you."

More tears fell from her eyes. _Now_ he said it. Here they were, in the middle of chaos, Loki bleeding on the floor, and he had finally said the words she wanted to hear.

"I love you, too." She said, allowing herself a small smile.

The moment didn't last, as Thor rushed over with Natasha and Marie.

"We have to move." Marie said. "I know you haven't noticed much, but…" She pointed at Sigyn.

Or the woman who used to be Sigyn.

Amora stood in her place, eyes glinting wickedly. She tore the veil out of her hair and threw it to the ground, her hair flowing behind her in a golden waterfall.

She turned to Áki. "Is it finished?"

"He will not survive those wounds, My Lady. The throne is yours. It is finished."

Sarina clenched her jaw, glancing over at Thor who refused to meet her eyes. Was it true?

"I shan't bother with him again." Amora said, and her eyes fell on the crown. "Hand that to me."

Áki reached out and took the shimmering crown in his hands, holding it out for Amora to take.

With a smile that chilled Sarina to the bone, Amora took the crown and placed it carefully on her own head.

She turned to Áki, laughing darkly.

"All hail the Queen."

**-END OF BOOK ONE-**


	44. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi everyone! I know it's been a week or so since I wrapped up _Trust My Rage_, and I promised you an update as to the title of the sequel and such.

First of all, if you have _any _questions whatsoever, feel free to send me a PM and ask if you have doubts or lingering questions about the ending of _TMR _or the characters/pairings, etc. My sisters have asked me several questions, and I didn't know if anyone else might have some. Anyway, don't hesitate to ask. I'll answer ASAP, and I don't mind at all.

Okay, SO, the moment has arrived.

I've chosen a title for the sequel!

**_Love & War._**

When you see this in your e-mail, IT IS THE SEQUEL.

(I'm so excited!)

Thank you all again, SO MUCH, for all of your support and wonderful feedback. I absolutely couldn't have done it without you.

* * *

**TIME GAP BETWEEN STORIES:**

I have not yet at this time finished everything I would have liked to. It's the end of the year and everything keeps getting in my way and stealing my free time when I would normally write. I have started the story, so don't worry.

There WILL be a sequel. I won't leave you with my twisty ending forever.

But as for when I will actually post, it could be closer to the beginning of June or maybe a week before.

I AM SO SORRY.

Be patient with me!

(Also, if any of you are on Wattpad, I'm also there, but with different stories. I'm light_inside. Same username, different stories. If you get tired of waiting on me to update, you could always go there and read if you'd like.)

Thanks guys! You know I adore you!

**-lightinside**


End file.
